


Inside Out

by TooForToo



Series: Inside Out [1]
Category: Carmilla (Web Series), Carmilla - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-22
Updated: 2015-08-13
Packaged: 2018-04-05 14:08:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 56,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4182774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TooForToo/pseuds/TooForToo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carmilla accidentally told her mom that she has a girlfriend, she also said that she was going to invite her to Mattie's welcome back party...<br/>High school Au, 90% fluff and edited chapters!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Take Out and Lists

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carmilla comes to the realization that she's gay and very single. Her overly supportive mother helps out too much.

**Useless Lesbian(7:24pm):** I think I’m gonna do it.

 **Brainiac(7:25pm):** You can do this Carm, and when you get done I’ll help you with your science homework.

 

_You can do this, You’ve known for a while now, It’s time._

“Mom” Carmilla exhaled, She walked inside to see her mom resting on the sofa. She looked a bit exhausted, _Maybe right now wasn't such a good time._

“Yes dear” She looked over to Carmilla, Carmilla didn’t have her usual unamused face.

“Whats wrong? Come here, Sit down” Lilly (as everyone else called her) put her arm around Carmilla, Carmilla appeared to be on the edge of breaking down.

“Honey, you know you can tell me anything”

Carmilla fidgeted with her fingers, Her breathing was rough. Lilly had put her arm around Carmilla, as Carmilla seemed a bit uncomfortable by it.  

“Okay” She exhaled, Lilly turned towards Carmilla

“Tell me what’s eating at you, I’m here for you” Lilly assured.

Carmilla was still looking down at her fingers, gluing her eyes to them to avoid looking at her mother. Her heart pounding against her chest.

“Mom, I’m gay” She finally said, looking over at her. Lilly looked at her blankly for a second.

“Oh thank god, I thought you were going to tell me that you had gotten hooked or something worse. Jesus you almost gave me a heart attack” Lilly exclaimed.

“That’s it? No _you’re going to hell bullshit?_ ”Carmilla looked over

“What?! First off, I would _never ever_ tell my kid to go to hell, Second, I love you unconditionally, Third. I’ve known ever since you accidently left your Tumblr open on my laptop, also, the url “Lesbian-not-gone-wild” kinda gave it away” Before Carmilla could even say anything Lilly interrupted.

“Also, you should stop adding an insane amount of tags to your selfies” Carmilla recalled, Most of them included (#Lesbian #Lame #gay #Pride #flannel #Sunday) Lilly was right, she did need less tags. Carmilla chuckled a bit, Lilly looked over towards Carmilla. 

“Listen, I love you, and I won’t stop loving you. I don’t care who you kiss, just as long as they make you happy. And you’re bringing them home for dinner when you do find someone” Lilly assured.

Carmilla couldn’t stop smiling, she was so overjoyed, tears came out.

“Honey! It’s okay, it’s okay! Come here, Give me a hug” Lilly turned over to Carmilla with open arms, which Carmilla accepted. She began to cry,

“I love you so much” She said between sobs.

“Yeah Yeah, I love you too. Now go get cleaned up, Dinner’s almost ready”

Camilla walked outside, She’d never felt so good. She rang up Lafontaine, science extraordinaire, and next in line for a noble peace prize.

“Laf!”

“How’d it go?”

“It went amazing, I just can’t even begin to tell you, I love her so much” Carmilla went on still a bit teary from her crying session.

“You okay there?” Laf asked.

“More than okay, I’ve never felt better.” Carmilla exclaimed.

 

**Within the year, Lilly had grown used to teasing Carmilla about the girlfriends she never had.**

 

“Carmillllaaaaaaaa”

“Yes mother”

“Don’t call me mother, It makes me feel old. Anyways, When are you going to bring a girl over? I keep having left overs, and I’d rather not have them sit in the fridge all week.”

“Mom, I’m not bringing a girl over” (That’d require Carmilla to _have_ a girlfriend)

“Come onnnn, Do you want to go to the coffee shop and find you a really cute girlfriend”

“Mom, I _already_ Have a really cute girlfriend” Carmilla exclaimed. _Shit._

“Perfect! You can bring them over to Mattie's Welcome back party! All the Karnstiens are flying in, and Will said that he’s found himself a really sweet gal-”

“You mean Elsie, who spread around faster than the common cold?” Carmilla knows cause she was with Elsie before she got tired of how clingy she was, and then dumped her, only to have her go to her twin brother next.

“Now Carmilla, that’s not very nice of you, Elsie sounds like a sweet girl, And tell your girlfriend that I can’t wait to meet her”

“But-” Lilly kissed Carmilla on the cheek.

“No Buts Carmilla, I’m meeting this sweet young Lady”

“Will I’m leaving” She Called for him, Will walked down the stairs,

“Where are you going?” Will asked.

“I have to go, Some client decided that it’s be a good idea to get in an argument with someone and now they’re suing him. So I have to go on my day off to go save his ass. Pardon my language,the keys are on the table in case you want to go out, and there's money in your account in case you guys wanted to order pizza. I love you” She walked out the door.

“So, how’s the sloppy seconds bro?” Carmilla smirked.

“You’re gross. How’s the girlfriend hunt, Edward?” Will smirked back.

“Going pretty damn good, She’s coming to Mattie's welcome back party” Carmilla flaunted.

“She must be pretty special if you’re bring her over. You know, since you never bring anyone over. Either that or she doesn’t exist” will exclaimed as he walked Upstairs.

“Shut up”

The Karnsteins lived in a really nice house, too nice for Camilla's taste. Luckily, They had a separate house on the same property,literally 10 feet away from the house. One that Carmilla had decorated to her own taste and used as a makeshift apartment. Carmilla made her way outside and called LaFontaine. 

“Laf”

_“Yeah”_

“I think I fucked up”

_“What happened”_

“I kinda told my mom that I had a girlfriend and that she was coming to Mattie’s welcome back party”

_“When is it?”_

“Three weeks”

_“Why don’t you just take Laura? You two have been best friends since forever,your parents Love her, plus, Half the school already thinks you’re dating”_

“What? Seriously?! Why wasn’t I informed about this?”

_“Didn’t seem important. Besides, it’s totally believable.”_

“I don’t know Laf”

_“Just ask her, I’m sure she’ll say yes.”_

“Fine. How’s Per? I hear you two are a thing apparently.”

_“Literally, The best decision of my life, I feel like I could spend my life with her”_

“you’ve been going out for what? Two weeks?”

_“Three, and they’ve been the best 21 days of my life”_

“Gosh Laf, You’re such a sap. Anyways, I think I’ll call Laura and ask, I’ll talk to you soon.”

“ _Later tiger, Go get em” LaFontaine imitated a roar._

“Laf stoooppp”

She hung up and dialed Laura shortly after

 

_“Heyyy Carrmmm”_

“Can I come over?”

_“Yeah Sure, What’s up?”_

“Ugh, It’s a long story, do you want me to pick up some food on the way”

_“Sure! My dad’s at working on a case so I don’t think he’ll be home.”_

“Takeout and tea?”

_“You know me so well”_

“Like the back of my hand Cupcake, I’ll be there in 30”

 

“Will! I'm going out!Order yourself some Pizza if you’re hungry”

Carmilla grabbed the keys and started the car, she passed by Laura’s favorite Chinese place.

“The Usual?” Natalie asked.

“Yeah”

“Where’s Laura?”

“She’s home right now, I’m on my way over”

“Do you want the tea with it”

“Nat, I’ve been here how many times?”

“Well said. Here you go, One large Lo Mein and two green teas”

Carmilla handed Natalie a twenty.

“Keep the change”

“You spoil me too much” Natalie chuckled.

 

Carmilla got back into her car and made her way over to Laura’s house. She arrived in her driveway got everything out as she unlocked the door with the key that Laura’s father trusted her with.

“Honey I’m home!” Carmilla shouted dropping her keys on the counter.

Carmilla waited as she heard Laura's tiny feet race downstairs.

“Carm!” Laura welcomed Her with a hug.

“Foooooodddd” Laura let go of Carmilla to get some plates out of the cupboard.

“So, What’d you wanna talk about”  Laura asked giving Carmilla a plate and fork.

“Oh. Yeah. Okay, before I tell you, I want to warn you, that you don’t have to do this, and it’s totally up to you and if you don’t want to do it I totally understand” Carmilla affirmed

Laura had taken a forkful of Lo Mein before quickly swallowing it.

“Just spill already Carm.”

“So you know how Mattie’s coming into town in a couple of weeks”

“Yes..”

“Well, my mom and I were talking about it and she keep pressuring me to bring a girl over”

“Okay..”

“and I kinda got tired of it so I kinda told her that I had a girlfriend”

“Where do I come into play?”

“Well, that’s kinda what I wanted to talk to you about.”

“Okay, Talk to me”

“Well, I was talking to Laf about potential dates, and you seemed the most reasonable”

“So, you want me to be your fake girlfriend for Mattie's welcome back party?”

“Yes. But you don’t have to do it if you don’t want to. Totally up to you” Carmilla replied.

“Are you kidding me” Laura said in a very confusing tone.

_**Oh shit, You fucked up Carmilla. Here it comes.** _

“That'd be Super awesome!” Laura exclaimed causing Carmilla to choke on her tea.

“Wait, you’re on board??”

“Of course I’m on board, I could be like Peggy carter! It’s like going under cover! And it works out really well, Cause I came out to my dad a couple of weeks ago and he was totally supportive about it. It’s gonna be so much fun!”

“Are you sure you wanna do this”

“Are you kidding me? Of course I want to do this.” Laura smiled at Carmilla.

“Okay, to make this believable, we need to make a list.”

“A list?”Carmilla asked.

“Yes Carm, We need to figure out what couples do”

“Okay, Well, they hold hand hands”

“Great,We already do that so check that off the list”

Laura and Carmilla began to make a list as they finished the Chinese food.

Carmilla and Laura’s Couple list

  * Hold Hands

  * Take couples Pictures

  * Make out

  * Share Clothes

  * Leave Clothes

  * Cuddle

  * Movie Date

  * Dinner Date

  * Cook a meal together

  * Get gross matching shirts

  * Leave Cute Notes

  * Cute Texts




The List went on. Laura was determined to make their fake Romantic relationship as realistic as possible.

“That’s Quite the list you got there” Carmilla glanced over at it

“It’s just a few Right now, We can expand Later on”

 **Big Sis (9:46pm):** I Heard that my little sis was bringing her girlfriend to my Welcome Back party.

 **Kitty Kat (9:46pm):** Where you hear that from?

 **Big Sis (9:47pm):** Mom told me

 **Kitty Kat (9:47pm):** Ugh, Do I have to?

 **Big Sis (9:50pm):** Yes, I am super excited to meet her, If it were up to me, I would take the next plane out of Paris, But the Karnstein law firm calls.

 **Kitty Kat (9:51pm):** You’ll Love her, I promise.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. A Karnstein Emergency

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carmilla tries to help out with the list. Maybe she helps out Too Much

**Brainiac(10:03pm):** How’d it go?

 **Useless Lesbian(10:05pm):** She made a list. A LIST.

 **Brainiac(10:05pm):** Don’t act like you don’t like it, What was in the list?

 **Useless Lesbian(10:06pm):** It was a ton of couple stuff, Like go on a movie date and gross matching shirts.

 **Brainiac(10:07pm):** What’s First on the list?

 **Useless Lesbian(10:07pm):** Not sure, I’ll ask though.

 

“My sister just texted me, She’s super excited to meet you”

“We have all weekend to at least begin the list,What do you think we should do first Carm?”

“Most of these require preparation”

“Cuddling doesn’t.”

“Are you sure? I mean we’ve only been fake dating for like an hour, I think we might be moving too fast”

“Carm, I’ve known you since 5th grade, you’ve slept over a million times. The only difference is that we’re cuddling”

“Are you sure you’re okay with this?”

“100% sure”

“Okay. Let me call Laf real quick and you go get changed, I’ll be upstairs soon”

‘Okayy” Laura replied as she put the dishes away and walked upstairs

 

Laura took out her phone and began texting Perry.

 **Lois Lane(10:12pm):** You will not believe what just happened

 **PerBear(10:13pm):** You’re Carmillas fake girlfriend for the next 3 weeks?

Perry was good at assuming thing, but this was too good.

 **Lois Lane(10:13pm):** Who Told you??!!

 **PerBear(10:14pm):** Lafontaine.

 **Lois Lane(10:14pm):** You mean that Super smart kid from our biology class?

 **Lois Lane(10:15pm):** Also, not to be invasive, but are you two like dating? Idk, I see you guys together a lot.

 **PerBear(10:16pm):** Yes, The super smart kid from our bio class, and Yes, we’ve been dating for 3 weeks now.

 **Lois Lane(10:17pm):** And you didn’t think to tell your best friend about this???!!

 **PerBear(10:17pm):** Anyways, you’re Carmillas girlfriend for 3 weeks.

 **Lois Lane(10:18pm):** We are so talking about the Lafontaine thing later, But yeah. I’m Carms Gf so the next 3 weeks give or take.

 **PerBear(10:19pm)** :Nervous?

 **Lois Lane(10:19pm):** Ha! I Laura Hollis? Nervous?! Very funny Per. All I’m doing is getting super close with my best friend, nothing wrong with that.

 **PerBear(10:20pm):** Alright, alright, Laf texted me about a list you two made? What’s first

 **Lois Lane(10:20pm):** Wow, that was fast. But Cuddling is up first. Easy. I’m also gonna try and get her to make me breakfast in bed tomorrow. Muhahahahahh. >:D

 **PerBear(10:21pm):** Go easy on her, Laf will kill me otherwise.

“Laf”

“Yessss”

“Cuddling”

“Oh my gosh, that’s so cute.”Laf let out a little squeal.

“Ughhhh, It’s gonna be weird”

“Only if you make it”

“What do you mean?” Carmilla asked

“You two are a couple, start acting like one. You’re gonna have to get used to Laura next to you all the time for this to work out. Heck, you might even have to kiss her so if you think about it, cuddling isn’t too bad.”

“Ugh. You’re right” Carmilla could feel Lafs shit eating grin though the phone.

“Hey, maybe you, Laura, Per and I could go on a double date this weekend.”

“No way, You two are gross together” Carmilla replied, remembering all the pda the last time she third wheeled.

“Maybe it’ll rub off on you two.”

“Dear god no”

“Heads up, Per just told me that Laura’s gonna try and get you to make her Breakfast in bed tomorrow, so don’t fuck it up.”

“This phone call was supposed to be quick. I’ll talk to you tomorrow.”  
“Think about the double date thing, We’ll let you guys choose

“I’ll talk to Laura about it. Bye”

 

“Laura! I’m coming up, you better be ready”

Shoot. Laura was still wearing her dress. Laura ran towards her dresser and quickly put on a tank top and a pair of doctor who pajama bottoms.

“So a little birdie told me that you want me to make you breakfast in bed tomorrow”

“LaFontaine? And yeah, you’re totally  making me breakfast in bed”

“Whyyyyyyy?” Carmilla groaned as she dramatically dropped onto the bed.

“Because you are my girlfriend, and I’m nicely asking you to”

“I’d give you a witty comeback, but I’m far too tired to think of one” Carmilla said getting into bed.

“What do you think you’re doing?” Laura stared at Carmilla.

“Getting into bed cutie, care to join me?”

“You’re wearing leather pants, and a crop top, That’s not proper bed etiquette. Get up,and put this on” Laura threw a pair of shorts and a spare shirt at carmillas face

“Whyyy Lauraaaa. I’m perfectly comfortable.” Carmilla got up and slowly walking into Lauras bathroom.

“Cause I don’t want to have leather rub against my legs as I sleep” Laura Exclaimed.

Carmilla walked out of the bathroom. She was too tired to care about what she was wearing…..Which Included Lauras custom made Ravenclaw shirt (her last name was on the back cause she’s a nerd) and a pair of shorts covered in cartoon kittens.

“Oh my gosh” Laura said trying her hardest not to laugh.

“What?” Carmilla looked down and noticed the shorts she was wearing as Laura busted out laughing.

“You’ve gotta be fucking kidding me.” Carmilla said getting into bed.

“You look cute Carm” Her fit of laughter toned down a bit.

“I am not cute, I am fierce” Carmilla said pulling the covers over her.

“Yeah yeah Beyonce” Laura got into bed and noticed that Carmilla had faced in the opposite direction”

“Carm?”

“Yes Sweetheart?”

“We’re supposed to be cuddling”

“I have to be the big spoon?”

“I could just lay on you. Completely up to you.”

Carmilla mumbled and laid on her back.

“C’mere” Carmilla Mumbled.

Laura snuggled next to her she put one arm under Carm and another over her stomach. Carmilla intertwined the hand over her stomach with her own. Carm put her free arm over Laura's shoulder and stroked it a bit with her thumb.

“Goodnight Carm”

“Gonighm cufcake” What Laura interpreted as Carmilla saying goodnight cupcake.

 

***One Missed call from Mom***

**Mom(8:36am):** Where are you? Call me when you wake up.

Carmilla woke up to find laura laying on top of her.

“Laura” Carmilla whispered.

“Lauraaaaaaa” Carmilla tried to gently wake up Laura.

“Whaat” Laura slurred.

“What do you want for breakfast?”

“ten more minutes”

“Alright cutie, I’ll be right back” Carmilla tried to pry Laura off of her.

“noooo” Laura huffed not letting go of Carmilla.

“Come on, I need to go make breakfast, remember?”

“mmphf” Laura was defeated.

“Here hug this” Carmilla took the yellow pillow she was resting over and snaked it under Laura.

“not the same” Laura Slurred.

Carmilla went downstairs to prepare breakfast for Laura. Except that Laura only ate things that were processed several times. She unlocked her phone to find a text from her mom.

“Hey Mom”

“Where are you?”

“At Lauras house”

“Oh, okay. Are you going to make it to dinner tonight?”

“I don’t think so, Laura and I have a biology final.So Laura and I might pull a weekender to study”

“Oh, Alright. Well I just transferred some money into your account in case you go out”

“Thanks mom. Love you”

“Love you too”

 

Alright. Pancakes sound easy? Right? They shouldn't be Too Hard. Carmilla got the mixing bowl ready and began to add in all the ingredients when she had a brilliant idea. 30 minutes, 4 Heart shaped pancakes, some heart shaped strawberries (Which were a pain in the ass to make) and the Neighbors roses in a small vase later, Carmilla was finished. She poured a cup of orange juice to top it all off. She placed it all on a tray and headed upstairs. 

 

“Hon” (Carmilla decided to start using cute nicknames)

“Whaat Carrmm” Laura began to wake up.

“I made you breakfast” Carmilla placed the tray over Lauras lap.

“Wait, Really?” Laura sat up to see one of the cutest setups ever. A red rose in an adorable vase, Strawberries cut into hearts and heart shaped pancakes.

“Carrrrmmmm” Laura groaned.

“Yesssss?” Carmilla smirked.

“Thank you, You’re the best girlfriend ever”

“I know, eat fast, I have a whole day planned for us”

“What are we doing?” Laura asked as she stuffed part of a pancake in her mouth.

“It’s a surprise”

 **Useless Lesbian(10:10):** Laf, I’m fucked. I just told Laura that I had a whole day planned.

 **Brainiac(10:15):** Why can't you have crises after 11 am? Take the girl out

 **Useless Lesbian(10:16):** WHERE?

 

“Carmilla”

“Yes.”

“Take the girl to the movies or bungee jumping or some shit like that. Chicks dig that.”

“I already did breakfast in bed, and that shit was super hard to do”

“Laf, who is that” “Don’t worry Per, Just go back to sleep”

“I see you have company”

“Not my fault”

“I want full details”

“not right now, She’s sleeping, but you should take Laura out to the movies or something like that”

“Orrrrrrr, We could have a double date later” Laf has her

“Fine. Only because I don’t have anything resembling a better plan.”

“I’ll keep her distracted while you make the reservations, talk to you soon Laf”

“Byeeeeee, no Per, I didnt say pie”  
  


“Laura? Are you ready yet?”

“Yeah! I’m coming”

Laura walked down, she was wearing a dress that stopped right above the knee, black tights and some boots. And a bunny Cardigan.

“Laura, You do understand that it’s hot as hell outside, right?”

“Yes.”

“Ohhkay, Well, we just have to stop at my house so that I can change and then we can get started with our day”

“Or, you could borrow some of my clothes and then get started.”

“No”

“Why not? You borrowed my Pajamas”

“All of your clothes are cute. I am not cute.”

“Alright then Miss. fierce as hell Karnstein”

“Come on, let’s get in the car”

They both walked out the house, and Laura made sure to lock all the doors before she left, Just like her dad taught her. Carmilla went over to the passenger door and opened it for Laura.

“Thank you my knight in shining armor”

“Don’t mention it” Carmilla huffed.

She started the car and began driving, Laura snaked her hand under Carmilla's. Carm glanced over and Laura was too busy looking out the window to notice carmilla glancing over.

15 minutes, and a couple of car duets later, they arrived into Carmilla's Garage.

“I still can’t get over how big your house is”

“Laura, you say that every time you come over. Plus, I don’t even live there, I hang out there.”

Carmilla opened Laura's door for her once again. Laura could get used to it.

The walked through the front door and out the back to walk over to Carmillas “House”

“Home sweet home” Carmilla unlocked the door in the process.

Laura sat at Carmillas desk.

“So, What’s first on our agenda?” Laura looked over to see carmilla changing

“First I’m changing then, I’m taking you out. Here, take back your clothes”

“Just leave them. Leaving clothing at each others house is one thing on the list”

“Oh yeah.” Carmilla put on a pair of black Skinny jeans, a white dress shirt and a blazer over it.

“So much for casual” Laura looked over

“I like to look nice” She said as she tied her tie

She took her laptop from her nightstand googled date ideas.   
“What cha doin” Laura got curious and tried to move next to carmilla

“It’s a surprise! Quit peeking!” Carmilla tried to play it cool

_Stargazing, maybe, Gym together? Ew no, Coffee shop? Maybe, Art show, hmmm, Netflix marathon? Been there done that._

“Hey Laura, Have you seen Orange is the New black yet?”

“Did season 3 come out yet?”

“It’s been out”

“Wait what? Seriously? We need postpone, we have to watch it.”

“I need to make a quick call, I’ll be right back” Carmilla walked out and called Kirsch.

 

“Hey Hotti-I mean Carmilla”

“Listen Kirsch, I wouldn’t be calling you unless it were necessary”

“What’s up?”

“Could you clear out a movie theater for a private screening of Orange is the new black?”

“By when do you need it?”

“Less than an hour”

“Are you serious? Do you understand how much work it takes to set that up?”

“Well you better start working on it asap. If you manage to get it done I have a large tip with your name on it.”

“IF I do manage to get it done, do you want anything else?”

“Popcorn, and a ton of candy, you know how Laura likes candy” She rambled. Shit. Kirsch wasn’t supposed to know.

“First Sj, then Elsie, and now Laura. What’s your secret?”

“I have to keep an air of mystery, Don't I?”

“Listen Kirsch, I gotta run, Put it all on my tab, I’ll pay for it at the end of the week”

“Yes mam” Kirsch hung up, he picked up his radio

“We have a Karnstein emergency, I need all hands on deck asap”

Whenever anyone heard the last name Karnstein people were scared. The Karnsteins were powerful, and scary. Or that’s what everyone thought. In reality, they were the nicest group of people you could meet.

 

“Alright, our reservation is in about an hour, so what do you want to do meanwhile?”  
“Reservation?” Laura scoffed.

“Yes Laura, You know, the thing you make when you’re going on a date”

“Wellll. We could cross off cute texts from the list”

“In the same room?” Carmilla asked.

“Yeah? We never specified where we had to text each other”

 

 **Cupcake(11:05am):** It’s not that Hard Carm

 **Babe (11:05am):** Just seems a bit weird, that’s all

 **Cupcake(11:05am):** So, Where are you taking me?

 **Babe (11:06am):** It’s a Surprise “Honey”

 **Cupcake(11:06am):** Cute nicknames? Two can play at that game. Babe, where are you taking me?

 **Babe (11:06am):** I’m older than you.

 **Cupcake(11:07am):** So? I’m still calling you Babe.

 **Babe (11:07am):** These texts are far from cute.

 **Cupcake(11:07am):** Quit being so grumpy, and start being romantic.

 **Babe (11:09am):** My love, I am beyond excited to see you soon. I have our whole evening planned out to make it as romantic as possible! My heart demands for your love, and you’re more beautiful than the day itself!

Laura looks down at her phone as she scoffs.

 **Cupcake(11:10am)** :Now you’re just being mean

 **Babe (11:11Am):** Too soon in our relationship?

 

“Carmilla?” Lilly called out.

Laura and Carmilla walked out into the kitchen.

“Yes mom”

“I thought you were studying all day? Laura, you look lovely as always.”

“Thank you”

“Also, what’s with the tux?”

“Mom, it’s not a tux, it’s a suit, and I was just trying on outfits for Matties welcome back party”

“Laura, did you know that Carmilla had a girlfriend? She’s finally inviting the poor girl over”

Laura giggled a bit.

“She didn’t tell you that she had a girlfriend??!” Laura looked over disapprovingly to Carmilla.

“Right?” Lilly said.

“I can’t wait for it, I’m going to her all of your embarrassing childhood stories” Lilly added.

“I’m sure she’ll enjoy herself” Laura looked over at Carmilla

“If you want, I’ll call up Tyler and you can go pick out a suit and get it tailored for the welcome back party”

“Oh, And you should bring your girlfriend along she can get a dress and then you two can get fitted”

“I gotta run, Don’t set anything on fire, I should be home around 7 In case you and Laura wanna stay over for dinner”

“Laf and I are going to Dinner”  
“That’s fine honey, I love you, see you soon”

“Love you too mom”

Lilly walked out of the house, Although she wasn't always home, she tried her best to have a good relationship with her kids. It went pretty well, The twins didn’t get into much trouble(Except for Carmilla), and Mattie was doing really well for herself.

 

“So, We’re going to a tailor together”

“I guess we are Laura. What kind of color do you want to wear? So I can give Tyler a heads up”

“I was thinking red, Cause I look good in red” Laura said

“Red it is then” Carmilla pulled out her phone

 

 **Miss Karnstein(11:43am):** My mom told me to text you about our clothing for Matties welcome back party

 **Tyler the Tailor(11:45am):** Oh yeah! Your mom told me that a very special someone was joining you ;)

_Did her mom hang a banner over a Highway or something? How many people has she told?_

**Miss Karnstein(11:46am):** Yes Tyler, My _Girlfriend_. When do you want us to stop by?

 **Tyler the **Tailor** (11:47am):** You know I’ll always make room for you, But try and stop by sometime this week so that I don’t drown in work

 **Miss Karnstein(11:48am):** Yes sir. Also, my _girlfriend_ and I were thinking on red for our main color

 **Tyler the **Tailor** (11:49am):** I’ll have fabrics ready

 

“Hey Laura, are you ready to go?”

“Yeah, Let me just get my bag”

“I’ll be at the door”

Laura goes back into Carmillas room/house to get her bag, that just so happens to be next to her laptop.

_Stargazing, Art show, Dinner, Movies, Netflix Marathon? Carmila Karnstein what do you have planned?_

She quickly grabbed her bag and headed towards the door,

“After you”

“You’re such a Gentlewoman Carm”

“Yeah yeah”

Carmilla walked over to her door and opened it for her

“Thanks babe”

Carmilla began to drive to The movie theater and after about 5 minutes Lauras hand found Carmillas.

 

“Kirsch Is it all set up?” Carmilla asked while holding Laura's hand.

“Yes mam, follow me this way”

“Carm, What’s going on? What are we doing”

“Laura, We’re at a movie theater, what in the world could be possibly be doing” Carmilla rolled her eyes  
“Theater number 14” Here you are Miss Karnstein” Kirsch handed Carmilla a remote.

“The top one is to signal no and the bottom signal yes, you can do that or you can just yell it out, There’s going to be a technician there the whole time.”

“Thanks Kirsch” Carmilla slipped him a 50 before heading inside of the doors

“Carmilla, Are we just watching a movie? Cause you could have just told me”

“Where do you want to sit?” Carmilla and Laura stood at the bottom of the movie theater

“Are we here like an hour early? Shouldn’t this place be filled?” Laura asked as she guided Carmilla to the very center of the movie theater

“Nope, We’re Right on time”

“Hey, Can we start?”

“No problem Miss Karnstein”

“Carm.”

_The animals, the animals, Trapped Trapped Trapped ‘Til the cage is full_

“You did not”

_The Cage is full, The day is new,_

“Oh, But I did”

_And everyone is waiting, waiting on you._

“Did you seriously rent out a whole movie theater so that we could watch Orange is the New Black?” Laura asked in disbelief

“Mayybe”

“Carm how much did this cost!?” Laura asked imagining the insane amount of money this could have cost

“One phone call and a drive here” Carmilla replied

“Seriously Carmilla, I don’t want you spending insane amounts of money on me” Laura replied

“Sundance, My family owns a law firm, We have the Kardashians as one of our Clients”

“The amount of money in my bank account is too much for me to spend alone. Let me spoil you for a couple of weeks okay?”

“Carm, you should be-”

“Shhh, It’s starting”

 

 **Brainiac(1:07pm):** I made Reservations for that Japanese place at 7, Per and I are are wearing formal clothes so I recommend you do too

 **Brainiac(1:08pm):** Also, Kirsch texted me about the Movie theater thing, You totally should have invited us!!!!

 **Brainiac(1:09pm):** Too Busy wooing your lady to pay attention to your best friend, I see how it it.

 **Useless Lesbian(1:15pm):** I am watching Alex Vause go down on Piper on a huge ass screen, Quit distracting me.

 **Brainiac(1:17pm):** SPOILERS DUDE!

 **Brainiac(1:17pm):** I hate you

 

"Carm I'm cold" Laura Groaned 

"Where's your Cardigain?" 

"I left it in the car..."

"Take my blazer"

 

"Carmm I'm still colld"

"You're so hard to please" Carmilla stated as she wrapped her arm around Laura to bring her closer

"I love you Carm"

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Thanks for reading! I spent all morning on this and I hope you enjoyed it. I'm gonna try to finish up chapter 3 by tomorrow and I might start scheduling Tues and Thursdays for fic updates. Let me know what you want to see in the next chapter. I'm completely open to any advice/opinions you have on this.Also also, this multi chapter series will have very minimal angst, Cause the fandom just need fluff.  
> Hartoswag.tumblr.com


	3. Ellen and Portia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> LaFerry and Hollsteins dinner date.

“I love you too Laura”

 

Nicky was just taken away.  Carmilla kept it together (As hard as that was) Laura on the other hand cried.

 

“Why did they have to take her away?!!!” Laura sniffled.

“She had heroin sweetheart”

“It’s not like she wanted the addiction! Look at Morello, She’s so sad!”

“Laura, Laura it’s okay.” Carmilla pulled Laura closer.

 

“We have dinner with Laf and Per in an hour, and Per said that they were trying to out dress us, so we should go get changed” Carmilla said signaling the technician.

“Wait, is it like a formal dinner?” Laura asked as she got up.

“Yes Laura”

“I don't have anything dressy. Wait, unless you count my dress from the Winter formal”

“Don’t worry, Tyler dropped off an outfit for you” Carmilla and Laura walked out the theater.

“Thanks kirsch, I’ll make sure to stop by at the end of the week” Kirsch nodded.

“You got me a dress??”

“I want to outdo Laf and Perry. And I will  succeed.” Carmilla opened the door for Laura.

“I’ll drop you off first and I’ll come get you in about an hour, Does that sound good?”

“Yeah, I’ll just let my dad know”

 

 **Honey(5:40pm):** I’m going to dinner with Perry, Carm and Laf

 **Dad(5:45pm):** Don’t forget your bear spray! I love you

 **Honey(5:46pm):** Dad, I’ll be with Carm, I’ll be fine

 

“Alright Laura, Do you want to go get your things and come change and shower at my house or do you want me to come pick you up in an hourish?”

“Come pick me up in about an hour”

“Alright” Carmilla put the car in park and opened the door for Laura.

“I’ll see you in an hour babe”

 

Laura walked upstairs to see said dress.

How the hell did Tyler get inside and how does he know my measurements?

Laura glanced over to her bed.

There it is!

Lara unzipped the garment bag and looked at it in awe.

_Holy shit. This dress is so fucking pretty._

 

_Tyler you son of a bitch, you really outdid yourself this time._

Carmilla had opened her bag to find a black and golden blazer. Carmilla hated any shade having to do with yellow, but this so looked so damn good.

 

 **Cupcake(6:03pm):** Carmilla, this dress is too pretty and I don't know if I can accept it.

 **Babe(6:04pm):** Kylie Jenner just got sued over some car dispute, Guess who her Lawyers are?

 **Cupcake(6:05pm):** Also, How did Tyler get in? You were with me the whole time.

 **Babe(6:06pm):** He has his methods.

 

Carmilla didn’t know his methods, all she did was text him a size and an address and told him to drop off a dress there and then to drop off her outfit.

 

There was only an hour left, Carmilla had showered and dried out her hair before putting on the suit starting with the black dress shirt. Followed by the black skinny jeans, a golden tie and topping it all off with the blazer.

 

 **Babe(6:30):** I’m on my way over, can't wait to see you :*

 

Laura had just hopped out of the shower and made her way over to the dress. She slid the dress on, did her hair really quickly, slipped on her heels and looked into the mirror.

_Damn._

Carmilla arrived to the scene and decided to knock on her door.

“You know you can just come in Carm”

“I’m trying to be romantic!”

“Coming”

Laura had rushed downstairs fully glammed out, evened out her breath and answered the door.

“Carm, you’re being ridu-” Laura paused to see her best friend standing in the doorway.

“I got you flowers, because you know. We’re dating and stuff” Carmilla jumbled with her words.

“Carm, you’re so beautiful- I mean, the Flowers. The flowers are really beautiful” Laura took the flowers and put them on the table.

“I’ll let my dad get those, He’ll be home soon”

“Laura, You look remarkable.”

“You don’t look so bad yourself”

Laura and Carmilla were both gazing at each other, stunned by how amazing they both looked.

 

 **Brainiac(6:45pm):** We got here a bit early, You guys on your way yet?

 

“Oh shoot, I totally forgot what we were doing” Carmilla snapped out of it.

“We should probably go before we’re late”

The drive there was silent, Carmilla sneaking peeks at Laura.

Laura linked her arm with Carmillas, as they made a rather large entrance. The whole restaurant looked over at the incredibly attractive couple.

“I’m with the table of 4 reservation at 7”

“Right this way” The waitress led her to the table to where Laf and Perry were at having a nice conversation before Ellen and Portia strutted their way over. Perry was wearing a dark purple sleeveless dress, adoring her neck was a nice pearl necklace that stop before her collar bone. Lafontaine was wearing a black dress shirt and a purple vest along with a purple bowtie. Although they did look spectacular together, it was no match for Carmilla and Laura.

 

Carmilla pulled out Laura's chair and seated her.

“Thanks Babe”

“Damn it” Lafontaine whispered.

“What’s wrong Laf?” Carmillas cocky grin came out.

“Does this mean that I have to pay for dinner”

“Have I ever made you pay dinner regardless of how many times I out dress you?”

“No” Laf sighed.

“I will win one day.”

“In your dreams geek”

“Laura, you look stunning” Per said.

“Where did you get your dress?” Perry asked.

“I Don’t know, Carm’s tailor brought it to me, Carm where is this from”

“Valentino's sweetheart, Tyler has some friends that work there”

Perry gawked, “You mean valentino's, like the really huge fashion line for celebrities?”

Before Laura could answer the waiter walked over.

“Are you interested in a bottle of wine or champagne”

“Two bottles of Dom Perignon, 2004 please” Luckily, the restaurant didn't card you if you had the money so they were more than glad to get rid of two bottles of 200$ champagne , And everyone knew who Carmilla Karnstein was and if they denied her it, hell would be released.

“Sure thing, your chef should be here in a few minutes”

“So, Perry, since we haven't had the proper conversation yet, Would you like to fill me in about every detail in your relationship?”

“Per, Have you not told Laura about us?” Lafontaine looked over to Perry.

“I was too busy getting to know the love of my life”

“Oh yeah? Where are they at the moment?” Lafontaine inched close.

Before Per could say anything or Laf get any closer Carmilla whispered over to Laura.

“They make me want to puke” Laura let out a chuckle.

“You know, we can hear you” Lafontaine looked over towards them.

“Come on, I want to know about you guys” Laura whined.

“Okay, Laura I'll Fill you in” Carmilla inhaled.

“So, At the very begining of biology class, when Laf and I were still partners, They kept looking over at this really pretty girl. After a week of staring Perry down I finally talked them up to talking to her”

“ _But Carm, What if she isn’t into it?, What is if she thinks I’m weird_ ” Carmilla mocked Laf

“Anyways, Lafontaine finally got the courage to talk to her and then hang out with her, and then Finally ask her out”

“And that’s also why I ended up with Lois Lane as my lab partner instead of Dexter's doppelganger.”

“Wait, I thought Mrs Jackson asked us to switch cause Perry was doing bad” Laura looked over at Laf

“uhhhh.” Lafontaine choked on their words.

“I’m sorry for the Delay, the last table decided to ask me a ridiculous amount of questions before letting me go.” The Chef turned the grill on and sharpened his knife and the waiter finally came over

“Heres your champagne,I had to dig deep to find this.” The young lady poured the champagne into everyone's flutes.

“Thank you” Carmilla smiled

“Pleasure’s all mine Miss. Karnstein”

Laura took a sip from the bubbly drink before her eyes went wide.

“Holy shit Carm, This is so good” Laura whispered towards Carmilla.

“You have a great taste. That’s why you’re dating me” Carmilla flaunted.

“How’s that going by the way?” Laf asked.

“You better be treating my Laura right” Perry said.

“For your information, I have been treating Laura Very well, I think I might even be spoiling her”

“That might be true, but you don't know what I have in store” Laura bopped her nose.

“I can’t wait to find out”

The rest of dinner was spent quite nicely, With Laura practically downing a bottle of champagne by herself. Lafontaine talking about how the biology teacher was ridiculous for giving them a 92 one what they should have gotten a 96 on. Perry talked about how her cooking classes were coming along. Carmilla didn’t talk much, but she enjoyed when the chef threw shrimp at her mouth (Laura giggled every time she caught it because Carm would clap like a seal afterwards) They topped off their meal with mochi ice cream.

“Well, It’s been a real pleasure to see you two all up on each other, but Laura and I should head home because it’s starting to get late”

Carmilla called for the check as she handed over her card.

She briefly pulled out her wallet and left the chef a hefty tip along with the waitress.

They walked out and they said their goodbyes.

“Wait!” Laura pulled out her phone.

“We need to take a picture together”

“Ugggh. Why?” Carmilla added.

“Because we look hot and we need pictures of our dates to make it believable”

They all gathered together as Laura tried to extend her arm to get everyone in frame

“Laura, Let me take it, I’m the tallest” Perry took over the phone and took a picture of the 4 of them.

“Now just you two” Perry added.

Laura and Carmilla held each other as if they were at prom.

“Come onn, You’re both stiffer than a board. You’re a couple for pete's sake” Perry added.

Carmilla put her arms around Laura and rested her chin on Laura's shoulder.

“There we go” Perry added.

She took a couple of pictures before she gave back the phone.

“Tonight was really great, I hope we can do it again” Lafontaine announced.

“We’ll give it a second thought, goodnight guys” Carmilla said.

“Byye! guys!”

 

“So do you want to stay over at my place or yours” Carmilla asked starting the car.

“Yours, My dad’s home and I smell like alcohol. Also, Are you good to drive??” Laura panicked.

“I had half a glass two hours ago” Carmilla backed up the car.

“Could you text my mom and tell her I’m on my way home”

“No problem”

 

 **Sweetheart(9:26pm):** This is Laura, Carmilla and I are on our way home

 **Mom(9:35):** Awesome! Hope you guys had a great time

 

Carmilla pulled in the driveway and Lilly was watching her from the balcony.

“Hey Honey! Hey Laura” She shouted.

“Mom, It’s late, Quit shouting you’ll wake the neighbors” Carmilla replied.

They walked directly to Carmilla's house disregarding Will.

“Hey Kitty Cat”

 

Carmilla unlocked the door and walked in.

“You know where everything is at cupcake, If you need any pajamas, they’re in that cabinet”

Laura took out a olive tank top and a pair of Pajama bottoms before going into the bathroom to change,Carmilla changed in the middle of the room Because she didn't have anything to hide.

Laura walked back into the room.

“Woah, Warn me first” Laura shielded her eyes.

“Come on, It's nothing you haven't seen before.”

“You can unshield your eyes, I’m done” Laura looked over as Carmilla was wearing tight shorts and a Pink Floyd tank top.

Carmilla sat on top of the bed and pulled over her laptop Laura pulled over the covers and sat next to Carm.

“Do you want to watch anything before bed?”Carmilla glanced over.

“I was thinking we could practice something”

“What would that be?”

“Kissing”

“Really? Are you sure you want to try this now?” Carmilla had a bit of concern in her voice.

“Yeah I’m completely sure of it”

“Okay, Well Let’s try this out” Carmilla sat up and faced Laura.

Carmilla placed one hand on Lauras waist and another one on her chin. Laura put her arms around Carmillas neck.

“Are you ready?” Carmilla asked.

“Totally”

Carmilla pulled Laura's chin up so that she was looking up at her, and pulled her waist closer as she leaned in, Lauras lips were soft and tasted like champagne, Carmilla's tongue grazed Laura's lip and Laura pulled Carmilla closer down, Carmilla gently bit Lauras Lower lip. Lauras breathing became ragged before Carmilla pulled away.

“Woah” Laura on the verge of passing out.

“I know” Carmilla Exhaled.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the late update! I kinda got caught up with other things, But I'll be updating Tuesdays and Thursdays. I hope you guys enjoyed it!


	4. Ducks And Roses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Camilla and Laura "Enjoy" a date in the park, and come out as a couple.

“Was that okay?” Laura’s eyes looked worried.

“Amazing, Why, Was I bad?” Carmilla a bit concerned.

“Not at all, You were amazing too, It’s just that the only Person I’ve kissed was Danny and-”

“You kissed Xena??!!” Carmilla distanced herself a bit.

“It was truth or dare!!” Laura defended _No it wasn’t_  
“You kissed Xena and Now I kissed you!”

“I’m going to have to bleach my mouth now” Carmilla walked over to the bathroom.  
“Carmilla, It was months ago!” _More like a few weeks ago._

“Still” Muffled by her toothbrush in her mouth.

“Well, You kissed Elsie and Sj And like Half the girls our school” Laura Placed her hands on her hips.

“Well, yeah but, They’re all below 7 feet so they don’t count”

“Danny is 6’2, you don’t have to exaggerate”

“What if I get Ginger-Virus” Carmilla walked towards the room.

“Don’t be ridiculous, the worst you’ve gotten out of kissing a million girls is cold sores”

“What can I say, I’m a popular girl, Not my fault you’re dating the Hottest Lesbian in the school”

Laura Scoffed “You’re ridiculous” She walked into the bathroom.

“You know it’s true!” Carmilla hollered.

Laura walked back out and joined Carmilla in bed.

“Are we going to cuddle or are you gonna keep the Danny thing going” Laura asked.

“Come on Sweetheart, I could never be mad at you for something like that” Carmilla pulled Laura to her right side.

“Grossed out? Yes. Mad? nope.”   
“Shut up and let me sleep. We have a big day tomorrow” Laura snuggled into Carmilla neck.

“Is that so?” Carmilla moved away some loose strands of hair from her face.

“Well goodnight darling, Sleep well.”

 

Carmilla was woken up by Laura's phone.

“Hello”

“Hey Where’s Laura?”

“I’ll get her for you”

“Hey Laura, your dad’s calling you”

“Gimme me phone” Laura could barely form a sentence.

“Hey dad, What’s up”

“I just wanted to call you and tell you that I can’t make it home today, Someone decided to let the intern do the paperwork and he messed up”

“That’s okay dad, I’ll stay with Carmilla again”

“Great, Well, Call me if anything happens, Love you, Bye”

She handed the phone back to Carm and set it back down.

Laura snuggled back to where she was at.

“Laura, You do understand that it’s 2 pm?”

“Wait, it’s two pm??!!”

“Yes Laura that’s what I said”

“Shoot! We’re behind schedule!” Laura jumped out of bed and ran over to her bathroom.

“Can you at least tell me what’s going on?” Carmilla waited outside the door and she heard the water running.

“Just go get changed, Don’t wear anything formal, cause It’s not a fancy date”

“Laura what are w-” She was cut off by Laura's lips on hers

“Just do as your told”

Carmilla did as she was told and took out some short leather shorts and a shirt with the moon phases on it.

Laura got out and put on a t shirt and a pair of shorts.

“We need to stop by my house so I can change into something and I need to go pick up some stuff”

“Are you ready to go Laura?”

“Yeah, Lets go”

Carmilla and Laura walked towards the door.

“Hey Carm!” Lilly greeted them both.

“Hey mom”

“Where are you two ladies going”

“We’re going to my house and-”Laura was rudely interrupted with.

“Finish studying!” Carmilla said almost too excited.

“Alright then, Well, I hope you both have fun _Studying_. If you guys have time tonight, you could join us for dinner”

“Mom, Why can’t you invite us to lunch or breakfast, Why is it always Dinner?”

“Because It’s the only time I usually have off so it’s easier. Now get out of my house, Your negativity is bothering my day off”

“Love you mom”

“Bye Lilly!” Laura waved.

“Love you both, Don’t do anything stupid!”

Carmilla drove them over to Laura's house.

“Do you want me to wait here or are you going to take a while?”

“Come in, I don’t want you waiting like a lost puppy”

Carmilla opened the door for Laura and waited in the living room, she noticed the roses she had given Laura the night before sitting in the middle of the coffee table with a note attached.

_Bring her over for dinner soon! -Papa Hollis_

 

Laura walked down wearing a floral dress and a pair of white slip ons, she proceeded to walk into the kitchen where she packed up a couple things.

“Do you need a hand Laura?” Carmilla got off the couch and walked over to the kitchen.

“Take this to the car, I need to get my bag and then we can go”

“Okay” Carmilla took a hold of the basket and put it inside the car. She tried to sneak a peek inside but before she could laura walked over, she put her bag inside and waited outside her door.

“What are you waiting for Laura”

“For you to open my door for me”

“Laura, are you really incapable to open your own door at 16?” Carmilla opened it for her.

“I’m not incapable, I just have a super hot girlfriend to do it for me” Laura flashed her a smile as Carmilla scoffed and shut the door.

She got into the driver's side and was about to start driving when she realized that she didn't know where they’re going.

“Where to buttercup?”

“The Park”

“We’re going to the park?” Carmilla began to drive.

“Is there an issue with our date location”

“The park has ducks and a pond and it just doesn’t sound very sanitary”

“Carmilla, _It’s a park_ , You’re not going to die”

“I’m just concerned, that’s all” Carmilla paid attention to the road.

“Worried that ducks are going to attack us?” Laura turned towards Carmilla.

“Oh no Carm, we better watch out for fish or Birds or.. What if they have People there!!!!” Laura flailed her arms around dramatically.

“Shut up” They had arrived at a stop light.

“Make me”

Carmilla leaned in and kissed Laura, completely losing track of where she was, Laura deepening the kiss putting her hands on the back of Carmilla's neck.

“Move it asshole!” Some guy yelled behind them honking his horn.

Carmilla pulled away and began driving.

“Fuck off dick” She flipped off the guy and glanced over to Laura whose chest was heaving and red scattered across her face.

“Well now I know how to shut you up” Carmilla grinned.

The rest of the car ride was quiet with Laura glancing over every few minutes

“Here we are. A very sanitary way of spending our sunday” Carmilla opened the door for Laura, Laura brought out the basket

“Hold my hand”

“Fine.” Carmilla reached over and intertwined fingers.

“Lets sit here” Laura pulled out a blanket and laid it out close to the pond.

She set the basket in the middle and began pulling out food.

“Picnic in the park. nothing more romantic than screaming children and gross birds bothering us”

“Carm quit being so grumpy and eat the sandwich” Laura threw the sandwich at her.

“Laura, They’re looking at us”

“Who care? We’re hot lesbians”

“No Laura, _the ducks_ ”

“Carm, They’re just eyeing down your sandwich, you should calm down”

“Laura, Laura, they’re coming closer” Carmilla couldn't keep her eyes off the ducks.

She sat behind Laura and played it off as if she just wanted to hug her.

“Would you like some strawberries”

“Right now isn’t the time Laura, They’re getting closer”

Laura looked over at Carmilla who looked like she’s been met with some ferocious creature, but they were ducks. Ducks. Laura reached into the basket and pulled out a bag of pellets(because she read online that bread was super bad for ducks)and threw them over at the ducks.

“Will you calm down and have a romantic picnic with me?”

Carmilla went back to where she was sitting since the ducks had retreated to the other couple near them

“So, On a scale from 1-10 how great of a girlfriend have I been?” Carmilla finally took a bite of the sandwich

“I’d give you a 10 but that duck freak out set you back to an 8”

“Laura, Ducks are freaky, They’re meant to be consumed with a nice side of Chardonnay or white wine. Not be seen around a park.”

“Do you know how ridiculous you sound right now Carm”

“Laura, it’s true”

“Just for that I’ll bump you up to an 8.5 Only because you’re cute”

“Are you ready for Mrs. Jackson's Biology test?”

“Wait, that’s tomorrow?” Laura eyes went wide.

“Don’t worry, Laf helped me out and you and I can help you study when we get finished with this.”

“I love you Carm”

“I love you too cupcake”

Laura leaned into kiss Carmilla, Laura set one hand on Camila's thigh and Carmilla's hands were too busy holding them both up to touch laura. Carmilla deepened the kiss, grazing her tongue against Laura's bottom lip and she heard the faint sound of a camera going off.

“What the hell?” Carmilla backed away.

“Date pictures”

“Why not while we’re enjoying our food? Why during a kiss?”

“Authenticating it. Now one picture of us looking really cute”

“Ugh”

“Put your arms around me Carm”

Laura sat in Carmilla's lap as Carmilla slipped her arms around Laura

“Okay, now kiss my cheek”

“Steady, Okay, Two more pictures”

Laura had pulled her phone back to her and carm

“Look at how cute we look!”

“You’re not posting these, are you?”

“Worried one of your _study buddies_ might come after me?” Laura got up and packed her things

“No, I’d just like to surprise my mom with the most amazing woman I’ve met”

“I’m just gonna print them out and put them all over your room”

“Laura, Laura _they’re_ back”

“Dear god Carm, They’re just ducks” Laura looked over to Carmilla, surrounded by ducks

“Laura, Help. They’re just staring at me. What the hell do they want”

“Food”

“Feed the ducks Laura!”

“I’m walking to the car, Care to join me?”

“Laura, they’re still following me, What do I do? should I move fast or slow or?” Carmilla backed up very slowly, staring them down and trying not to step on them.

“Carm” She threw a handful of duck food in the opposite direction and watched them all scurry over.

“Nothing to worry abou-” Before Laura could finish her sentence she witnessed Carmilla _Run, Run._

“Carmilla, Help me carry this”

“No way, I’m not going near those vile creatures” She was still running towards the car. Laura began to jog because the basket got in her way but by the time she got near the car Carmilla quickly took the basket from her and threw it into the back. Carmilla then opened the door for Laura and quickly sat her down and shut the door before getting into the drivers seat.

“Carmilla, They’re just ducks”

“I am not a fan of them” She began to drive away from the park.

“They’re weird. Do they really need beaks that long?” Laura scoffed at her comment and reached over for Carmilla's hand intertwining them together.

“Did you at least have fun on our date?” Laura looked over

“Anywhere I’m with you I’m happy” Carmilla let out a smile, Laura had succeeded.

They had arrived to Carmilla's house, Lilly sitting on the couch in the living room watching some law show or something.

“Mom, you’re a Lawyer, why are you watching that”

“Because I always get dumb cases about money, I never get anything like dog custody”

“Reasonable. Well, Laura and I are going to finish up some things for science and we’ll join you for dinner later”

“Great! Also, I forgot to mention but I need you to take Will and Elsie to go get tailored with you.”

“Mooom! You know I can’t stand Elsie or Will”

“Too bad, Do this and I’ll let you bring Lafontaine and their date to Matties party”

“Can I bring them to get tailored also?”

“Wait, Laura, would you like to come to the Party?”

“I’m afraid I can’t, I have a Big event to attend that date” Laura did her best to think of something quick

“That’s a shame. Well, If you change your mind let Carmilla know. And Carm, you better get along with Will and Elsie”

“I guess I don’t have a choice”

They walked over to Carmillas _House_

“Give me a second to call Lafontaine really quick and we can get started”

 

“What’s up Carm?”

“My mom just asked if you wanted to come to Matties party with me”

“Am I allowed to bring Per?”

“Of course you are, I wouldn’t be able to keep you two away from each other if I tried”

“Yeah, We’ll totally be there”

“You’re also coming to get tailored with us sometime this week, So keep in mind what you want to wear so Tyler can work on it”

“Can’t we just buy something and show up?”

“God no. My mom is very strict on Formal dress code. Wear the wrong two colors and she’ll bite you.”

“I’ll let Per know”

“Also, Could you send me the notes for the biology test tomorrow? I kinda told Laura that I knew everything on the test”

“Yeah, No problem, Just give me a few”

“Alright, Thanks, I’ll talk to you soon”

“Bye”

 

“Are you ready to study?”

“Not at all, I’m going to forget all of this Carm”

“I know what to do, I’ll be right back”

Carmilla walked out of her house and over to her moms kitchen.

“Mom, Where are the cookies?”

“Top cabinet”

“They’re not there mom”

Lilly got up from the couch and walked over to Carmilla, she went to the top cabinet and moved a couple of boxes in the way.

“Yes they are”  
“Thank you”

“Where do you think you’re taking all of those cookies?”  
“They’re important Ma”

“If you get into a sugar coma I’m not driving you to the hospital”

“I’ll make sure to keep that in mind”

Carmilla walked back in to see Lauras eyes go wide to the sight of cookie

“Cookies!”

“Hey, You won’t get any unless you get the questions right. Understood?”

 

Half a pack of cookies and 39 questions later,

“Okay, What happens in cellular respiration?” Carmilla said growing tired, Glad that they were on the last question.

“Plants or animals break down molecules to release and store energy”

“What’s the first step”

“Glycolysis”

“And where does it happen?”

“In the cytoplasm”

“What happens next”

“If there’s no oxygen then the next step is fermentation”

“What happens if there is Oxygen?”

“It’s called Aerobic respiration and there is much more energy produced”

“And that makes 40 questions Sweetheart, You are more than prepared for this test”

“I had an amazing teacher, What can I say”

Laura leaned in and kissed Carmilla, Gently and loving. Laura bit Carmilla's lower lip and soothed it her tongue shortly after. Carmilla's hand reached up to hold on to Lauras hair.

“Carmilla! Laura! Dinner’s ready!”

They both jumped and Carmilla tumbled off of the bed.

“We’ll be there soon mom!” Carmilla called out steadying her breath looking over to Laura, hair all over the place,face flushed in red and uneven breath.

“You alright there Buttercup?” Carmilla had gotten off the floor.

“Shut up”

“Care to join me for dinner?” Carmilla held out her hand for laura before it was swatted away from her.

“I can get up myself”

Laura and Carmilla walked into the dining room Will already seated and Lilly making her way to the table.

“What’s wrong Laura?”

“Why do you mean” Laura said taking a seat.

“You look like you just ran a marathon? Carmilla Karnstein, How hot is it in your room?” Lilly Looked over to Carmilla.

“I keep my room at a cool temperature, Laura here is just a bit flushed from answering so many Biology questions, Isn’t that right Laura” Carmilla's eyebrow fast to quirk up.

“Uh Yeah! Sorry, The Biology test has me a bit worked up”

“Well, I hope that Carmilla is helping you out with that” Carmilla let out a chuckle.

“I’m doing a very good job mother”

Dinner consisted of sauteed asparagus, Grilled chicken and a side of roasted potatoes, Laura and Carmilla ate as much as they could but the cookies beforehand probably didn't help out their appetite.

“Dinner was great Lilly!” Laura finished the rest of  the red wine Lilly had set out (She didn’t mind the drinking red wine so that they could acquire a taste)

“Thanks for dinner mom” Carmilla took Laura's plate and set it in the sink.

“We’re going off to bed mom, Love you, goodnight” She kissed her mom on the cheek before heading out.

“Do you need to borrow some clothes?” Carmilla began to remove her shirt as soon as they walked in.

“I brought some with me” Laura took her bag into Carmilla's bathroom to change and brush her teeth.

“You almost done in there? I need to brush my teeth”

“Let me put on my shirt”

Laura walked out wearing a “Keep calm the doctor’s here” and a pair of black shorts.

 

 **PerBear(10:16pm):** Laf just invited me to Matties Welcome back Party!!!!

 **Lois Lane(10:17pm):** I’m super excited for it all!

 **PerBear(10:17pm):** Laf is Beyond excited to go suit shopping with Carmilla, Also are you ready for the Bio Test tomorrow?

 **Lois Lane(10:17):** Beyond ready, Carmilla helped me study, cookies as incentives.

 

“Are we still cuddling tonight” Carmilla got into bed.

“Carm, we’re cuddling for as long as we date” Laura set her phone down and went to lay against Carmilla's side, Carmilla put an arm over her waist and one around her shoulders

“Goodnight cupcake”

 

Carmilla was woken up by the sound of Laura's Doctor Who alarm.

“Stop the annoying whistling sounds” Carmilla threw a pillow over her face.

“Carm get up, We have school” Carmilla groaned and sat up, Laura had taken her bag and pulled out some jeans to change into.

“Do you have a Carmilla-type shirt I can wear”

“Why didn’t you just bring one?”

“Because we’re coming out as a couple today”

“Here, Wear this one” She handed Laura a Guns and roses shirt with the sleeves cut off

“Perfect”

Carmilla and Laura both got dressed, Carmilla walking into the kitchen with Hers, Laura and Wills lunch packed.

“Your mom is too sweet” Laura picked up her bag.

“Will! We’re leaving early, Your keys are on the table” Carmilla got into her car (A Red Challenger Hellcat) All the guys at school drool over Carmilla's Car. Will has a white Bmw because according to Carmilla he has no taste. Her mother drove a Tesla (because the Environment is important).

They had arrived to school, On time. Okay, _Maybe 5 minutes later than usual_ Carmilla Opened the door for Laura and they walked in hand in hand. Carmilla wearing a crop top, Leather pants, red flannel, and a pair of combat boots. Laura wore a pair of olive skinny jeans, the guns and roses shirt and a pair of flats. Laura laid a kiss on Carmilla's cheek as they walked in.

“Carm, I need to stop by my locker before Biology Class”

“Let’s go sweetheart”

Carmilla had waited next to Laura as she got her books out.

“Hey Laura, I was wondering if you still needed the notes for World history” Danny looked over at Carmilla. Both having a rivalry over Laura since the 6th grade.

“Xena” Carmilla sneered.

“Fang Face” Danny glared over.

“Yeah! I don’t need them right now though” Laura shut her locker before she reached over for Carmilla's hand. Carmilla decided to rub it into Dannys face so she went and planted a kiss on Laura's cheek.

“Wait, are you two like a thing?” Danny looked at Laura

“Yeah! Carm and I just started Dating” Carmilla smirked over at Danny and saw a little glint of rage in her eyes.

“I gotta go Hollis, See you in class”

“Wait, Danny come back” Laura was going to catch up to her before Carmilla got a hold of her wrists.

“Come on cupcake, We’re going to be late to Biology”

“Shoot, You’re right”

Laura and Carmilla raced up the staircase hand in hand racing over to biology Class.

“Hollis, Karnstein, no surprise seeing you two race to class yet again” Mrs. Jackson ignored their hand holding.

They walked in and sat at their labs, Perry and Laf near the Center of the class and Laura and Carmilla seated all the way in the back

“Alright Class, Put away all your books, and get ready to start on the Biology Test” Mrs. Jackson began to hand out the papers.

Carmilla got a text,

 **Mom(8:50am):** I need you and Will to be home for dinner so we can talk about the party attire and all that jazz, Have a great day at school! :*

Then Laura got a text.

 **Danny Lawrence(8:56am):** I can’t believe you, I pour my feelings out to you and you kiss me and tell me that right now isn’t a good time. Then you go and get together with your best friend. Find someone else for the history notes.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Thank you for reading! It'd be cool if you could send me some feed back for this on tumblr. Suggestions and prompts are cool too! Updates to Occur Tuesdays and Thursdays!


	5. Inhale and Exhale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carmilla is #Whipped, and Laura is trying to decide whether talking to Danny is really worth it.

“That test was so easy!” Laura, Carmilla, Perry, and LaFontaine were walking to their next class.

“Beyond easy, it took me like 10 minutes to finish!” LaF held hands with Perry.

“Well LaF, Not all of us were blessed with a brain as big as yours” Perry added.

“Actually brain size doesn't matter at all, It’s actually the depth of-” LaFontaine and Perry walked off to go make out in the stairwell(They thought it was sneaky but everyone knows).

“Hold on a sec Carm” Laura paused as she took out to read her phone.

 **Danny Lawrence(8:56am):** I can’t believe you, I pour my feelings out to you and you kiss me and tell me that right now isn’t a good time. Then you go and get together with your best friend. Find someone else for the history notes.

Laura scoffed at the message.

“What’s wrong Laura?” Carmilla put away her phone making a note to go home on time.

“Nothing, Just um, Dad stuff” Laura brushed it away.

“You sure? Do you wanna talk about it?” Carmilla held on to Laura's hand.

“It’s nothing Carm, My dad wanted to tell me that he couldn’t be home for dinner again”Laura flashed Carmilla a grin _Smooth Laura._

“Oh. If you want you can spend the night again, You know my mom loves you” Carmilla tried to cheer her up.

“Or, You could come over and we could have a Netflix dinner date”

“That sounds like a better plan. Do you want me to pick up food or are you cooking?”

“I’ll cook. How hard can It be?”

“You have history next right?” Carmilla held her hand as they walked down the hallway.

“Ugh, Don’t remind me” Laura sighed.

“Babe, It’s so Easy! Make it through this class and I’ll bring you a present tonight” Carmilla stopped since they had arrived to Laura's class.

“What kind of present are we talking about? Red wine or Cake?”

“I’ll surprise you” Carmilla smiled.

“Oh, I need to talk to my mom after school so I wont be able to see you until our date”

“That’s alright Carm. Gives me time to clean up” Laura had spotted Danny down the hallway getting closer.

“I’ll be over aroun-”Before Carmilla could finish her sentence Laura had launched forward and kissed Carmilla. Danny walked by to see a full blown make out session by the two.

“Ugh” She scoffed and walked into class.

“Woah there cupcake, You should have let me finish first”

“Sorry. I was just authenticating” _Smooth Hollis._

“As I was saying before I was so Rudely interrupted, I’ll be over around 7”

“You should get to class before you’re late Carm”

“I should, Well, I’ll see you soon, Love you” Carmilla had placed a chaste kiss on Laura's lips

Laura had walked in to be glared at by Danny. She took a seat by Perry.

“What’s Danny's deal? Laura, Did you piss her off” Perry glanced over to Danny who seemed to calm down when Kirsch sat next to her.

“She’s pissed that Carmilla and I are _Dating_ ” Laura took out her history book.

“Did you tell her that it’s all fake?”

“Even if it weren’t. Why should she care?”

“Well, Laura, You did kiss her then shoot her down”

“Keep it down Perry, I haven’t told Carm that and I’m not planning to anytime soon”

“Have you told her anything about it?”

“I told her that I kissed Danny during truth or dare and that was it”

“But you didn’t”

“That’s why you can’t say anything”

“You should talk to Danny, I never seen her so pissed before”

“I’m planning on it Per,but I kinda made out with Carmilla in the hallway to make her jealous”

“What made you think that was a good idea?”

“I don’t know Perry, I was was pissed at the fact that Danny thinks she owns me and she thinks it’s okay t-”

“Alright Class turn to page 210, We’re learning about the Renaissance in Europe, and how it influenced the most amazing artists at the time”

**Hollis(11:24am):** Danny, I need to talk to you. Meet me by my locker after school

 **Danny Lawrence(11:56am):** Alone? Or is Edward Cullen going to be there?

 **Hollis(11:58am):** I don’t need supervision. So no, Edward Cullen Will not be joining us.

The rest of World history was pretty boring. Laura didn’t care about Michelangelo or his sculptures (Don’t tell Carm because Carmilla lived for art). Carmilla invited Laura to the Orchestra room during lunch because she had to practice a few things for the concert.

“Hey Babe” Carmilla set her cello aside.

“Hey Carm” Laura took a seat next to her.

“What’s bothering you? You don’t seem your usual self today” Carmilla had put an arm around Laura.

“I don’t know, I’m just a bit tired that’s all” Laura had set her head down on Carmilla' shoulder.

“Well, I have a muffin with your name on it” Carmilla had reached into her bag to get it out.

“At this rate, I’ll gain 30 pounds by the end of the week” Laura took off a chunk and fed it to Carmilla.

“Well, 30 pounds extra or not, I’ll still love you as is” Carmilla gave Laura a small smile.

“You got a little something” Laura took out a napkin and wiped off a few crumbs from her lips.

“Are we Interrupting something?” A voice came from across the room.

“Absolutely not, Laura, You know SJ, and Natalie”

“Should we get started?” Sj and Nat took a seat taking out their cellos.

“Carm, I should go”

“Wait! Before you go you have to listen to something we’ve been working on for a while.”

([Note to the reader, Open this](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vm5sdW51kpU))

Carmilla prepared her Cello.

“In 3, 2”

They all began playing what was unrecognizable at first, But after the first few seconds it came to mind. Carmilla was playing the Doctor Who theme for Laura on Cello. Laura's smile grew wide.

Carmilla had put down her bow and turned to Laura

“Did you like it?” Carmilla smirking at Laura's Smile

“I loved it! You all sounded so great!”

“I’ll be right back” Carmilla set down her Cello and lead Laura outside the orchestra room.

“I’d play metallica for you, But I’m not very musical” Laura stated.

“I’m sure you have a load of other talents you could thank me with” Carmilla smirked.

“I’ll make sure to keep that in mind” Laura chuckled.

“Listen, I really do have to practice for the Concert so if you want to stay you totally can but I have to go soon” Music, art, and Laura were the few things that Carmilla gave a fuck about.

“I have to go talk to Perry, But before you go I have to talk to one of my teachers at the end of the day”

“Do you want me to come with?” Carmilla tucked Laura's hair behind her ear.

“No! Don’t worry about it Carm, It’ll be quick. Just wait for me” Laura stuttered.

“Alright, Well, I’ll see you after school then” Carmilla kissed Laura briefly.

“I’m gonna go in before SJ or Nat rip my head off” Carmilla opened the door.

“Love you Carm”

“Love you too Sweetheart”

Laura's Journalism 2 Class went relatively well, It was an easy class with a lot of writing. Which Laura didn’t mind much,before she knew it, it was dismissal time.

“Alright Class, Make sure to finish researching topics for our next paper”

Laura made her way over to her locker.

“Hi” Danny leaned against the locker awkwardly.

“Danny, I’m just going to tell you straight up and to the point” Laura shut her locker.

“What Poi-”

“I used to like you Danny, I did. That’s why I kissed you. I couldn’t be in a relationship with you because I had just come with terms that I was gay”

“And Laura, I’ve been waiting until you were ready, I’ve held off from dating for you”

“I never asked you to hol-”

“No, But it felt like the right thing, and just when I thought you were ready, you hit me with you and Carmilla dating. Even though she’s not good enough for you”

“What Carmilla and I have is none of your business, and you don’t own me Danny. I am my own person, I know what’s good for me and what I like. And something I don’t like is tall redheads trying to control my life” Laura said trying to keep it civil.

“Well a little warning would be nice”

“What was I supposed to say? _Hi Danny, I’m dating Carmilla now because I hate you, Bye_ ” Laura said mocking a phone call.

“Whatever. Don’t come crawling to me when your whole relationship crashes and burns”Danny began to walk away.

“Oh trust me, I Won’t!” Laura shouted across the hallway.

Laura stomped out of school and headed towards Carmilla's car where she was leaning against it reading.

“You ready to go Laura?” Carmilla opened the door for her.

“Let’s go” Laura huffed.

“What’s wrong Laura?” Carmilla started the car.

“Where are your cigarettes?” Laura began to look in her glove box.

“What do you need them for Laura? is everything alright?” They had just left the parking lot.

“Carm, Where are they?” Laura shut the glove box.

“I’m not telling you until you tell me what's wrong”

“Fucking Danny!” Laura said aggravated.

Carmilla pulled over to the side of the road and parked the car, She reached into the glove box and pulled out a Cd Case where she had a pack of cigarettes stashed.

“Come on, We’re gonna go talk about it” Carmilla had gotten out of the car and opened the door for Laura.

“So, Tell me what Danny did that caused you to want to smoke” Carmilla had handed Laura a cig and she placed one into her lips.

“Danny flipped out because I told her that we were going out” Camilla pulled out a lighter from her pocket

“And how does us two going out affect her exactly?” Carmilla pulled the zippo to her cig and passed the flame over to Laura's.

“You know how I told you that I kissed her?”Carmilla took a puff of smoke in.

“During truth or dare right?” Carmilla exhaled the smooth cloud of smoke.

“No, Well, that’s what I told you but I kissed her because I liked her and then I told her that I couldn’t go out with her because it wasn’t the right time and then I went out with you” Laura rambled.

“Breath cupcake, You have all the time in the world” Laura looked down at the cigarette and brought it to her lips. She took a drag from it, acting like it was nothing but in reality her lungs cried for air. She exhaled but instead of a nice cloud of smoke, it was a coughing fit.

“How the hell can you do this without dying?” Laura gave Carmilla the cigarette trying to control herself.

“There’s a pretty girl here, I can’t embarrass myself in front of her” Carmilla smiled over at Laura.

“Give me that again” Laura had taken it back and brought it to her lips, _Okay, Just inhale and exhale_. It’s not that hard. She tried to do just that and failed. She coughed and passed it back to Carmilla.

“Okay, maybe it’s not my thing” Laura sat on the hood of her car.

“So, as you were saying, You kissed Danny and told her that you didn’t want her, What else happened”

“Well, You know how I went to go talk to my teacher after school”

“You talked to Danny instead?”

“Carm, Don’t get mad, I just wan-”

“Laura, I’m not mad, just continue”

“Well I went to go talk to her but something just pissed me off and I blew up at her”

“What did she say?”  
“She was talking about how she had been waiting for me and how you weren’t good enough for me. Which is such a lie because you’ve been so good to me”

“Was that it?” Carmilla put out her cigarette.

“Why? Am I making a big deal over nothing?” She looked over to Carmilla.

“Not at all, You have the right to be pissed. I was just asking so that we could get back into the car”

“Yeah,I’m a bit cooled down, we can get back into the car” Laura hopped off the hood and Carmilla opened the door for her.

“Shit, I’m late” Carmilla looked at her phone.

“Late to what?I didn’t make you late did I? Carmilla, I’m so sorry” Laura faced Carmilla.

“I was supposed to meet my mom right after school. But don’t worry about it, She can wait, you’re more important” Laura had kissed Carmilla, Her lips tasted like smoke. Not necessary a taste she enjoyed but it was Carmilla so she couldn’t complain.

“I am never letting you smoke again” Laura pulled back.

“You’re just jealous” Carmilla got them back on the road.

Laura leaned over to Carmilla and Carmilla put her arm around Laura.

“Am not”

They arrived to Laura's house

“I’ll come over in a few hours, Dinner better be ready by then”Carmilla put the car in park.

“Is your dad still going to be there? I don’t want to bring over wine with your dad joining us” Carmilla opened the door for Laura.

“I’m pretty sure that he’s stuffed in work, We should be good” Carmilla walked Laura up to her front door.

“I’ll see you soon” Carmilla gave Laura quick peck.

“Love you”

“Love you too” Carmilla got back into her car.

**Sweetheart(5:12pm):** Sorry I’m late, I had to talk to one of my teachers after school and traffic was a hassle. I just dropped Laura off and I’m on my way over right now

“Hey mom! I’m finally home” Carmilla had put her keys on the hanger

“Just take a seat, So I can fill you in” Lilly and Will were seated at the table

“Okay, so We’re going to have the event at Karnstein HQ”

“You mean the huge palace?”

“Not a palace, Headquarters”

“Continue”

“I need you, Will, Elsie, Laf and your dates to go get tailored this Friday, that way we can get our outfits the day before”

“All men are wearing black and white-except for the Karnsteins, they’re wearing Navy”

“The women are wearing black or gold but that’s it. Except for the Karnstein women, They’re wearing red”

“What about LaFontaine?” (Carmilla had already told Lilly about the whole gender thing which Lilly was totally okay with”

“LaFontaine Can wear whatever Navy and red if they’d like to, That’s what most of the Male Karnsteins are doing”

“We need to be there a few hours prior to put the finishing touches, So make sure to bring your clothes with you, They have showers and rooms in HQ”

“I want you all on your best behaviors on that night, I’m going to have a lot of my clients from around the world. Also, your dates are going to be escorted to a room and they’re going to have to wait there until it’s time to be introduced”

“Do Camilla and I really have to be tailored together? She’s really prissy”

“Don’t even go there, last time I went to get tailored with you, all you did was complain about how the suit didn’t fit your scrawny arms well enough”

“Scrawny? I can lift more than you can, You’re arms are noodles”

“For a couple of noodles, Elsie sure didn’t complain when her and I-”

“Carmilla Karnstein you better not finish that sentence, and Will, there’s no need for the insults”

“I have to go, I need to meet with my agent to book all the venues for the event, When I come back I expect to see you both in one piece” Lilly had put her her blazer over her and took the keys off the hook.

“I’ll have Debbie transfer some money into your accounts, buy yourselves dinner with that, I love you, Bye” She closed the door behind her.

“You’re lucky mom stopped me before I finished that sentence, I was going to go into explicit Detail” Carmilla walked over to her moms wine cabinet.

“You’re gross” Will got out of his chair and walked upstairs.

Carmilla took a bottle of wine and walked over to the fridge, She took out a few pieces of the chocolate cake. She set it down on the table and went to her house to get a few things before she left.

**Useless Lesbian(6:24pm):** I need you and Per to clear out Friday, We’re getting tailored that day

 **Brainiac(6:25pm):** No problem, I’ll let Perry know

 

 **Babe(6:26pm):** I got done a bit Early, I’ll be over soon :*

Laura looked wiped her hands on a cloth before looking over to her phone, She had been working on dinner since she got home, So far she had the spaghetti done and garlic bread cooking (Along with non garlic toast Because Carm didn't like garlic), She began to set up the table setting the vase of flowers in the middle, she glanced over to see a note.

Bring her over for dinner soon! -Papa Hollis

**Honey(6:35pm):** Are you going to be home for dinner?

 **Dad(6:37pm):** Sorry honey, I have a big case to work on tonight. But I’ll make it home on time tomorrow :)

 **Honey(6:38pm):** Carm's coming over so you don’t have to worry about any intruders.

“Laura, I’m home!” Carmilla walked in and set her keys down on the counter.

“I thought I’d spoil you tonight so I brought you” She set down the cake and the red wine.

“Carm, You shouldn’t have” Laura went to go get some wine glasses.

“It’s the least I can do, You did manage to cook dinner without burning your house down” Laura served Carmilla and put down her apron before taking a seat. Carmilla opened the bottle of wine and poured Laura a glass first, her following.

“So, How was world History? You seemed to be dreading it when I dropped you off” Carmilla twirled the noodles with her fork. Laura was caught mid-eating with the question so she unattractively finished eating it.

“It was pretty terrible, Danny kept on glaring over at Perry and I. We spent the whole time talking about the Renaissance”

“I love the Renaissance, Who did they talk about” Carmilla took a sip from the wine.

“They talked about Michelangelo” Laura replied leaving out the fact that she didn’t care much about him

“Michelangelo is one of the most overrated artists of the time”

“He’s just a one hit wonder, I will say that the statue of Davis is impressive, a great amount of detail put into it but I’m a bigger fan of Lorenzo Ghiberti or Andrea del Verrocchio. All of their work is spectacular” Laura didn’t really pay attention to what Carmilla was talking about, It was just different to see her talk about something she was passionate about. A good kind of different.

“Earth to Laura?” Carmilla turned her head.

“Uh yeah, Sorry, I was just spacing out a bit” Laura snapped out of it and sat up.

“How was your day Carm?”

“Pretty boring, Mrs. Ferguson kept criticizing my writing in English. I don't see why she always goes hard on me, and you know how Orchestra went, as for intro to business, All I did was draw pictures of cats”

“I don’t even know why you took that class in the first place” Laura took a sip from her wine.

“My mom said that I should get some insight on how companies work, since Will is planning on becoming an architect, I’m next in line for the company”

“What about Mattie?”

“She still needs somebody to help her out when she takes full charge of the company”

“That’s like 15 years away, so I have time to enjoy myself until then”Carmilla had noticed that Laura had finished her dinner. She walked over to to the counter to pick up the plate of cake

“My mom picked this up from that italian place down the street”

“Shut up” Laura sat up and took one of the fork Carmilla handed her. Carmilla cut off a piece and fed it to Laura

“Fuck this is good”

“Not the first time I’ve heard that” Carmilla winked at Laura.

“Are you ready to watch Orange is the New black?” Carmilla got up and put the plates in the sink.

“Yeah, Let me just put the cake away” Laura took one last bite and put the cake away.

“You got a little somethin” Carmilla ran her thumb across the corner of Laura's mouth.

“Thanks” Laura flashed Carmilla a smile.

“That reminds me, My mom filled me in on a ton of details for the party” Carmilla and Laura began to walk upstairs.

“What kind of details?”

“Well, We’re having the party at Karnstein HQ”

“You guys have a headquarters?”

“Oh my gosh Laura, Yes and Let me just tell you, That place is massive. It’s practically a miniature version of Buckingham Palace. Anyways, We’re going to have to get tailored this Friday with Elsie, Will, Perry, and Lafontaine”

“Friday should be fun”

“Oh, and It’s all color coordinated, all the Karnsteins get to wear red and Navy”

“How many people are going to be there?” Laura took her laptop from her desk to bring it over

“A lot of people. My mom is flying in clients from around the world for the event”

“Does that mean that I’m a trophy wife?” Laura opened the netflix website.

“We’re not married, Yet, So you’re a trophy girlfriend at the moment”

“Carm, What episode did we leave off at again?”

“I think it might have been 6” Carmilla put her arm around Laura, She was getting used to the whole cuddling thing.

 

The rest of the week rent by pretty fast, Danny glared at Laura and Carmilla thought the week, and LaFontaine and Perry were beyond excited to go to the ball together. Laura and Carmilla stayed at each others houses throughout the entirety of the week, Dinner and cuddling was the most they did, but It was finally Friday.

**Mom(7:03am):** Don’t forget to go get tailored today! You can borrow my suv so that you all don’t have to cram into your car

“Laura” Carmilla nudged Laura.

“Lauraaa” She moved some of the hair in her face.

“mmWhat Carm” Laura slurred.

“We have to get up early, I have to go get my moms car before school” Carmilla tried to snake out of Laura but Laura just pulled her in.

“I Dont wanna” She mumbles

“Just get changed and I’ll let you sleep in the car” Carmilla threw a dress towards Laura as she walked in the bathroom to get changed. Laura put the dress on lazily and laid back in bed

“Laura I swear” Carmilla picked up Laura's bag and her flats walked down stairs to put them in her car. Since Laura was still sleeping, Carmilla decided to take it into her own hands.

“Laura, Hold on to my neck” Carmilla put her arms under her.

“Mmmwhymm” Laura put her arms around Carmilla's neck as Carmilla picked her up and carried her Bridal style into her seat.

“Laura, Let go so I can put on your seatbelt”

“MmBut you’re warm Carm” Laura finally let go and Carmilla put her seatbelt on Laura. She walked up to the front door to lock it and got into her car. Halfway to Carmilla's House Laura finally woke up.

“Carm, Where are we?” Laura straightened up rubbing her eyes.

“You didn’t want to wake up and we had to stop by my house to get my moms car”

“Did you carry me to the car?” Laura reached into the back to get her shoes.

“You wouldn’t wake up so I had to do what I had to do”

“I wouldn't wake up or You didn’t want to wake me up?”

“A little bit of both. Plus you look cute asleep” Carmilla smiled over to Laura.

“Creep”

They arrived home Lilly reading the newspaper and Will loading his hair with hair gel.

“What? Elsie Likes it” was his only response.

“Laura, lovely to see you”

“Yeah, Carmilla dragged me out of bed”

“Carmilla, Did you really?” Lilly put her newspaper down to look over at Carmilla.

“It was either drag her out of bed or be an hour late to school” Carmilla walked into her house and got changed.

“Will! We’re leaving, with or without you!”

“I’m coming, Just give me a minute!” Will raced down stairs.

“I can’t believe I have to drive mom’s car to school” Carmilla opened the door for Laura.

“Carm, I don’t see what you’re complaining about, It’s a nice car”

“Cadillacs are for people without taste” Carmilla backed up slowly, not used to size of the car.

“Says the girl that Drives a hellcat” Will scoffed.

“You drive a white Bmw, you scream prissy”

They arrived to school in once piece, no scratches on the car but an extremely shitty parking job.

“Carm, You can’t just park the car like that”

“Laura, the only thing they’ll do is look up the licence plate, realize it’s my moms and ignore it”

“Will, You better be here with Elsie right after school or I’ll leave your sorry asses”

“Whatever” Will walked up to Elsie in the hallway (She was staring at Carmilla and Laura though).

“LaF, I’ll be in the front waiting for you guys after school, See you in Biology” Carmilla walked past them.

“We’ll be there” Laura reached for Carmilla's hand as they walked near Danny.

“Xena”

“Dracula”

“Oh man, I’m so insulted” Carmilla smirked. Danny and Carmilla still hated each others guts, but they tried to ease it up around Laura, Laura didn’t really care about their rivalry much anymore.

“What do you want to do this weekend?” Carmilla looked over to Laura.

“I don’t know, What do you have planned?” Laura took a seat at their lab.

“Well, It’s our one week anniversary so I was thinking that after getting tailored, you and I could have a romantic night out” Carmilla said playing with Laura's hands.

“How about instead we order take out, steal some of your mom's wine and watch some netflix”

“Sounds like a plan” Carmilla press a chaste kiss on Lauras temple.

“You guys make me want to puke” Lafontaine said pulling out Perry's chair for her.

“Said by you two, I can smell the domestic from a mile away” Carmilla grinned.

“Not my fault that Perry and I have an awesome relationship”

“Alright class, Open your books to page 245, Today we’re learning about osmosis” Mrs. Jackson shut the door and walked tot he front of the classroom.

Biology went by quick, Lafontaine answering all the questions and Perry telling them to sit down. After class was over, Carmilla walked Laura to class.

“Don’t kill Danny, I love you babe” Carmilla kissed Laura briefly.

“I’ll try, I’ll see you at the end of the day” Laura smiled and walked into class.

“You guys are getting really good at this whole pretending thing” Perry said fishing her textbook from her bag.

“Well, Practice makes Perfect Perry” Except, It wasn’t just practice. It was Laura kinda sorta having a thing for Carmilla. _Kinda._

“For today's Assignment, I’m grouping you all into teams, and you’re going to research how the renaissance affected modern day art”

“Our first group will Have Laura, Perry, Kirsch and Danny” She handed Laura a package. 

“Damn it” Laura whispered turning over to Perry.

“It’s just one project Laura, We can make it though” Danny and Kirsch brought their chairs over.

“Little nerd hotties! This is going to be awesome!” Kirsch sat down in his chair as Laura looked over to Danny.

“Hi Danny, Hi kirsch, So what I think we should do is divide the work evenly so that we can just come together at the end of the project and share data. How does that sound?” Laura sat up and looked around.

“Sounds like a plan to me” Danny took a few pages from the stack and went back to her seat.

Despite the grouping that Laura had, She did her best to do her work, she met up with Carm during Lunch for an "emergency" make out session.

“Why are we doing this again?” Carmilla had pulled back.

“Practice makes perfect” Laura replied and pushed her lips against Carms. Not that Carmilla could Complain.

Journalism went by extremely fast because she had spent all week with Carmilla to really pay attention to the paper deadline. She typed a 5 page paper on _Styrias Boar endangering the Climate_ within the hour. By the end of the class she didn’t really care about the quality, she just wanted it done. She handed it in as the bell rang, Carmilla was waiting outside the class for her.

“Hey” Carmilla was quick to carry Laura's bag.

“Ugh, I’ve never written so much in my life” Laura had leaned into Carmilla's shoulder.

“Well, on the bright side I have take out and wine with your name on it” Carmilla looked down at Laura.

“Carm I’m tired”

“That’s not getting you out of getting tailored sweetheart”

“Carry me” Laura thew nearly all of her weight on Carmilla, Carmilla having fast reflexes caught her and carried her Bridal style towards the car.

“You guys are gross!” Carmilla was about to kick someone's ass before she realized that it was just LaFontaine.

“Oh please, You guys are much worse” Carmilla put Laura down and walked to the car to see Will and Elsie waiting.

“About time” Will scoffed opening the door.

“Where’s your girlfriend kitty cat?” Will smirked.

“Right here Will” Laura looked over at Will.

“You two are going out?” Will’s face showed it all.

“Shut up Will, Get in the back so LaF and Perry can sit” She shut the door for Laura and got in the drivers.

After a short drive downtown they finally made it to Tylers shop.

Tyler was a nice young man in his mid 20’s,Tall, Athletic, Short brown hair with a smile that could light up a town. Lilly hired him straight out of school because he was very creative, and realistic.

“Hey Tyler!” Carmilla walked in to give him a hug but he pushed her out of the way towards Perry.

“So are you the lucky lady that Carmilla has been head over heels over?” He put his hands around Perry's shoulders.

“Uh-”

“Actually, that would be me” Laura walked towards him.

“My mistake dear, It’s so nice to finally meet you”

“Lovely to see you Will, and who is that young lady”

“I’m Elsie” She blurted out.

“It is a pleasure to meet you” he flashed a smile towards her.

“Carmilla, Would you like to Introduce me to your friends?”

“Where are my manners? This is LaFontaine, they are getting fitted for a suit today, and this is Perry, LaFontaines date. She will be getting a dress.”

“Navy and red, Correct?” Tyler turned towards Carmilla.

“Yes, That’s what mother asked for”

“Alright, Well, I’ll have Liz work on Will, Jenny Can Work on Elsie, LaFontaine and Perry I’ll have you both with Ralph, and Laura, I’ll personally take you and Carmilla” Tyler Lead Carmilla and Laura to a room with a ton of mirrors.

“Now Laura, if you don’t mind, Would you please step on to this platform” Tyler helped Laura get on it.

“Carm, aren’t you going to get fitted?”

“Sweetheart, I get a new suit weekly, Tyler has it down by memory”

“It's true” Tyler came out with a few measuring tapes.

“What are you doing here then?” Laura looked over to Carmilla, Sitting on the sofa with a smug grin.

“I’m just here to enjoy the view”

“Arms up Laura” Tyler pulled the tape and measured her arms taking note.

“So, Besides brainwashing Carmilla, What do you like to do Laura?” Tyler began doodling on his notepad.

“Well, I’m in high school and I’m takin-”

“No honey, I want to know what you like, not what you’re forced to do for a living” Tyler measures her waist.

“Well, I really like Doctor who, Agent Carter, and I’m a huge fan of Orange is the new Black”

“Shut up!” Tyler stepped back and removed the tape measurer from her waist.

“I love Orange is the new Black, Have you seen the new season yet?” Tyler measured her torso.

“Funny story, Carm actually rented out a movie theater for a private screening of Orange is the new black” Tyler looked over at Carmilla.

“You sap!” Carmilla was too busy noting down fabrics to react.

“Laura, you must be a really special girl if Carmilla decided to bring you along to Matties Party, Carmilla adores Mattie so she wouldn’t bring just anyone”

“Alright, I have to measure around your chest so put your arms up. And Don’t worry, I don’t play for the ladies” Tyler winked at Laura.

“So, Carmilla, What made you finally want to show Laura to the world” Tyler took one last measurement at Laura’s hips.

“Mother kept on trying to play matchmaker with the local coffee shop girls and I got tired of it”

“And we’re done Laura, Just take a seat next to Carmilla, I’ll be right back”

“Tyler is pretty cool” Laura said leaning into Carmilla.

“I guess, Hell of a suit maker” Carmilla said putting down the fabric swatches. Laura leaned in to kiss Carmilla, Laura putting her arms around Carmilla's neck. Carmilla put her hands around her waist but before they could go any lower

“Woah, Warn me first” Tyler had walked back into the room

“Sorry about that” Carmilla licked her lips and stood up.

“Okay, So this is what I have planned out for Laura's dress” Tyler showed Carmilla some rough sketches and she looked up at Laura.

“This looks perfect”

“Can I see it?” Laura turned her head to the side.

“No, I want it to be a surprise”

“Can I see what you’re wearing then?”

“Here, take a look” Carmilla had passed her a sheet of paper with the rough sketch of a generic suit, fabric numbers written on the side.

“Totally not fair”

“Well, We’re done for now, Elsie and Will are finished so you guys can wait in the Lobby while I help out with perry and LaFontaine” Tyler had left the door open for them. Carmilla and Laura took a seat on the couch.

“I have to use the bathroom, I’ll be right back” Will walked off and left Elsie, Carmilla and Laura together.

“So, Carmilla, How are things” Elsie Leaned towards her despite being across the room.

“Pretty great Elsie, How is being with my worse than me brother?” Carmilla put an arm around Laura.

“Messy, But at least he returns my calls”

“You know if you ever get tired of Laura there, I’ll be quick to answer” Elsie winked at Carmilla, Carmilla raised her eyebrows. Laura was getting a bit pissed off but she tried not to show it.

“Hey Laura, You got something on you” Carmilla turned to Laura and brought her in for a kiss, Not chaste like the last few, But hot. Laura felt like she was drowning, Either because Carmilla's lips felt so good or because she couldn’t breath. Carmilla Pulled back, looking over to a very pissed off Elsie. Will had returned from the bathroom.

“Hey Elsie, What’s wrong?” Will offered her a hand.

“Nothing, Can we just wait outside” Will glared at Carmilla and they walked out.

“Did you seriously just use me to piss off your Ex?” Laura looked over at Carmilla.

“Hey, It’s not like you didn’t enjoy it” Laura couldn’t argue with that, She was about to respond but she saw LaF and Perry come out of the other room. Tyler followed right after.

“Okay, I have everyone's number except for, you Laura” Tyler handed her his clipboard. She wrote down her number and handed it back.

“Perfect! Alright, We’ll get started on these asap and Carm, I’ll send you all the rough sketches of all of them”

“Awesome” Carmilla got off the couch and walked over to Tyler.

“It was great to see you again, I’m glad that you liked my girlfriend, and my friends”

“The pleasure's all mine” Tyler gave Carmilla a brief hug.

“Dont you dare let her go” Tyler whispered into her ear.

“Trust me I won't” Carmilla let go.

“Is everyone ready to go?” Carmilla had looked over to Laura and Perry talking about dresses.

“This was really fun, I am so looking forward to the party in a couple of weeks” LaF opened the door for them all. Carmilla glared at Will one last time before they got into the car. She dropped of Elsie first (Because she could not stand her) and then Perry and LaF.  They finally arrived to the Karnstein household.

**Tyler Kinney(5:43pm):** I got all of their numbers, I’m transferring it your way. Carmilla's girlfriend was a complete joy.

 **Head Karnstein(5:45pm):** I would like to see your designs over Lunch tomorrow if you don’t mind. Thanks for the numbers.

 ****  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Guys! I made this one kinda lengthy because the next update is on Tuesday, I hope you guys enjoyed, and you know where to find me by now. I can't wait for you guys to read what I have planned next. Another note, I wrote this from 12-3 so if theres a few errors, I'll probably fix it in the Am


	6. You Made Me a Promise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carmilla realizes that she might have a thing for Laura. Might.  
> You also get a glimpse of Carms dad and Her childhood.  
> TW:Car accident, Character death

**Tyler Kinney(5:43pm):** I got all of their numbers, I’m transferring it your way. Carmilla's girlfriend was a complete joy.

 **Head Karnstein(5:45pm):** I would like to see your designs over Lunch tomorrow if you don’t mind. Thanks for the numbers.

**Tyler Kinney(5:49pm):** Can’t wait for you to see what I have designed, I think you’ll really enjoy it.

“I don’t think my mom’s home right now” Carmilla set the car keys down.

“I’m gonna go get the wine, you order take out”

“Deal”  Laura took out her phone.

**Dad(6:00pm):** When are you bringing your girlfriend over? I want to introduce myself to the young lady.

 **Honey(6:05pm):** I don’t know dad, I don’t want to scare her off just yet.

 **Dad(6:05pm):** I already made dinner reservations at 7 for tomorrow night, So there’s no declining :)

“Shit” Laura mumbled under her breath. Carmilla walked in with a bottle of wine.

“What’s wrong?” She took a seat next to her.

“My dad just made dinner reservations to meet my girlfriend” she put her phone down.

“Wait, How does he know?” Carmilla furrowed her eyebrows.

“You brought me roses on our first date”

“Oh shit.”

“When are we going to dinner?”

“Tomorrow” Laura put her head in her hands in defeat.

“Well, we’ve been going out for a week now, We’re a buyable couple” Carmilla stroked Laura's back.

“I guess you’re right.” Laura sat up and looked over at Carm.

“Come on, text him, tell him that we’ll be there” she smiled at Laura.

**Honey(6:10pm):** She said yes, So we’ll see you tomorrow night

 **Dad(6:10pm):** Perfect

“We should go, I want to get our netflix dinner date started” Carmilla got up and began to dial her phone ordering .

“It should be ready by the time we get there, so we should leave now”

“Let me get my shoes on” Laura slipped on her flats and headed out the door.

“I’m going to charm the hell out of your dad”

“What makes you so sure?”  
“Have you seen me cupcake?”

“Exactly why I’m a bit concerned” Laura stepped into the car .

“Come on, I’ve known him forever! All I have to do is talk to him about how much I adore you” Carmilla backed out of the driveway.

“No Carm, You’ve met him as my best friend, I don’t know how he’ll act now that we’re dating”

“You shouldn't worry about it too much, I’m sure it won't change anything” Carmilla reached over to hold Laura's hand.

“It’s going to change a few things” She looked over.

“How so?” Carmilla genuinely intrigued.

“For starters, we won’t be able to sleep in the same bed anymore” Carmilla chuckled.

“What!!?”

“You know it’s true Carm!” Carmilla's grin still present.

“Tell you what, If he does make us sleep in separate beds, I will still sneak into yours to cuddle you”

“Pinky promise?” Laura held out her pinky.

“You’ve got to be kidding me”

“Do it Carm”

“We’re 16 for fucks sake”

“Are you going to do it or are you going to leave me hanging?” Carmilla scoffed and put her pinky out.

“I pinky promise”

Carmilla was greeted by Natalie upon entering.

“That’ll be 12.58” Carmilla handed her a 20.

“Keep the change” Carmilla took a hold of the food as Laura carried the tea.

“Nice to see you again Laura” Natalie waved.

“It’s super great to see you too” She flashed her a big grin.

Netflix, Take out and wine sounded like a great idea, Until they both decided to have an extra for celebration.

“Laura, Shhhhh” She put her forefinger against Laura's lips.

“Carrrrmmmmm, I want more wine” Her eyes a bit glassy.

“Shhhhhh, I don’t want my mom hearing us” She exclaimed _sneaking_ into her mother's wine cabinet. Lilly knew that Carmilla took from the cabinet, she didn’t really mind.

“Goot it” Carmilla raised it in victory.

“Lets go cupcake” Carmilla pulled Laura by the arm and dragged her back into her house.

“This one is SO much better than the last” Laura ignored the glasses and took it straight from the Bottle.

“Maybe you’re just drunk” Carmilla giggled.

“Maybe you just have bad taste” She swung her arm aimlessly nearly losing balance.

“I am dating you so..” Carmilla smirked over at her.

“Ya know what, You can be kind of a dick” She swung her arm around Carmilla.

“Cupcake I was just-” Carmilla tried to defend herself.

“Let me Let me let me finish Carm” She put her finger against Carms lips.

“You’re kind of a dick, BUT, I love you anyways” She took one last sip from the bottle before setting it down.

“And so what If I’m a little bit tipsy??” Laura threw her arms up and stumbled towards the bed.

“Carrrmmm” Laura whined faced down against the pillow.

“Yeah?”

“Come cuddle me”

“Let me just-oh god damn it” She fumbled with the zipper of her jeans.

“Why the hell did they make zippers so hard to maneuver with?” After one final tug it finally opened. She pulled her jeans down and tripped half way.

“Fucking shit” She finally removed her jeans and climbed into bed with Laura.

“Goodnight clumsy” Laura mumbled snuggling into her side.

“Goodnight Cutie”  Carm pulled Laura closer.

**Mom(12:24pm):** I just met up with Tyler, I see my taste has rubbed off on you

Carm heard the buzzing from her phone, She looked down to see Laura snuggled up against her side, without a single care in the world. She reached over for her phone.

**Sweetheart(12:25pm):** Did you get to see all the outfits? How do they look?

 **Mom(12:26pm):** Tyler really went out with yours, And your dates looks spectacular, You should bring her over some time.

_She’s already over_

**Sweetheart(12:27pm):** I’ll think about it. I want it to be a surprise.

 **Mom(12:28pm):** What are you doing today?

 **Sweetheart(12:29pm):** I’m probably going to hang out with Laura for a while and then go to dinner with her dad.

 **Mom(12:30pm):** Alright, Well I’m stuck at the office all day but I hope you have a good time :)

Carmilla had nothing planned for the day, she hoped that Laura didn’t either so they could just lay here. Or more like Carmilla just wanted a reason to look at Laura for a long time without being questioned. She brought her hand to stroke Laura's jaw, her cheek and then she brushed them over her lip. She quickly snapped out of her trance and realized that they were fake. Their relationship was purely for the event, no feelings were supposed to be attached.

“Shit” Carmilla whispered.

Laura stirred over her and fluttered her eyes open.

“Good morning Carm” She gave her a lazy smile.

“Good morning Laura.” _Remember, This is all fake._

“How did you sleep? You look a bit startled" Laura turned to look at Carm.

"I slept well, my phone just woke me up, that’s all" she smiled.

“Do you have anything planned for today?” Laura ran her thumb across her jaw-

_That fucking jawline_

“I was thinking, We could take the day off today, No dates. Well, At least until dinner with your dad” Carmilla ran her fingers through Laura’s hair.

“I like the Idea of that.” Laura gave her a dopey smile and gave her a quick peck.

“I’m going to go shower because I smell terrible, and I might have had a little too much wine last night” Laura got out of bed and walked over to the bathroom. Carmilla watched as she stretched her arms, shirt rising up ever so slightly, her bac-

_No Carmilla, stop_

She redirected her eyes to the ceiling, She heard the shower start to run.

_Fuck._

She got up and walked over to the downstairs bathroom in the Karnstein household.

“Funny seeing you here kitty kat” Will was in the bathroom putting some gross concoction of hair goop.

“Fuck off Will, why don't you go slobber all over my gross ex” Carmilla leaned against the door frame.

“So, When were you going to tell me about you and Laura?” He applied shaving cream and put the razor against his skin.

“Why do you care?” Carmilla snarled.

“Just curious, No need to get so pissy”

“I’m not getting pissy” Carmilla huffed.

“I don’t see why you didn’t tell me about her before”

“You’d go off and tattle to mother”

“Like that would be such a big deal”

“I don’t like her being too invested in my relationships, That’s all”

“You’re just mad because she tried to set you up with a really rich hot chick. Something, that she shouldn’t have had to apologize for”

“It wasn’t her place to be meddling in my relationships” Carmilla began tapping her foot.

“Carm, She’s our mother”

“Are you done yet? Or are you going to keep shaving that peach fuzz you like to facial hair”

“All done, No need to get so worked up” He wiped his face and walked out.

Carmilla walked in and began to undress.

_I don’t like Laura._

She started the shower,

_I can’t like Laura_

She got under the warm stream of water,

_That would be like, dating my sister._

She began to shampoo her hair.

_Except, my sister isn’t dorky, short, cute, super ho-_

_Stop. Snap out of it._

 

Laura walked out of the shower expecting Carmilla to still be in bed.

_Weird._

 

She got out of the shower and looked through Carmilla's closet, Only finding suits, Leather and black. She pulled out some shorts and settled for a band tee.

She walked over to Carmilla's desk and pulled out her laptop, She plugged her phone and began to transfer all the good pictures from the dates they’ve had so far.

Carmilla walked into the sound of her printer going off.

“What are you doin’?” she set her clothes in the hamper and took a seat on her bed.

“I’m just printing out some of the pictures from our dates” Laura handed her the finished pictures.

“Where do you suggest I put them?” Carmilla looked down to the picture from their double date.

_I am dating a dork_

She smiled at the one picture from the park

“I was thinking you could hang them around your studio since it’s just white” Although Carmilla's house was really nicely decorated, she left her instrument/studio room completely white, Something about the lack of color inspires her and helps her concentrate on music.

“Let me find my key” Carmilla gave back the pictures and looked in her cabinets for her key.

“Found it” She raised them up.

“Let me get some tape” She looked around her desk. Carmilla's studio was located in her house, It wasn’t huge, but Carmilla enjoyed it regardless. Lilly agreed to buy her equipment for music and art after her father died. Carmilla's father was her main inspiration to keep learning,while he would teach her about books, music and art when he could, his office hours didn't let him teach her everything he wanted to. Carmilla left the door locked to her studio at all times. Not only because of burglars but because she had some journals filled with poems lyrics, and her attempts to draw human anatomy. And the guitar her father gave her when she was younger. She took a seat at her desk and took a look around. She had been too busy with school and Laura to play anything. She glanced over to the guitar her father gave her, Protected in a locked glass casing.

 

“Carmilla, Will, I’m home!” Her father scooped her up and gave her a kiss.

“Dad!” Will had run up to him.

“What’s up kiddo” He ruffled up his hair.

“Carmilla, I’m going to go tuck your brother into bed and then we can go over to my office” He gave Carmilla a tired smile.

“Okay daddy!” Carmilla took a seat and waited for him to finish with Will.

Mr. Karnstein was the total package, he had the signature diamond cutting jawline, artistic, Musical, he was very well educated, as well as athletic, a great father and very loyal to Lilly.

“Come on honey” He walked downstairs and picked up Carmilla. His office is now Carmilla's makeshift apartment.

“Do you remember the chords I showed you last week?” He handed her the guitar.

“Yes daddy” She brought it up to her and began to play, It sounded a bit off but Mr. Karnstein had a smile on his face the whole time.

“I’m not as good as you dad”

“Well, if you keep trying, you’ll get it right”

“Maybe” Carmilla set her guitar down.

“Promise me that you’ll keep practicing no matter what”

“I promise dad” Carmilla smiled,

“I still think you did a good job, I’m glad you remembered”

“Will you play me a song?”

He took out his guitar and Carmilla sat in front of him.

“Of course honey”

_[You're the end of the rainbow, my pot of gold,](https://youtu.be/aZcRH2V_Cfs) _

_You're daddy's little girl to have and hold._

_A precious gem is what you are,_

_You're mommy's bright and shining star._

_You're the spirit of Christmas, the star on the tree,_

_You're the Easter Bunny for mommy and me;_

_You're sugar, you're spice, you're everything nice,_

And you're daddy's little girl. Carmilla couldn’t help but smile the whole time, occasionally sing along (His dad calls it their song)

“Will you play me a song on the piano?” Carmilla got up eagerly.

“Of course ” He got up and sat on the piano bench setting Carmilla on her lap,He began to play a few keys. Carmilla recognized them in an instant, She never got tired of her dad’s singing.

_[Goodnight, my angel](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dcnd55tLCv8) _

_Time to close your eyes_

_And save these questions for another day_

_I think I know what you've been asking me_

_I think you know what I've been trying to say_

_I promised I would never leave you_

_And you should always know_

_Wherever you may go_

_No matter where you are_

_I never will be far away_

Carmilla turned to her dad to hug him.

“Will you draw me a panther again?” Carmilla let go of her dad.

“It’s getting late sweetheart” Carmilla pouted.

“How about this, After Will and I play some baseball tomorrow, I’ll draw whatever you want me to draw until dinner. How does that sound?” Carmilla Gave him a huge smile, but it quickly faded as she yawned.

“Let’s get you to bed” He picked her up and walked back into the house.

“Will you read for me”

“What do you want me to read?” He laid her in bed.

“The one with the rabbits and the girl who sees stuff all the time”

“Alice in wonderland?” He walked over to her bookshelf.

“That one!”   
“Only a little bit, your mom and Mattie are going to be home soon and I still need to help them out with a few things” he opened the book and began reading, He only got through a few pages before Carmilla fell asleep.

“Goodnight sweetheart” He kissed her forehead and turned off the lights.

 

“Are you alright Carm?” Laura walked in on her blankly staring at the guitar.

“Yeah, Yeah, sorry I was just remembering a few things”

“Where do you want me to put these?”

“Anywhere you want, I don’t mind”

Laura began to put pictures all over her studio, Carmilla still looking around at everything, silent.

 

“Carmilla, I’m only going to be gone for 2 weeks, I’m just going to England and back, and I promise to spend as much time with you as possible when I do get back” Except they didn't spend any time together, He didn’t come back from that trip. They found his rental car, practically in scraps, they pulled out a few things from the wreck, A diamond necklace with a note attached, _I love you Lilly, You make me proud to be your husband._ A baseball bat with an engraving on the bottom, _To William, I love you son,_ Leather bound notebooks engraved _Mattie, Keep writing the future, -Dad_ , and finally, a handmade guitar engraved with Carmilla, _You made me a promise, Keep it, Please. Love, Dad._

After their father's death, the family could barely cope, Lilly took some time off to spend it with her kids, Mattie went off the rail and didn’t want to do anything, Will couldn’t play baseball without crying and Carmilla didn’t even want to get out of bed.

 

“Carmilla, Are you sure you’re okay? You seem a bit off” Laura looked over at Carmilla puzzled.

“Sorry, I’m kinda remembering some stuff about my dad” Carmilla finally confessed.

“Anything you want to talk about?” Laura sat on her desk.

“no, I just need some quiet time”

“Would you like me to Leave?”

“no, of course not, Just don’t talk” Laura reached over to hold Carmilla's hand, Laura was completely aware of how close her and her father were when Carmilla finally opened up to her in 8th grade. Carmilla didn’t like to talk about it much and Laura was completely fine with it. She looked over at Carmilla, she was still looking around the room.

 

“Carmilla, We’re going to visit your father today” Lilly had gotten her out of bed.

They visited his grave, it was quiet, but it reminded Carmilla of what she promised her dad.

As soon as they got home Carmilla asked her mom for the key to his office, Lilly gave it to her because she knew that it helped Carmilla. She unlocked the door to his office and walked into his studio. She picked up the guitar she had given him, doing her best to remember the chords her father had taught her. Eventually, Lilly had noticed why Carmilla went into her dad's office and Immediately got her a teacher. The teacher was strict and loud. something Carmilla didn’t like. She asked Lilly to fire him and she agreed. Carmilla went back to teaching herself, Buying books from music stores and reading about it. She taught herself how to sing, play guitar,then piano, then the cello. She found her dad's drawing notebook and tried to draw. Lilly would find her in the middle of the night, crumbled paper around her, trying to copy her father's drawings.

"Mom I can't do it!" She said on the verge of tears.

"Of course you can't honey, your father has been drawing for years." She wiped off tears from Carmilla's cheek

"But, If you keep practicing, you'll draw as good as him eventually"

"You really think so?" Carmilla finally looked up.

"I know so. Come on, let's get you to bed" she tucked Carmilla into bed.

She glanced over to her easel, remembering all the frustrating nights of not being able to draw like her father. She still can’t draw as well as he could, But she’s much better than before.

“Hey Carm” Laura finally spoke up

“yeah” She glanced over

“I’m going to make brunch, I’ll be back” She gave the back of Carmilla's hand a kiss before getting off her desk.

“Oh-kay Laura” Carmilla still a bit spaced out.

She went back to looking at everything, pulling out her father's old sketchbooks. All of his pictures so detailed. She pulled out one of her favorite pieces, Titled “My Life” It was a portrait of her mother in her mid twenties, she flipped around it and found the last drawing he did, A picture of Will, Mattie and Carmilla. Titled “Happiness”. She put the notebook down and looked over to the framed picture of a black panther. She ran her fingers over the frame, taking every detail.

 

“Carmilla?” Lilly called out.

“Your father left you things” Lilly gave her a slip of paper with cursive writing.

“Mom, I can’t read this” Ten and a half years old, reading middle school level books, but unable to read cursive.

“Dad left you his office” She sat next to her.

“Does that mean I get to keep everything inside?” Carmilla looked up.

“Yes. He wanted you to have everything in there.” Mattie got to have his safe box filled with important family artifacts, and Will got all of his equipment from his high school and college baseball years, along with the baseball field he owned.

Carmilla Looked at her mom and hugged her.

“I miss him”

“I do too Carm” She stroked her back.

She turned over to her bookshelf, Taking in all the titles he left for her. Some in French, Some in German, some in English. She can speak a bit of German and she’s improving in French. Her father had sung to her in French before, he called her mon petit trésor.

Ten minutes of walking once every two weeks to go talk to your best friend isn’t hard, what is hard is trying not to cry while talking.

“Hey dad. I just came here to talk to you” She took a seat.

“I miss you. A lot.” She set down the flowers.

“I’ve started playing Cello for the school. And writing my own music.”

“I brought you something” She took out a notebook from her bag.

“Here. It’s not as great as yours would have been but I’ve been improving” She set down a drawing of a slightly detailed panther.

“Mom is doing really well, She’s taking the company into the right direction.” She quickly halted.

“What am I talking about, I don’t think you really care about the company”

“She’s doing really well. Still as beautiful and amazing.” She took a deep breath.

“Will has been playing again. He started playing two years after you know. He’s playing varsity as a freshman. I’m proud of him, and I know you are too”

“Mattie is going to graduate Law school a year early, top of her class. She’s really doing well” She took in a deep breath. It was time.

“Dad, I think I’m gay” She let out a breath.

“I don’t know. I haven’t told mom yet, I don’t know how she’ll react.” She saw the leaves rustle around the tree next to her.

“Is that you approving or disowning me?” Carmilla looked back up at the tree. She looked down at her watch.

“Dad, I love you” She got up and looked up as the leaves rustled again.

“I’ll visit you soon, I promise, Okay dad?” She stayed for another few minutes before walking out.

She got up and walked over to her guitar, finger picking at first.

_Summer has come and passed_

_The innocent can never last_

_Wake me up when November ends_

__

_Like my father's come to pass_

_Six years have gone so fast_

_Wake me up when November ends_

She kept going with the song, But tears began to form.

_Here comes the rain again_

_Falling from the stars_

_Drenched in my pain again_

_Becoming who we are_

Voice coming off pitch as tears began to fall.

_As my memory rests_

_But never forgets what I lost_

_Wake me up when November ends_

Carmilla couldn’t finish the song, She sat down her guitar and began to cry, Why did it have to be him?

Laura had just finished making breakfast, Eggs, Turkey bacon and toast, She put it all on a plate with some orange juice and made her way over to Carmilla's house. She unlocked the door carefully making sure not to spill anything, As soon as she walked in, she heard sobbing from the other room. She quickly set down the tray on the table and ran over to Carmilla's studio.

“Carm!” Laura had kneeled down in front of her.

“Hey, hey, It’s Okay Carm, I’m, here for you”Laura put her arms around Carm.

“I just miss him so much Laura” Carmilla snuggled into her.

“Carmilla, He would be proud of the person you’ve become”

“Fuck Laura, I just wish I could see him one more time” She quickly wiped her tears and looked up at Laura.

“God, I wish I could have spent more time with him” Laura took a seat next to her and put her arm around Carmilla.

“Hey, Listen, It’s going to be okay. Come eat some breakfast, It’ll make you feel a bit better” Carmilla got up, walked towards the table,and took a seat across Laura.

“Have I ever told you how amazing you are?” Carmilla took a bite from her toast.

“You have, But I wouldn’t mind hearing it again.”

“You’re amazing.”

“You are too Carm. You just don’t realize it”

“Can I draw you?” Laura choked on her juice.

“That wasn’t supposed to be weird or anything, I-Uh-Actually, I don’t have to draw you if you don’t want me to.” Laura recovered.

“You caught me off guard, You can Draw me, I don’t mind.” Carmilla's shoulders relaxed.

“You’ll have to stay still for a while”

“I can do that” Laura smiled finishing her food.

“Go sit at my desk, I’ll get my sketchbook” Carmilla set the plates aside and reached into her drawers and got her sketchbook.

She flipped through all the sketches of naked men and women (Purely for practice) and finally reached a clean page.

“Should I smile or..?” Laura questioned.

“You can if you’d like, It might cramp up your face though” Carmilla began her rough sketch.

“Can I talk while you draw?” Laura sat back a bit.

“Yeah, Just try to relax your face, and don't move too much”

“Before I came in, What were you remembering?” Laura studied her face, hoping she didn't cross a line.

“It was a couple of things. I haven’t been in the studio as often as I used to, It just kinda hit me as soon as I walked in” Carmilla said outlining Laura's face on the paper.

“What kind of things?” Laura said before realizing she probably shouldn’t have asked.

“I mean, that is if you don't mind” Laura sputtered.

“I was just remembering how he sang to me. And how great he was with Will, Mattie, and I. I’ve just been so distracted to really be in here” She looked up at Laura, looking into her eyes, taking in every detail. She noticed her mouth move but she was too busy capturing her eyes to hear what she said.

“Wait, What did you say” Carmilla snapped out of it.

“What made you remember?”

“The guitar” She paused from drawing to look up at Laura again.

“It was the last thing my father gave me before he died. Well,more like the officer gave to me.”

Laura didn’t know that. Carmilla looked back at her drawing fixing a few lines.

“Is that why you keep it locked up?” She curiously tilted her head.

“yeah” She looked up at Laura then back at her drawing, adding in the shading. She looked at Laura once more and set her pencil down.

“Done” She got off her chair and sat next on the desk next to Laura.

“What do you think of it?” She handed it over to Laura”

“Oh my gosh Carm, It’s so great” She looked down at it once again, Carmilla had captured nearly every detail of her face, the glint in her eyes, the small wrinkle above the bridge of her nose, it looked as if she captured every strand of hair she had.

“Do you like it?” Carmilla focused her attention towards Laura.

“Are you kidding me? I love it! Thanks Carm” Laura threw her arms around Carmilla.

“It’s not done yet” Carmilla took the drawing back.

“It needs a title and a description” She scribbled on the back of it and pulled out a frame from her desk carefully placing it inside.

“Can I read what you wrote first?”

“No, Not yet at least. But you will get to read it eventually” Carmilla handed back the framed picture.

“I love you Carm” She hugged her once again.

“I love you too sweetheart”

“What do you want to do, we have a couple of hours until dinner” Laura looked over.

“Do you mind if I sing to you? It’s been a while and I kinda just need to purge out all of the musical urges” Carmilla reached over for Laura's hands.

“Go ahead, I don’t mind” Carmilla gave her a gentle smile and lead her over to her piano.

“My did used to sing to me all the time when I was younger. I’m surprised he never got annoyed by it because I would literally ask him at least 3 times a day” Carmilla looked down at the keys and studied them for a little before Laura spoke up.

“What are you going to play?” She leaned her head against Carms shoulder.

“It’s called daddy’s little girl, by Michael Buble. When I was younger I never said his name right so I would always call him Mr. Bubbles.” She chuckled and began to play a couple of keys. Laura knew Carmilla was musical, but in the entirety of their friendship she had never heard her sing. Laura couldn’t really process the singing, she just of just watched Carmilla in awe to really describe it. When Carmilla finished the song, Laura jaw was practically on the floor.

“That bad huh?”

“Nononono, It wasn’t bad it was really good, it’s just that I’ve never heard you sing an-” Laura was cut off by Carmilla's lips.

“I know cupcake, I was just teasing you” Carmilla put her arm around her as Laura snuggled into Carm. She began to play a few more keys.

_People let me tell you 'bout my Girlfriend,_

_She's a warm hearted person who'll love me till the end._

_People let me tell you bout my Girlfriend,_

_She's a one boy cuddly toy, my up, my down, my pride and joy._

Carmilla went on to give Laura her own private concert, She stopped singing once she felt like her vocal chords were being ripped out.

“I think I need to take a break” She held on to her throat, her voice a bit hoarse.

_Holy shit, Her voice is so hot._

“I’ll get you a water” She walked over to her cabinets and pulled one out, looking over at the clock on the wall.

_6:05 pm_

“Holy crap Carm, We have Dinner in less than an hour!” She passed Her the water bottle.

“Already?” She got up and walked over to her closet.

“Do we need to stop by your house first or do you want to borrow a dress?”

“We don’t have time to stop home, I’ll just borrow a dress” Laura walked over next to Carmilla.

“Do you own any spring colors? Or do you only own Black?” Laura looked into her dress section only to find black dresses. Nothing Laura would wear.

“I can let you borrow one of my moms dressed” Laura furrowed her eyebrows.

“Are you sure they’ll fit me? Your mom is super tall”

“Most of her dresses are pretty short, I’m sure we’ll find something”

They made their way over to her mother's room, the size of an apartment, her closet was giant.

“Woah! I could live in this closet” Laura curiously admired her wardrobe, organized by color, Dresses on one side and Business suits on the other.

“I can see where you get your fashion sense from now”

“Let’s just hurry up and find a dress, I wouldn't want to be late”

“What color should I wear?” Laura began sorting through the hangers.

“Any color that you’d like, I have ties in every color so we can match”

“What do you think about this one?” Laura pulled out a purple dress.

“A little bit too flashy” Laura pulled out a bright blue one.

“To bright” Then a green one.

“Oh god what color is that?” Then a gray one.

“Did someone die?” A white one.

“That looks like a wedding dress” A couple of dresses later and Laura pulled out a navy dress.

“That one!” Carmilla got up from the floor.

“You’re very picky” Laura took the dress of the hanger.

“I’m sorry, but it’s not like you really liked the rest of them” Carmilla lead them out of the closet.

“That is only partially true”

“You get dressed inside of the house, and I’ll get dressed at mine”

“Alright, We have” Laura looked at her phone.

“20 Minutes” Carmilla jogged to her house as Laua ran to the nearest bathroom.

 _Alright Carmilla, What would you wear to meet your girlfriends dad?_  She looked through her closet, reaching to the very back.

Perfect. Carmilla got out a black and blue suit, she wore it to her mother's dinner party a while back, she put it on quickly. Satisfied, she walked out to find Laura

“Laura?” She was currently fixing her tie.

“Yes Carm?” Laura was sitting on the sofa on the phone, she turned to look at Carm.

“Carm you look s-” Laura couldn't say anything else, for the second time that day she was speechless.

“Super amazing are the words you’re looking for babe”

“We should probably go soon before we’re late” Laura got off the sofa.

“You look hot Laura” she took the keys from the hook and they made their way to the car.

“You look way better” She said getting into the car.

“Are you kidding me? You literally look like one of the models from a prom catalog” Laura's faced flushed red,not knowing what to do next she reached over and turned on the radio.

“We’re right on time. Well 2 minutes late if you want to be technical” She pulled into the restaurant's parking.

“He’s probably been there for 15 minutes now, Let’s go” Carmilla opened Laura door and straightened up her tie and wiped her sweaty palms on her pants.Laura chuckled.

“What?” she shot her a smile.

“You’re cute”

“Wait” Carmilla stopped her and moved Laura's hair out of her face.

“It was bothering me” They continued to walk.

“We’re here with a Mr. Hollis”

“Right this way ladies” the waitress gave them a smile and showed them to their table, Mr Hollis a bit puzzled to see Carmilla here.

“Hi Carmilla, What a pleasant surprise, What are you doing here?”

“Dad, Carmilla is my girlfriend” Carmilla flashed him an awkward smile as she pulled out Laura's chair.

“Nice to see you again Uh-Sir” Carmilla quickly loosened her tie. Laura noticed and reached over to hold her hand.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! I hope you enjoyed what is essentially pt 1 of dinner with papa hollis, drop by my ask box and tell me what you want to see or what you think, Thanks for reading!


	7. Saturday's Stars and Sunday's Mornings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dinner Date with Papa Hollis and Carmilla gets to choose what they do for fun.

“Nice to see you again Uh-Sir” Carmilla quickly loosened her tie. Laura noticed and reached over to hold her hand.

 

“I already had questions prepared and everything.” Her father rubbed his temple.

“You know dad, you can still ask them”  

“I guess I could. Okay, So _Young lady_ , What would your name be?”

“I’m erm-Carmilla Karnstein” She nervously stuttered.

_What the hell, I’ve met her father a million times, why am I nervous?”_

“Oh, So you’re a Karnstein? By any chance in relation to the Karnstein law firm” He furrowed his eyebrows as if he didn’t know.

“My mother runs the company” Carmilla did her best to play along.The waitress walked over and asked them for their order and drinks. After she left Mr. Hollis began to ask more questions.

“So, How did you and Laura meet?”

“I met Laura in 5th grade after she decided to yell at me for not picking up my books. She continued to bug me throughout 5th grade until we got partnered for our final project” Laura looked at Carmilla curiously, _How the hell did she remember it in detail?_

 

“Now, For your final project, you have to plan, conduct, and evaluate an experiment. I will partner you all up” Mrs. Henderson walked over towards Carmilla as she gave Laura a glare.

“Do I really Have to! Come ON! Why!” Carmilla quietly debated with her.

“Because Carmilla, She is a very smart and motivated young lady, and you could have some motivation rubbed off on you. There will be no arguing, you can take the grade or I could pair you up with Danny if you’d like” _Checkmate_.She already knew who she disliked more than Laura. Carmilla shot the teacher a glare and made her way over towards Laura as Mrs. Henderson gave her a quick smile.

“What are you doing here?” Laura quick to defend.

“We’re partners” She pulled out her chair and huffed.

“Really? This is going to be awesome!” Laura pulled out her notebook from her desk.

“Okay, so what do you want to do for our experiment?” Laura gave her a small smile.

“Something easy but good enough to get us an a”

“We could do a volcano”

“What a great idea Laura! Only everyone at the science fair will be doing that!” Carmilla, 10 year old sarcasm extraordinaire.

“No, not a baking soda one, I’m sure we can find a different kind online.” She wrote down a couple things down.

“Okay, So do you want to do the experiment research at my house or yours?”

“Lets do mine, We’ll have more room” Laura expected a house with a bigger back yard, Not a mansion with enough room to host the world cup.

 

“Anyways, Laura came over to my house after school and stared at my house for a good ten minutes”

 

“We’re here” Lilly turned to face Carmilla, Will and Laura, Laura unable to say anything because she was too busy looking at the size of their house.

“You guys live here?” Laura gazing at the entrance, 4 times taller than her.

“Yeah! Carmilla will show you to her room and you guys can hang out for a bit while I prepare some snacks”  Lilly closed the door and walked over to the kitchen.

“Follow me” Carmilla guided them up two flights of stairs and finally to her room (before she moved into her father's office). Her room was a light green color, a couple of movie posters and a wall of books.

“Woah! That’s a lot of books” Laura gazed up at the shelf, Noticing all of her favorite titles.

“You like Harry potter too!?”

“It’s okay I guess.” Carmilla sat at her computer desk logging on.

“Are you serious?! Harry potter is one of the best books ever!” Carmilla crossed her arms.

“I like Percy Jackson better, Harry potter is too boring”

“The second Percy Jackson book is just them walking around! There was no action!” Laura flailed her arms.

“That is very true, But you can’t expect all of it to be cool, sometimes you have to have a little bit of boring” Laura nodded to that, she did make a point.

“Except Harry potter is all boring and no cool” She stopped and glared at her.

“I’m going to pretend like I didn’t hear that”

“The truth will set you free Laura”

“Lets just get started on our project”

  


“So, after a slight disagreement on Harry Potter, we began to work on our project, A volcano, only with a twist, No baking soda or vinegar, instead yeast and hydrogen peroxide. After 2 weeks of setting up our project and researching, we became sorta friends. Then the day of the science fair came, Laura slept over and my mom drove us to school with our project in the back.”

  


“Are you sure the glass won't break?” Laura glanced towards the back of the car.

“I’m sure it won’t, and if it does, I’ll talk to your Mrs. Henderson” Lilly gave her a gentle smile thought the mirror.

“I’ll help you guys carry your project” She took out the volcano from the back and handed them their bags. She walked with them into the classroom with 5’7 feet of pure power suit. Mrs. Henderson looking at her a bit frightened. She got up from her desk straightened up and walked towards her.

“Hi Mrs. Karnstein! Very Nice to meet you” She nervously went to go shake hands with her. With a last name of Karnstein, she could have Henderson disappear.

“Is there any reason to see you here today” She dropped her hand down.

“I’m just here to help out my two little Einsteins here. Where should I put this?”

“I’ll take that for you!” She quickly took it from her and set it on the table with the rest of the projects. Carmilla noticed the odd interaction between the two.

“Well, I should go before I’m late to work”

“Absolutely Mrs. Karnstein, I wouldn’t want to have you late to work” Desperately waiting for her to leave. She leaned down to Laura and Carmilla.

“Alright, I gotta run kiddos, I cancelled one of my meetings so I’ll be there for your science fair. I love you two” She gave Carmilla and Laura a quick kiss on their foreheads.

“Bye mom!”

“Bye Lilly!”

  


“So after a few hours of boring academic, It was time for the science fair. We got our own booth and name tags. They even invited the senior center over. Ours was really nice because Laura decorated it.” Carmilla took a sip from her drink, Hands still tangled together, although Carmilla was no longer as nervous.

  


“I think ours is the best so far” Laura looked around fixing her dress.

“Are you sure? Clark and Jessie might have a good one”

“They did a project on erosion, Our’s is a pretty safe bet”

“I better hope so, the judges are coming over” Carmilla straightened up adjusting her blazer.

“Hi! I’m Carmilla Karnstein” She gave the judges her hand, giving them a firm Handshake(Lilly taught her how to introduce herself to important people).

“And I’m Laura Hollis” She gave them a carefree smile and shook their hands.

“Now Miss. Karnstein and Miss Hollis, Could you demonstrate and explain your project for us?” Laura shook her head and began to explain the project while Carmilla prepped up the ingredients. She began to explain the breakdown of the peroxide (A word she could barely pronounce) and how it reacts to the yeast, she spotted Lilly a couple of feet behind the judges giving her a thumbs up.

“And the soap catches the air released by the reaction causing” And that was Carmilla's cue to drop the yeast into the volcano causing the foam to erupt. The judges were more impressed by their presentation than by their project themselves. A majority of the kids could barely go a sentence before running out of breath or stuttering.

“Very nice job ladies!” The judges gave them one last handshake and walked towards the next booth. Lilly walked over to them.

“That was fantastic guys!I think this calls for Ice cream after school.” She gave them a big smile.

“Laura, you were very good at presenting” She looked towards Carm.

“And honey, You did that experiment flawlessly”

  


“After the science fair, My mom took us out for ice cream and that’s how Laura and I formally became friends”

“How did you two start dating?” Mr. Hollis lifted his eyebrows and turned his head towards them.

 _Shit._ They both thought, The looked at each other in panic, but luckily the waiter had brought them their food.

“If there’s anything else that you’d like, Don’t be afraid to call me over” she gave them a quick smile and walked off. Carmilla Looked back at Mr. Hollis, still waiting on an answer.

“Carmilla and I were in science class and Uh-We were doing a project” Laura looked over at her for help.

“And I don’t know what it is about biology but, it made me realized that I really liked Laura. Not only in a best friend way” She turned back over at Laura eyes wide.

“And then we talked it through one day and she asked me out. I of course said yes” Laura looked back over at her dad and gave him a quick smile and Carmilla nodded a bit too fast.

“Okay” He raised his eyebrows at them before deciding to drop it.

“So, How long have you two been together?” He took a bite from his food.

“Three weeks”

“Two Weeks” they both spit out the answers, then looked at each other in horror.

_Shit._

“Laura, It makes 3 weeks because we started around the same time that Laf and Perry did” Carmilla gave her hand a quick squeeze.

“You are totally Right! I’m just the worst at remembering things” She looked over at her dad.

“Mmh. Is that so?” He was getting a bit more suspicious. _Shit._

“So Carmilla, What are you planning to do for the future?” Carmilla quickly swallowed and turned over to him.

“Right now I’m not completely sure, but I want to do something Artistic or musical”

“You’re not planning on taking over the company?”

“I’m not planning on taking over anytime soon. I want some time to myself before taking over such a huge company”

“Seems reasonable” He nodded.

“Carmilla do you hunt?” he sat back in his chair.

“I don’t feel like hunting innocent creatures in their habitat is really a necessity anymore” Laura gazed at her. _She’s so great._

“Because I like to hunt, and I know how to use guns. In Fact I have a few at home, If you'd like, I can teach you” Laura knew it was a tactic to intimidate Carmilla.

“Don’t listen to him Carm, He’s just trying to scare you” She leaned against her shoulder, a bit tense at first but then she began to relax. Mr. Hollis took out his phone and excused himself from the table briefly.

“That could have gone better” Carmilla put her arm around Laura and kissed her forehead.

“Tell me about it” Laura exhaled and leaned up to kiss Carmilla. Mr. Hollis walked over and cleared his throat. Laura jumped away from her and looked at him in shock.  
“Hey uh-dad” She gave him a smile and her face went red, Carmilla just looked at him blankly, stiff as a board.

“Listen, I just got called for a case, I would tell you about it but it’s classified.” He began to take out his wallet.

“No no no Sir, I have it covered” Carmilla finally snapped out of the blank staring.

“Are you sure? I’m completely fine with paying for dinner.”

“Please, It’s the least I can do”

“Okay, But I’m paying for dinner next time” He gave Laura a quick kiss on her forehead and walked out.

“Did he say next Time?” Carmilla panicked.

“Don’t worry about it, He still loves you” Laura finished eating

“Are you kidding me? We nearly got caught”

“On the bright side, he never brought up anything about house rules” She gave her a gentle nudge

“It’s only like 8, What do you want to do” Carmilla called over the waiter and handed them her credit card.

“Up to you Carm, I made you sit through dinner with my dad, let’s do something you wanna do” she handed her back her card and they began to walk out.

“We need to stop by my house to pick up a couple of things and then we can go do something fun”

 

They reached her house, she told Laura to stay in the car as Carmilla ran into her room and got her comforter and all the pillows in her room. After putting them in her car she ran into the living room and stole all of the pillows there too. Laura was waiting in the car as she saw Carmilla emerge with a bag, she tossed it in the car and searched around the garage before finding an old box. She put it in the back and got back into the car.

“Where are you taking me?” Laura looked back and eyed everything.

_Pillows, blankets, mysterious box, backpack. Hmmm._

“You’ll see” Carmilla rerouted her gps to an address, Eta was 40 minutes.

“Carrrmmmmmm?”

“Yes Cupcake?”  
“Tell me what we’re doing” She leaned towards Carmilla.

“We are going to do something fun”

“Are you going to murder me?”

“Yes Laura, I plan on suffocating you with all the pillows in the back”

“Knew it” she mumbled.

 

Carmilla’s gps told them they were were 3 minutes away from their destination, Laura couldn’t see anything in sight. They pulled up to a gate where Carmilla put in the pin and the gates opened. They drove up a small mountain until they arrived to a small cabin, It looked more like a modern rich person's hous- Oh wait, it was.

“Are you actually going to kill me? Cause this is how all the horror movies begin” Laura looked at Carmilla a bit worried/.

“Just wait.” She pulled up and turned off the car.

“Come on, let's go in” she took the bag from the bag and brought it with her, After going through all the keys she found the right one and unlocked the door.

She turned on all the lights and put the bag on the table.

“There’s drinks in there if you want anything, I’m going to go get a couple of things set up, Wait here and don’t come out.” Laura was about to question her but saw soda and decided not to.

“The tv works and my laptop is in my bag, I think the wifi should work. Also,you should change into the clothes in my bag. I won’t take long” She gave her a quick peck and walked out towards her car.

 

Carmilla took out the box first, Opening it to reveal it’s contents. A kiddy pool. She took out the pump from the back and began to blow it up. After 10 minutes of painstaking pumping, she was satisfied with what she had and she dragged it to the back yard. She pulled out all of the pillows and blankets from the back and threw them into the pool arranging them. She laid in there to make sure it was comfortable and then got back up. She walked back inside and Laura was going through her dash. She used that time to get clothes from her bag and change.

“Hey Laura, Are you ready?” Laura looked over and shut her laptop jumping off the couch.

“What are we doing?” Laura stayed close to her.

“You’ll see” Carmilla made her way over to the light controller and turned off all the lights in the house, the only light coming from the backyard.

“Follow me”  Carmilla gave her a small smile and reached over for her hand. The backyard lights were dimmed, kiddie pool with pillows and blankets in the middle, Laura's face slightly illuminated by the lights.

“There’s no light pollution all the way out here”

“Carm, This is beautiful!” Laura laid down and snuggled against Carmilla.

“You’re beautiful” she looked down at Laura.

“Can you show me some stars?”

“I don’t know a thing about stars.” _Maybe I didn’t think this through all the way._

“Really?” Laura looked up at her shocked.

“Stars are cool and all but why spend time memorizing them? I feel like it kinda sucks the fun out of it” _Way to save it Karnstein._

“I guess I get it, Are we just going to stare at stars in silence?”

“Or I tell you about the stars as if I knew them” Laura was a bit confused she looked up at Carmilla.

“What do you mean?” Carmilla shifted her arm from Laura's waist and pointed upwards.

“Do you see that star next to the cluster of four?” Laura’s eyes followed her arm and she spotted it.

“Yeah”

“That’s a star I like to call Lilly”

“Why?”

“Because, It’s a large star in a field of specs,and it’s named after the most hard working woman I know. If you look closely, you can connect it to the cluster of 4” She moved her finger to the other stars.

“That’s Will, He’s a super annoying little brat who I couldn’t be able to live without.And right next to that is Me, She’s had shitty things happen in her life but right now she cuddling with a really cute girl so she can’t complain.”

“That one is Mattie, after a girl I know who works her ass off to make a good image of herself, and she’s doing a good job of it”

“And that one right next to Lilly is William, named after the only man I could ever love.” She took in a deep breath and Laura gave her a gentle squeeze.

“You see that star over there?” She moved her finger over

“That’s a star I like to call Papa Hollis, He’s in a field of stars a bit smaller than him, He’s named after a really nice man that tried to scare me during dinner. He connects to a star called Emma, And she’s the second most beautiful star,after one of the most amazing woman I never had the chance to meet. She’s connected to the most beautiful one I’ve seen so far, Laura. The brightest star in the sky, Surrounded by a thousand others that can’t be compared.”Laura Looked up at Carmilla before falling asleep, Her grip on Carmilla weakened. Carmilla just laid in silence admiring the stars they were lying under. Admiring the brightest one lying on her.

 _So what If I like her a bit, what's the worst that could happen?_  She rested her temple against Lauras and fell asleep.

 

Laura had read poems about Sunday mornings, how peaceful they were when you were with the person you loved. She never believed them, Sundays were for homework you didn’t do all weekend and laundry you should have done weeks ago. This Sunday was different, It was barely dawn, she had slept for no more than  5 hours yet she felt full of energy, ready to conquer the day. Laura didn’t know Sundays could be so Intimate, not until now at least. She glanced up at Carmilla, mouth slightly open, curls all over the place, she was beautiful. Laura snuggled close to Carmilla, She felt her shift a bit underneath her.

“Good morning Carm” she watched as she fluttered her eyes open. She looked a bit uncomfortable by the rays of light that began to rise.

“The sun must envy how bright you shine” She ran her hands up and down Laura's arms, causing goosebumps to rise.

“Let’s go inside before it gets unbearably hot” Carmilla nudged Laura, whose only response was a groan. She picked Laura up, Laura's legs tangled around her hips as she snuggled closer to her. She carried her to the upstairs bedroom where the light was barely shining in from the windows. They laid under the comforter, legs tangled and hair scattered over the pillows. Laura gripping on to Carmilla as if her life depended on it.  

 

 **Mom(8:50am):** I need you home later so you can help Will and I choose what we’re serving at the party. Jason told me that you stayed in the cabin, It better be spotless next time I go.

 **Mom(8:58am):** Also, do you know what happened to all of the pillows?

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! I'm sorry this one is shorter than the rest, I might update this weekend depending on how busy I am, other than that updates are Tuesdays and Thursdays. Make sure to comment what you thought!


	8. Friends do that, Right?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carmilla and Laura spend Sunday together, Lilly might be up to something sketchy...

**Two missed calls from Mom**

**Brainiac(10:15am):** Hey, are we still hanging out today? Perry has this paper for her German class and she doesn’t want me to bother her meanwhile. Plus I feel like I haven't talked to you in a while.

 

Carmilla opened her eyes, slightly uncomfortable by the way her arms were twisted, she gently moved from under Laura and grabbed her phone.

_Crap, Mom doesn't’ call unless it’s necessary._

“Hey mom, what’s up” her voice slightly hoarse, she leaned against the wall as she watched Laura.

“What time do you think you’ll be home? Because I’m on a pretty tight schedule today, I’d rather not have to push more meetings today.” Totally spaced out she began to trace the curve of Laura’s face with her eyes.

“Carmilla Elizabeth Karnstein, are you listening to me?” Carmilla snapped out of it.

“Sorry, I just woke up, I’ll be home around 1:30,” she noticed Laura move around a bit patting the bed for Carmilla.

“Please be here on time.” Carmilla began to walk back towards bed.

“I gotta go mom, I’ll be there on time” She hung up and pulled Laura over her.

“Who was that?” Laura snuggled close to her neck.

“My mom, I need to be home by 1:30” Carmilla put her arm around Laura and brought her closer.

“Do you really have to” Laura groaned.

“My mom said something about being on a tight schedule, I really wouldn't want her to have to miss a meeting,” she rested her head against Laura’s,

“besides, it’s only like 10:30.”

“What do you want to do today?” Laura asked, voice muffled by Carm’s hair.

“Laf asked me to hang out later.” Her voice was still rough.

“Do you mind if I join you? I really don’t feel like staying home all day...”

“I’m sure they won’t mind, I’ll drop you off, so while I finish stuff for my mom you can get ready and I’ll pick you up when I finish.”

“Perfect.” Laura felt her stomach grumble; she had only eaten lunch and half of dinner since yesterday.

“Hey, are you hungry?” Carmilla tilted her head at her.

“Only a bit, is there anything to eat here?” Laura asked, not wanting to get out of bed.

“I don’t think so, it’s been ages since we’ve come up here. We can go out if you’d like?”

“Nooo” Laura groaned once more, clutching on to Carmilla.

“Let me look downstairs to see what I can do” Carmilla began to move away from her, trying to pry off Laura's little hands from her waist as she went.

“Take meeee” Laura groaned, not letting go.

“Laura, you’re 16 and fully capable of walking downstairs to the kitchen” Carmilla responded, still unable to got off Laura's hands.

“That is very true, but I have a super hot girlfriend who can carry me” Carmilla gave up on fighting her, she looked down at Laura and swooped her up into her arms Bridal style. Laura, a bit startled by the sudden motion, let out a gentle squeak.

“Isn’t this what you wanted?” Carmilla stomped downstairs trying to fake being angry. She reached the last stair and stomped her way into the kitchen laying Laura on the counter top.

“Well don’t you look like a virgin sacrifice?”

 

After some much needed breakfast and mandatory cuddles,It was time to leave the cabin.

 **Useless Lesbian (1:12pm):** I’m free to hang out after I finish some stuff with my mom, Do you mind if Laura tags along?  
 **Braniac (1:15pm):** I don’t mind, the more the merrier, what do you wanna do?

 **Useless Lesbian (1:17pm):** I was thinking we could hang out at your place

 **Braniac (1:18pm)** : Give me a while to clean up

 

“Alright, So I’ll pick you up in an hour in a half ish, depending on when I finish” She sauntered over to Laura's door and opened it for her, walking her to her front door.   
“I’ll see you soon, okay?” Carmilla leaned against the door frame. Laura pulled against the collar of her shirt and pulled her in for a _“Chaste”_ kiss, just as Carmilla was getting into it Laura pulled away.

“Okay, love you bye!” Laura shut the door on Carmilla's face, leaving her hanging. As soon as the door closed Laura leaned against it, her back feeling the cool glass as she tried to calm herself.

 _God damn._ Simultaneously Carmilla regained her trance of thought and walked back into her car. _Holy shit. Was that fake?_ Carmilla pondered on the car ride to her house, she arrived a couple of minutes behind schedule, but none the less, she made it.

 

“Hey mom, sorry I’m late, traffic was a hassle” she said, failing to mention Laura.

“What were you doing all the way in our cabin?” Her mom and Will were waiting for the Chefs to bring out the platters. Will’s eyebrow raised, noting Carmilla's clothes from the night before.

“Yeah, Carmilla, What were you doing all the way out there?”

“I wanted to look at the stars” Carmilla rose her chin victory.

“Oh really? Because the last time I saw you, I saw you with-”

“Will, I swear to god if you finish that sentence I will rip your throat out” Carmilla clenched her jaw and threw him a glare.

“Alright, Alright, I won’t finish it” Lilly gave them both an intrigued look.

“I’m just going to pretend like I didn’t hear any of that”

“Carm, will you go put on some proper clothes?” Carmilla nodded and went to get changed while Will and Lilly began to chat.

“So, Who was Carmilla hanging out with last night?” Lilly did her best to pull of an uninterested tone.

“Eh, I don’t know if I should tell you, Carm would murder me.”

“Come on Will, give me the hot scoop!”

“Mom, you heard what Carmilla said, she might be a bit smaller than me but she can put up a fight”

“Just tell me a Little bit of detail-” Will remained adamantly in denial.

“-Pleeeaaase?” She began to beg like a 10 year old.

“Mom, What are you begging about?” Carmilla walked into the kitchen.

“Nothing sweetie!” Lilly gave her an innocent face and gave Will's hand a gentle squeeze.

“Are the chef’s almost done? We’ve been waiting for an hour now.” Will sighs, rolling his head back.

“Will, be patient, I’m sure they’re working their hardest.” Just as Lilly had finished that sentence, the chef had come out of the kitchen, taking off his apron and guiding his way over towards Lilly.

“Lilly! Love to you see you again, I hope you, Will and Carmilla will enjoy the dishes we have prepared, made by some pretty amazing people.”

“I’m sure I will, you never cease to amaze me.”

“They’re finishing up a few finishing touches on the plates, they should be done with the first set soon.” One chef walked out of the kitchen carrying a cart of dishes, the set one in front of every Karnstein.

“Today I have a variety of dishes directly from France, I asked every chef to cook a specialty from their hometown. This is the cuisine of south western France, the chef has prepared a Twice Baked cheese souffle as their entree.” The chef had gone on about the origin of the dish and the ingredients involved along with the preparation. They tried it, all slightly displeased by it.

“Interesting flavor, I enjoy this one” Lilly didn’t have the heart to tell him that she didn’t like it.

“Yes, I do enjoy it as well” Carmilla forced another forkful giving him a smile. Will just gave him a smile. They had washed it down with a small amount of brandy (According to Lilly, it’s a palate cleanser in France) before bringing out the next dish. This one wasn’t as appealing as the last. The hour had passed, Chefs coming out handing over their dishes waiting for a response (all of which were positive because Lilly didn’t want to be rude). They came out to thank Lilly for the opportunity to cater and then began to pack up their things.

“I’m going with the South western course, what do you guys think?”

“Definitely, Foie Gras was amazing.”

“I enjoyed the southeastern course a bit more than that one” Will had wiped his mouth.

“I’m sure we can compromise a couple of things” Lilly got up from her chair and reached over to her phone.

“Shoot, I’m wanted back at the office. I gotta go, I love you both” She gave them both a quick kiss and ran upstairs to get changed.

“You better not have told mom about Laura and I” Carmilla cross her arms and shot Will a glare.

“Trust me, I’m not giving her any information on it, I want to see the look on her face when she does find out though”

“What the hell is that supposed to mean” Carmilla clenched her jaw. _Why is she getting so defensive?’_

“Whatever you want it to mean kitty.” Willl made that his cue to walk out of the kitchen leaving Carmilla.

 

 **Brainaic (2:45pm):** Are you finished yet?

 **Brainaic (2:55pm):** I’ll take that as a no

 **Useless Lesbian (2:56pm):** I just got finished, I’m picking up Laura and then driving over.

 

 **Babe (2:56pm):** I just got finished with my mom, I’m on my way over :)

 **Cupcake (2:57pm):** A little warning, My dad is home rn

 **Babe (2:57pm):** Has he put up any curfew rules yet?

 **Cupcake (2:58pm):** Not yet, but I have a feeling that it’s coming up soon.

 

“Laura! Could you come down here for a sec?”

_Shit. So much for cuddling Carm every night._

“Coming dad!” She made her way downstairs slowly, not wanting to face what the conversation held. She took a seat on the couch across her father.

“What’s up dad” Laura sat up, flashing an innocent smile at her dad.

“I haven’t had the chance to talk to you about Carmilla yet and I think it’s time” _Fuck._

“Carmilla is a very nice young lady,” _Fuck._

“She has very good morals, and comes from a great family,” Laura decided to speak up.

“Dad, If you’re going to give me a curfew or something, Just do it already.”

“Do you want a curfew? Because I was just going to tell you that Carmilla is a very nice young lady whom I don’t mind you being around.” _Oh thank god._

“Laura, you are very responsible, and so is Carmilla, so I know if you tw-” _Dad stop._ Laura plugged up her ears.

“lalalala I can’t hear you dad!” She saw his lips stop moving and took her hands away from her ears.

“Well, Laura I trust that you can make the right decision when the time comes.” He gave her a kiss on the temple.

“So, no house rules either?” Laura tilted her head at him.

“Nope. I trust you.” Laura was a bit confused by this, she thought that maybe her dad would set up a strict curfew. She was wrong. There was a knock on the door, and before Laura could snap out of it, her father was already opening it.

“Hi Carmilla, it’s very nice to see you”

“Hi Mr. Hollis, is, uh, Laura there?”  She saw Laura coming out from the living room.

“I’m right here!” she ran over to the door.

“Well, I’ll leave you two ladies to it. Laura, I won’t be home later, I’m gonna go hang out with a couple of buddies for the night. Don’t forget to lock the doors” Laura nodded as he walked away from the door.

“Are you ready to go Laura?”

“Yeah! Let me just get my bag” She ran over to the couch and retrieved it, giving her dad a smile.

“Bye dad, I love you” She headed out the door and got in the car with Carm.

 

“So my dad talked to me about curfews”

“Oh yeah? Am I banned from spending more time with my girlfriend?” She chuckled.

“Nope, In fact he said that he trust me and that I’m able to distinguish what's right and what's wrong. So no curfew or house rules” Carmilla furrowed her brows.

“Really?”

“Yep! So now you won’t have to sneak in to cuddle me.”

“Darn, I practiced pick locking for nothing!”

They made it to LaFontaines house shortly after, They welcomed them both inside.

 

“Hey Laf”

“Hey Carm, Nice to see you again.” they turned over to Laura.

“Hey Laura! It’s great to see you too”

“So, how are you both doing? I feel like I haven’t spoken to you in a while”

After a while of catching up, Laf noticed something about the pair. Laura  was practically sitting on Carmilla, Carmilla's hands all over Laura.

“You know, you guys don’t have to pretend to be a couple around me, I know you guys are faking” Carmilla and Laura looked at each other.

_We’re only fake dating. Oh yeah._

“Thanks Laf” She gave them a smile trying to ignore the fact that Laura was no longer touching her like she used to. It felt odd.  Laura felt a bit put back by it, she forgot what not dating Carmilla was like. Carmilla picked up on it, She put her arm around Laura. _Friends do that right?_

Laura snuggled into Carmilla. _Friends do that too, Right?_ LaFontaine noticed but didn’t comment. Laura shifted her legs on Carmilla's, _Friends do this too right?_ Before they knew it, They were back in the position they were in earlier.

“Hey, I gotta go pee, I’ll be back” Laura gave Carm a quick kiss on the cheek and walked away. Carmilla eyed Laura as she walked off, tracing the outline of her body. _Damn_.

“So, What’s the deal with you two?” Carmilla snapped out of it, caught off guard by the question.

“We’re pretend girlfriends, you know that”

“Are you sure you’re both pretending?” LaF gave her a smirk, they knew her too well.

“Well, a little realism couldn't hurt, right?”

“Alright, just be careful, I don’t want my best friend to get any broodier.” Carmilla laughed at that, Laura emerging from the hallway.

“What’s so funny?” She took her place in Carmilla’s lap.

“Nothin, LaF was just talking about one of her failed experiments again.”

“Which one?” Laura and Carmilla laughed.

“I’ve only had like 10 accidents! That’s not a lot!” Lafontaine flailed their arms up

Perry came over an hour later, Which of course ended up with LaF and Perry all up on each other, something neither Carmilla nor Laura wanted to see.

“Hey Laf, I have some Uh-Homework to finish, So I’ll talk to you later” Carmilla moved Laura off of her and stood up to give them a quick hug.

“I’ll see you soon Perry!” Laura waved at both of them as Carmilla grabbed her hand and yanked her outside.

“Oh thank god they left” Perry pounced Lafontaine.

“I’m pretty sure that Perry jumped Laf as soon as we shut the door” Carmilla began to pull out of the driveway.

“Right?! Did you see how Laf totally had their hand on Perrys ass”

“We’re not like that, Are we?” Carmilla gripped on to the steering wheel, Still a bit shocked by what she saw happen.

“I don’t think we’re anything like them and I’m pretty glad about that”

“Hey, um, What do you want to do? I don’t really have anything planned.”

“Well, My dad’s out of the house for the night, Soooo we can do something at my place”

“Sounds like a plan”

 

Laura’s phone buzzed, she looked down so see a very unexpected text.

 **Danny Lawrence(5:26pm):** Hey Laura, I just wanted to apologize for everything that I said before. It wasn’t my place to tell you what is good enough for you. I really hope that we could be friends again.

 

“Carm?”Laura diverted herself from her phone and turned over to Carmilla.

“Yeah?” She asked looking over to Laura for a second.

“Danny just apologized, What should I do?” Carmilla furrowed her brows, clicking her tongue.

“I can’t really make that decision for you cupcake, completely up to you” Laura huffed, pouting her lips. _Should she accept her apology?_

**Hollis(5:31pm):** You said some really harsh things.

 **Danny Lawrence(5:31pm):** I know I did and I’m trying apologize for it. Please Laura, I miss not talking to you.

 **Hollis(5:32pm):** I accept your apology, but we need to talk everything through.

 **Danny Lawrence(5:33pm):** Tomorrow morning good for you?

 **Hollis(5:33pm):** Yeah, Meet me by my locker.

 

“Laura, We’re home”

“You know what I’m really craving pie right now” Carmilla went over to open Laura’s door

“I can make you some if you’d like” Laura took out her and unlocked the door.

“You know how to make pie?” Laura shot her a _Are you fucking kidding me? I am the master of pies_ glare.

“What kind of pie are you craving?” Carmilla flopped down on the couch.

“any kind really,what kind do you know how to make?” Laura took a seat on Carmilla's lap.

“It’s all the same process. Do you want me to show you?” Carmilla shrugged, Why not?

“Sweet! I’m gonna go get our aprons.” Carmilla got off the couch and waited in the kitchen, She rarely cooked for herself, and she doesn’t bake. Laura threw her an apron, Doctor who themed because that’s apparently the only genre of clothing she wears.

“I am not going to wear this”

“Alright, well if you really want to get flour all over your nice black clothing, that’s up to you” Laura took out a couple of things from the cabinet, Carmilla huffed and put on the apron.

“What’s first?”

“First we have to preheat the over, here, put in 1-¼ cup of flour, ¼ teaspoon of salt, and 10 tablespoons of butter. Oh! and 4 tablespoons of water.” Laura handed her the bowl and the measuring cup. _Shit. How many cups of flour? 1 and a half? Right?She said 4 teaspoons of salt. 10 tablespoons is about a stick of butter. Right? That looks like 4 tablespoons._

“Hey Carmilla? Did you put everything in?” Carmilla looked down, It looked nothing like crust.

“Yeah? I think.” Laura looked over at the bowl.

“That looks right, Just knead it all together.” Carmilla put her fingers in the dough, slightly off put by the texture.

“Carmilla! You really gotta get in there. Like this” Laura stood behind Carmilla,putting her hands over Carms and kneading it.

“You gotta be rough with it, Really get your fingers in there” Carmilla chuckled at the innuendo, Laura pulling back immediately.

“Not what I meant” Laura pulled back beginning to prepare the filling.

“We’re doing apple, because it’s the easiest of them all” Laura took out from apples from the fruit basket and began to slice them.

“Okay, in another bowl, put in ¾ of a cup of brown sugar, ¼ cup of flour, and ¾ of a teaspoon of cinnamon.” Carmilla did as she was told. Or thought she was told. they put the crust in the pie and then the filling. They tipped it off with a classic lattice top. 30 minutes of baking, and 20 minutes of cooling later, they had a pie.

“Carm, It looks great!” Laura set the pie on the counter.

“Would you look at that” Carmilla raised her eyebrows, _It didn’t look that bad_. Carmilla pulled out a knife and cut off a slice.

“You get the first bite apple pie” She fed Laura piece. Laura smiled. _Oh dear god this is so awful ._

“It’s Really good Carm!” Carmilla gave her a smile and took a bite of it. _What the fuck._ She quickly spit it out rinsing out her mouth.

“You didn’t have to lie about it” She put the fork down smiling a bit.

“It’s not that bad Carm” Laura took off another chunk and ate it. _I shouldn’t have done that_. She turned over to Carmilla and gave her a quick kiss.

“How about we just order something, preferably without a pound of salt in it.” Carmilla put her hand on Laura's waist.

“That sounds like a good plan”

 

“Good Morning Carm” Laura stretched out , waking up a couple of minutes before their alarm. Carmilla just groaned.

“is it really time to wake up?” Carmilla pulled Laura back to her.

“Carm, Come on. I don’t wanna be late. Mrs. Jackson is gonna give us detention”  Laura snaked out of her hold.

“Uggghh. Why can’t school start at like 12?” Carmilla sat up on her side of the bed stretching out.

“Even then, you’d still find a way to be late to school”

“Shut up” Carmilla walked to the bathroom still half asleep.

 

“I still don’t understand why you’re so urgent to get to school today. We’re here like 20 minutes earlier than usual.” Carmilla parked the car, taking a sip of the coffee Laura prepared.

“I uh-have to talk to Danny. I just didn’t know how to tell you” Carmilla sighed.

“It’s okay Laura, I understand.”

“Alright, Well I’ll see in class.” Laura gave her a quick peck and for the first time in their relationship Carmilla didn’t open her door for her. _Fucking Amazon._ Carmilla sighed. _Well, She can’t really do much, Can she?_

 

“Hey Danny” Danny was against one of nearby lockers.

“Okay” Danny took in a deep breath, She’d gone over this a hundred times in her head.

“I’m sorry for what I said, It really wasn’t my place to tell you who deserves you. And you’re right, i don’t own you, nor am I your parent. I’m sorry Laura, I really am.” Danny felt a weight pulled off her chest.

“I’m sorry for not telling you about Carmilla, that probably wasn’t a good choice.” Laura redirected her eyes, realizing what she said.

“The not telling you part, not the Carmilla part.” Danny sighed.

“Does she treat you well?” Danny finally met eyes with Laura.

“Of course, She’s the opposite of what I expected her to be like.”

“Well, I’m glad. For you, I’m glad for you” Danny stuttered in attempt to sound happy.

“Listen, I have to go to Biology before I get marked tardy. I’m glad we figured this out, I’ll see you next block” Laura flashed her a smile as Danny pulled all of her energy to give her a gentle smile.

“See you Hollis”

 

“I didn’t think that you’d make it in time for class” Carmilla cleared out their lab.

“What are we doing today?” Laura took a seat pulling out her textbook.

“Not quite sure, I think we’re doing more stuff with genes today.” _She’s not crying and she’s not angry either. That’s probably good sign._

 

 **Tyler Kinney(8:45am):** We ran their numbers through the system, We’ll have chauffeurs waiting. Everything is set up for next Friday, The jet will bring Mattie just in time.

 **Head Karnstein(8:46am):** Perfect, thanks for everything Ty.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed! I'm sorry that this chapter isn't as exciting as the rest but exciting things will happen very soon, I promise. Also, Shout out to my Beta reader lavacookiie.tumblr.com, If you're interested in Being a beta reader for my fic, Hit me up on Tumblr!


	9. Faking it? Nah.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mattie's party is getting closer, Carmilla and Laura are too.

“So, How’d it go with you and Danny?”

“She apologized for everything, and then I apologized for a couple of things.”

“What did you do wrong?” Carmilla quirked her eyebrows up.

_I made out with you in the hallway to make her jealous and then didn’t tell her about us._

“I called her something” _Good job Hollis._

“My Laura insulting Xena? The world must be ending”

 

The world wasn’t ending though, Danny and Laura actually began to work together on their history project. Carmilla wasn’t quite found of them making up, but she was Laura’s girlfriend not Laura’s owner.Their 3 week anniversary was spent nicely, they were supposed to have a double date with LaFontaine and Perry but they both postponed due to “unforeseen circumstances”. Luckily LaFontaine gave Carmilla a heads up.It was along the lines of “Yo, Perry’s gettin hansy so we might not make it to dinner”. Nonetheless, they spent their anniversary the same way they did the last. Take out and netflix, without the usual addition of wine (Carmilla accidentally “Borrowed” a ludicrously expensive bottle and Lilly decided to limit her).

 

“Hey Carm, I was thinking we have a little study session for biology tonight at my place” Laura bit her bottom lip and fluttered her eyelashes.

“Every time we “Study” you always end up getting off topic” Carmilla used air quotes to add emphasis. She looked at Laura’s neck, covered in healing hickies.(Laura thought It’d be a good idea).

“Carm, the event is this Saturday, I’m just making sure that you’ll still kiss me regardless of how bad my breath is” Laura could have a full course meal consisting of just garlic and Carmilla would still kiss her without complaining.

“Oh-kayy Laura, You know you don’t have to hide your extreme need to kiss me by covering it up with studying.” Carmilla leaned in closer, grabbing Laura’s waist with one hand and holding her chin with the other.

“Shut up Carm”

“How about you make me” Carmilla leaned in about to kiss Laura, before they were rudely interrupted.

“Could you two do the whole school a favor and get a room.” Carmilla turned around, shooting LaFontaine a glare.

“How about you two take your relationship elsewhere, preferably in a different country.”

“Now, LaFontaine, Carmilla, behave” Perry stepped in.

“Never.” Carmilla said before digging her face into Laura’s neck.

“Hey Carm, when is Tyler going to drop off the outfits? I really want to see them”

“Tyler said that he needs to add some finishing touches to the suits, the dresses are done. I think. Also, He said that he would drop them off Friday, so enough time for you to admire it.”

“Awesome! I’m so excited!”

“As am I, I haven’t seen Mattie since she graduated. Not in person at least”

“Carm, I gotta go before uh, I’m late to class” Perry dragged away LaF. _Break is over in 20 minutes. Late to class my ass._ She gave them a devious smile. before turning back to Laura.

“I can’t wait for you to see Mattie, she always asks me for pictures of you” Carmilla and Laura returning to the position they were in earlier.

“Although I don’t give them to her, just in case she shows my mom” Suddenly Carmilla realizes something, _They break up after Saturday, These are the last few days that you’re going to be able to kiss her._ Carmilla looked down at Laura and frowned.

“Hey? Are you okay” Laura moved her hand to stroke Carmilla’s cheek. Carmilla surged forward kissing Laura, putting her arm around her back keeping her from falling. She briefly bit Laura’s lip before pulling back.

“Woah, Where did that come from?” _Not that Laura was complaining._

“I was just reenacting one of our study sessions.”

“I do not do that!” Laura stomped her foot and crossed her arms.

“Yeah you do, I’ll be trying to teach you about osmosis and then you decide to take it upon yourself to distract me”

“It’ll only be a matter of time before my mom questions me about my lack of A’s” Laura scoffed at how ridiculous Carmilla was acting. It’s not her fault that Carmilla is hot and amazing.

“Shut up”

 

Carmilla had just dropped off Laura, She decided that she needed some time to _actually_ study. At least she did before Laura popped into her mind again. _I have feelings for Laura. Laura doesn’t have feelings for me. We break up at the end of the week because we are not an actual couple. We are best friends…..Fuck._ She got up from her studio(Covered in pictures of Laura and Carmilla's previous dates) and walked over to the kitchen, greeted by Will.

“Surprise seeing you without your girlfriend leaching all over you Dracula.” Carmilla walked towards the fridge pulling out a can of soda.

“What? No insult? No Elsie jokes? What’s up with you?” Will leaned over the counter, watching Carmilla.

“None of your business! How about you lay off my case.” Carmilla huffed, Will looking a bit concerned.

“No, seriously Carmilla, I understand that we hate each other by default, but what’s going on?”

“Nothing that has to do with you Will” she set her drink down, gripping the counter.

“Carmilla, Come on, I’m your brother, I’m here for you” Will placed a hand on her back. Carmilla took in a deep breath. I guess _I can tell him._

“It’s Laura” Will removed his hand and took a seat.

“Trouble in paradise?”

“Not exactly” Carmilla stood up and sat in front of Will.

“Explain”

“So, I told mom that I had a girlfriend cause she kept on jumping on my case,”

“Yeah..”

“I didn’t have a girlfriend, but I asked Laura if she could pretend to be my girlfriend for the weekend and..”

“And…?”

“And I kinda sorta fell in love with her” Carmilla felt stupid using the word love to describe her and Laura, they’ve only been dating for less than a month.

“What the issue? Cause I don’t see one”

“Laura doesn’t like me back, I don’t think so at least. And If I tell her, our friendship will be ruined” Carmilla sighed.

“Carmilla, I’ve seen how Laura looks at you, how she talks to you. It’s not what a normal friendship is like. If she’s faking it, She’s doing a damn good job at it.” Carmilla looked up, he was serious.

“There is absolutely no way that Laura isn’t into it. I mean, In comparison to Ginger Giant, you’re a total rank above her.”

“You really think so?” Carmilla’s frown quickly turned into a thinking face. _He is kinda right about that._

“Absolutely,Just talk to her a bit, She probably feels the same way.” _Will is kinda right about that. too._

“I guess I should.” She hopped off the chair and walked towards the door before turning at Will.

“Hey Will?”

“Yeah?”

“Elsie left a huge hickey on your neck” Will grabbed at his neck.

“Other side idiot” Will covered it with his other hand.

“Do me a favor and shut up”

 

Tyler was just working on the finishing touches for the clothes, LaFontaines suit had the chemical serotonin stitched inside of the jacket pocket, Perry's clutch had the same chemical symbol inside near the label. Will had a baseball bat under his label and Elsie had a baseball under hers. Carmilla had a Moon on hers along with “you are the sun”, and Laura had a Sun with “to my moon”. Tyler thought it was a nice addition.

Thursday (3 days before the event)

 **Tyler Kinney(2:45pm):** Everything is finished, The outfits will be dropped off tomorrow morning. Mattie's jet is supposed to land tomorrow around 6:30, so everything should be set up for 7.

 **Head Karnstein(2:47pm):** I’m excited, thanks again Tyler.

 

 **Mom(3:06pm):** Tell your LaFontaine and your dates that their clothes will be dropped off early morning tomorrow. Also, I have an important dinner tomorrow that I need you and Will to attend. It’ll be at 7, Dress nicely.

 **Sweetheart(3:17pm):** I let them know, Why do I have to attend the Dinner?

 **Mom(3:18pm):** Because it’s very important and I would like to introduce you to a couple of people.

 **Sweetheart(3:19pm):** I’m only doing it because I don’t have anything better planned.

 **Mom(3:18pm):** Perfect.

 

**Friday afternoon(night before the event)**

“Hey Laura, I can’t come over until late tonight, My mom is making me go to some dinner with her clients” Carmilla and Laura walked to the car.

“Why don’t you just bail? I’ll make it worth your while” Laura winked at her.

“I would absolutely love to Laura, but we both know that my mom would find me”

“Actually, More like Tyler would use his connections to find me.” Carmilla was serious, Tyler had connections everywhere much like her mother did. It’s kind of scary, but Carmilla knows that she wouldn’t do much with it.

“Alright, I guess I’ll just stay home. Alone. Without anyone to keep me company.” Laura looked away from Carmilla but sneaked in a glance.

“Tell you what, as soon as I have the chance, I’ll sneak out and come over” Laura gave Carmilla a quick kiss on the cheek.

“I love you, You know that?” Laura curled against Carmilla.

“I love you too”

 

They arrived to Laura’s house, Carmilla kissed Laura on her porch before being interrupted.

Mr Hollis cleared his throat. Carmilla pulled away, crimson flooding her cheeks.

“Oh hey uh Dad! Didn’t see that you were home” She removed her hand from Carmilla's neck.

“My car is in the driveway Laura.” Laura looked over, She was too busy thinking about Carmilla to process his car in the way.

“Well, Laura I should go before my mother get worried. It was nice seeing you again Mr. Hollis.” She gave Laura a quick kiss on the cheek as Mr. Hollis looked away. She moved to Laura’s ear for a brief second.

“Love you, I’ll see you tonight” She pulled away and waved at both of them before getting in her car. Laura realized that her father had caught them mid act and she blushed. Walking inside with her father chuckling to himself. She walked up to her room and found a couple of boxes and two garment bags on her bed.

 _Why are there two? Do I have to change twice?_ She picked up the bags, there was a letter attached. This one is for the the event, goes with boxes 1+3,don’t open until tomorrow night. She moved the two boxes aside and hung up the dress bag. There was a note attached to the other one. _This one is for tonight, Chauffeurs will pick you up at 6:30 sharp. This goes along with box 2._ She opened the bag, It was a bright blue color with crystals adorning the top, she was going to call Carmilla to thank her but decided not to. _Maybe she just didn’t know how to invite me over for dinner._ Laura walked into the shower, she had two hours to get ready for tonight. She took a look in the mirror and gazed upon the purple marks across her neck. _Fuck, I’m gonna need to cover that up._

Carmilla walked inside,her mother ordering around people. She was going to greet her but Lilly might be a bit too busy at the moment. She walked into her room seeing two garment bags on her bed. _Tyler, you little shit._ She opened the bag to reveal a bright blue suit, polka dotted dress shirt. _I may as well just get ready._

 

“Hello? Is a Laura Hollis there?” there was a tall scary looking body guard at her door.

“I’m Laura Hollis”

“Are you ready to go Miss Hollis? Miss Kanstein is running a very tight shift”

“Yeah! Let me just get my heels on.” She ran back inside opening the box left for her, They weren’t that tall, an inch or 2 at best, they matched her dress nicely.

“Alright, I’m ready” Laura was escorted to the suv, windows blacked out and leather seats. _Carmilla really went all out._

 

“Hey mom, you said that they’d be here at 7 right?” Carmilla waited in the doorway, watching her mom brush her hair.

“Yeah, I need you and Will downstairs”

“What time do you think we’ll be done?” Carmilla Had Laura in mind.

“I’d say about 9, maybe a bit earlier.”

“Alright, Well, I’ll see you downstairs.” She walked into Will's room.

“Will, Come on, Mom wants us downstairs”

“I still don’t understand why we have to do this, Neither of us are interested in the family business.”

“Just shut up and suck it up, mom rarely asks us to join her for stuff like this.”

“Will, Carmilla, I just wanted to tell you that I invited your dates to dinner, Tyler helped me track them down”

Before Will and Carmilla could protest Lilly looked at her watch.

“And they should arrive in 3,2,1” The doorbell rang. Lilly walked over to the door and saw Elsie.

“You must be Elsie! Will has told me all about you, Come in take a seat” Elsie walked over to Will as they got seated. Lilly saw one of the bodyguards escort another lady. The girl got closer and the lights finally illuminated her face.

“Laura? What are you doing here?” Carmilla stood behind her and choked.

“Mom, about that.” Lilly looked at Carmilla a tad bit confused.

“Laura is my girlfriend” Laura hooked onto Carmilla's arm before walking inside. Lilly looked at her watch. _Mattie’s late._ She was just about to shut the door when she heard a car pull up.

 

“Mom!” She heard in the distance, she saw Mattie run up to her for a hug.

“Great to see you again Mattie, Come on in, everyone’s inside.”

“Of course, just leave the door open because my guards are bringing in my bags.”

Lilly guided Mattie into the dining room, Will and Elsie sitting across from Carmilla and Laura. Carmilla looked over at her mom and back at the table before realizing Mattie was with her. She jumped out of her chair and ran over to Mattie.

“Mattie! I thought you weren’t supposed to get here until tomorrow?”

“I was, before mom cancelled all of my final meetings so that I could fly in early. And I was promised to meet the girlfriends”  Mattie looked over at Will and Elsie, then at Laura.

“Is that? Laura?” Mattie walked over next to a very tense Laura.

“I haven’t seen you since my boarding school graduation” Mattie decided to go to boarding school after her father died, she didn’t make much contact with the family. She focused on her schoolwork instead.

“Wait, Are you Carmilla’s girlfriend?” Carmilla walked up behind her and massaged her shoulders, feeling them relax.

“Mattie, this is my girlfriend Laura”

“Nice to see you again Laura” She gave her brief smile before turning over to Will.

“William? Is that you?” Will stood up and gave her a big hug.

“Yes Mattie, it’s me”

“Damn, you grew like 3 feet since I last saw you.” She looked down at Elsie.

“And who are you?”

“I’m Elsie! Will’s girlfriend!” Carmilla gave Mattie and awkward smile, as they both communicated through glances.

_Elsie? Your ex-Girlfriend?_

_Yep._

_Poor Will._

_Right?_

“Well, Not that I’m not excited to see you all, But I’ve been on a long flight and I’m starving”

“Take a seat Mattie, the chefs should be out any minute” Lilly took sat at the end of the table with Mattie sitting across from her.

 

“Hey Elsie, Did Will ever tell you about the time he was bitten by a goat” Carmilla laughed.

“Wait! Mattie Can I tell the story?” Mattie smirked.

“Of course, you were there”

“okay, so we were visiting the Alps on vacation, and there’s a ridiculous amount of goats there. I’m talking about like 2-3 goats every 5 minutes.”

“Anyways, Little Willy boy here decides that He’s gonna feed the goats out of the kindness of his heart”

“So, Will pulls out a sandwich and feed it to the goat. Everything goes really well until another one comes along wanting food. So Will feeds that one too, another one comes along and Will didn’t have anymore food to give that one so he extends his hand to pet the very hungry goat nearly as tall as him.”

“And the most logical thing happened, he was bitten. He yelped and apparently he knew how to speak goat or something because 5 other ones race over to see what happened, and then decided to attack Will too”

“Luckily, the Shepard came over and took them off of Will before apologizing profusely at Mom.  Mom accepted his apology and cracked up as soon as he walked off.”

“Carmilla, Shut up.” Will groaned.

“Hey Laura, did Carmilla ever tell you about how she broke her arm?” Mattie was going to embarrass both of them.

“She fell off her bike right?” Will, Mattie and Lilly laughed while Carmilla's eyes went wide.

“Don’t you dare” Carmilla threatened.

“So we were at the park, and there were these ducks right?” Mattie took a sip from her wine and watched as Carmilla covered her face. _Why?_

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the short chapter! I want dinner to be one super long chapter, At least I hope so. I hope you enjoyed! Kudos to Lavacookiie.tumblr.com for being this chapters Beta reader!


	10. Here’s an Idea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lilly hosts a surprise dinner with the girlfriend, Carmilla and Wills embarrassing childhood moments are revealed.

 

"So we were at the park, and there were these ducks right?” Mattie took a sip from her wine and watched as Carmilla covered her face. _Whyyyyyy?_

 

Lilly decided to take the kids to the park, she had just come back from her trip to Spain and wanted to spend some quality time with the kids.

"Mom! Why do we have to go to the park? There is nothing to do!" Carmilla whined.

"Of course there is! Look at all the animals!" Carmilla took a look around, There was only one type of animal. Ducks.

"Mom, the ducks don't do anything! Look, they're just staring at us! They’re not doing anything!"

"Just go and feed them." She pulled some duck food out of her purse to hand some to the whining child.

Carmilla took it and approached the ducks, watching them lazily sit against the shore.

"Hey there Mr. duck, would you like some food?" The duck had come closer, taking some food from her palm.

The duck paused.

"Hey Mr. Duck, What's wrong?" she tilted her head at the duck. Within a split second the duck "attacked" her, jumping on her chest.

“mOM! mOM cOME GET THIS EVIL BIRD! mOM!" The duck was just sitting there, not bothering to get up. Lilly and Will came running, only to be greeted by a screaming Carmilla with a duck on her chest.

"Honey! Just shoo him off, he's not going to do anything!" Will was laughing at Carmilla.

“MoM! i’M DYING! gET HIM OFF!” Carmilla took it into her own hands and jumped up and ran. Apparently running away from ducks causes a flock of them to come chasing after you; Carmilla began to run towards the wooden bridge, followed by a flock of ducks. Lilly chased after Carmilla with Will following behind.

“Carmilla! Honey! Calm down!” Carmilla took one look behind her as her heel was bitten, it caused her to trip arm forward against the wooden boards. The ducks began to climb onto her and nibbled at her clothes.

“MOM GET THESE EVIL THINGS OFF OF ME!” Lilly caught up to her and scared off the ducks from her.

“Carmilla honey? Come on let’s get you up.” Carmilla stood up on shaky legs, covered in duck shit and her arm beginning to sting.

“Mom, my arm really hurts...” Carmilla began to feel dizzy.

“Carmilla! Look at me!”

 

“Annd then Carmilla blacked out, she still can’t stand the sight of ducks, so whenever she see them, she runs away.” Laura’s initial giggle turned into a roaring laughter.

“So is that why you were so scared of them at our date?” Laura turned over to look at a very red Carmilla.

“Scared? I wasn’t scared..” Carmilla tried to cover up her embarrassment.

“Carmilla don’t even try and hide it.” She turned to Lilly.

“So we were on a date a couple of weeks ago, and I took her to the park.” _Oh my god, WHY does she have to tell it._

“Carmilla, are you still stared of ducks?” Mattie let out a chuckle.

“I uh, no, OH! Would you look at that, our food is here!” She took them off task.

[ _**(Note to reader, Here’s an Idea extras start here)** _ ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4182774/chapters/9940640)

“Still not as bad as our paris trip, when Little William here got into a fight with a mime.” Mattie turned over to Will.

“He was asking for that fight! He was mocking me! I can’t let someone get away with that!” Carmilla laughed.

“Oh shut up Carmilla, Still doesn’t compare to the time you tried to make out with Gaston in Disney world.”

“Hey mom, remember the time Will hit a parked car?”  Will and Carmilla were practically yelling across the table, but what they said brought back many flashback that the rest of the table couldn’t help but laugh at.Laura and Elsie were laughing just as hard as the others because even the out of context blurt outs were hilarious.

“Mom, remember when Carmilla bit the dentist so hard that he had to stop because he was bleeding?”

“Well, when you shove unwanted fingers into a girl, you kinda get that reaction. Still won’t beat the time you tried to run away because mom took away your stuffed alligator”

“Hey! You leave Ralph out of this!”

“It was pretty great, you only made it to the end of the street before the neighbors called mom.”

“Alright kids, settle down, there’s no need for the fighting.” Lilly finally intervened.

“He started it!”

“No, she did!”

“Liar!”

Lilly glared at them before turning her attention to Laura. “So, Laura, how are you? I haven’t seen you in a while.”

“I’m doing good, you know, same old same old.” Mattie took a bit of her food and turned to Laura.

“So how long have you two been dating?” Lilly was going to try and bring it up subtly, but Mattie just went out.

“A month and a half” Carmilla smiled reaching over for Laura’s hand.

“Yeah! A month and a half.” Laura smiled wide.

“Kind of early for a family introduction Carm, don’t you think?” Mattie questioned Carmilla.

“Well, I’ve known Laura for 5 years and I think it is the perfect time for an introduction,” Carmilla defended. Mattie noded, turning her attention over to Will.

“Will, it’s been a while, Mind giving me an update?”

“I made varsity this year!” Elsie cleared her throat and nudged him.

“Oh, And Elsie and I started dating” Carmilla lifted her chin at him. _Right after I dumped her._

“Will, you never told me, how did you wan Elsie meet?” Lilly asked. Carmilla smirked at him as Laura let out a chuckle. _This should be good._

“Oh! Well Carmilla and Elsie were really close study buddies and Carmilla introduced us!” He said a bit too fast.

“Well that was really nice of you Carm.” Lilly smiled at her.

“Elsie and I were really close study buddies, but now I have Laura to help me out when I need it.” Laura’s mouth opened slightly as Carmilla gave a shocked Will and Elsie a smile.

“What’s wrong Elsie? Cat got your tongue?” She acted concerned.

“Wouldn’t be the first time” Carmilla mumbled. Laura slightly choked on her water. Lilly cleared her throat.

“So, Elsie, what do you like to do?”

“Well at the moment I’m studying to do anthropology when I grow up but I’m not sure, I might do it, I might not. All depends” She was a talker.

“Depends on what?” Lilly tilted her head.

“Uh-Myself!” She covered up the fact that if she married a Karnstein (Carmilla or Will) she’d be set for life. She wouldn’t have a need to go to school or study.

“Carmilla, I know it’s still a bit early to be talking about this, but do you think you’ll be studying to take over the company?” Mattie needed someone by her side and as great as Will was he’d be terrible at it.

“I’m still thinking about it. I _might_ do it.”

“Why doesn’t Will do it?” Elsie blurted out. Mattie, Will, Lilly and Carmilla all laughed simultaneously.

“What’s so funny?” She was confused.

“Will hates the family business, he thinks lawyers are boring and sad. The boring part if pretty true” Lilly explained.

“Will wants to be an architect which is why Carmilla thinking about it is such a big deal” .

“Will? Is that true? Why didn’t you tell me honey?” Elsie sounded a bit passive aggressive.

“I didn’t think it mattered. You don’t think it matters, do you?”

“Of course not. Dear..” Carmilla was watching the interaction, She placed a kiss on Laura’s cheek and whispered in her ear.

“Elsie is a gold digger” Laura chuckled.

“I know”.

“Hey Laura, did you know that you’re the first girlfriend Carmilla has had over?” Lilly turned to Laura.

“Really? I didn’t know that.”

“Yeah, she never talks about any girls or anything. All she did was talk about you- Oh wait. that makes sense now.” Laura chucked at the comment.

“You talk about me babe?” Laura turned over to Carmilla whose cheeks were pink.

“On occasion, you’re not the only thing I talk about”.

“Carmilla, quit lying. If I had a nickle for every time you brought up Laura, I’d be so much richer than I am now” Will scoffed.

“Mattie, how has Paris treated you? Did you bring me anything” Carmilla quickly redirected the conversation.

“As a matter of fact I did bring you all something. But Living in Paris has definitely been pretty amazing, although there are an alarming amount of people without basic law knowledge.”

“I met this this lady who was only trying to get the dog from their divorce, while the man she was married to was a multimillionaire.” Mattie scoffed.

“Well, maybe the dog meant a lot to that woman” Laura intervened.

“Just think of all the dogs you could buy with a couple of million dollars? In the end I talked some sense into her and we got the dog along with a couple million”

“Carmilla, I was thinking, since Will is going to take an internship at that architect office, you could join Mattie at the law firm for the summer” Lilly didn’t want to pressure Carmilla, but she wanted Carmilla to succeed.

“Yeah Carmilla! It’ll be perfect. I think you’ll really love Paris. They’ve got a large amount of singers and artists there. Plus the whole french women don't shave thing is a myth” Mattie gave Carmilla a wink. Laura gave Carmilla’s hand a quick squeeze.

“I don’t know Mattie, I have everything I need here. Maybe I’ll just come for a visit.”

“That’s fine with me too, just as long as you help me out with some paperwork”

“Deal.”

“Will, what made you decide on architecture?” Mattie took a sip from the wine.

“I just think that the way buildings are designed are cool, and I think once I start it’ll be super awesome to see my sketches come to life” Who knew Will was so passionate about buildings?

“Buildings are boring, if you really want to see your sketches come to life why don’t you just play with a set of legos?” Carmilla was kinda curious why he chose architecture of all things.

“Whatever Carmilla, at least I know what I’m doing”  
“I’m taking my time, there’s no crime in that”

“Dinner has been spectacular, but I have to unpack . Plus we have a very big day tomorrow.”

Mattie wiped her mouth and walked upstairs. Her bodyguards followed, being very careful with her bags.

“Wait! Leave that one there, I’m going to take out a couple of things”

“Yes ma’am” Mattie reached over and took out a couple of boxes carrying them into the dining room.

“I’ve been gone for a while, there's no way I wouldn’t come back without presents” She handed the first box to Lilly.

“You shouldn’t have” Lilly gave her a hug and then a quick kiss on the cheek.

“Oh, but I did. Come on, open it!” Lilly opened the box, inside was a rose gold and pink sapphire necklace.

“This is so beautiful! I will definitely wear it tomorrow night” Mattie moved over to Will and Elsie.

“One for you, and one for the young lady” Will opened his first, revealing a  black and golden rolex.   
“How did you know?” He stood up and gave her a big hug.

“I didn’t, you just have good taste” Elsie opened hers, she smiled.

“It’s really nice!” she handed the diamond necklace to Will as he put it on for her.

“Mattie, if you got me something with diamonds on it I will hit you” Carmilla smirked, receiving her gift. Mattie handed the last one to Laura.

“Don’t worry, I know what you like.” Carmilla opened her box. _Oh great, a book by Camus, I only have like 20 of those._ Carmilla opened the book. _NO fucking way._

“Holy shit, you did not,” Carmilla stared at it. Running her fingers over the writing. _Albert Camus._

“I have a couple of friends that sell first edition books, I had one of them track that down” Carmilla jumped up and practically tackled Mattie.

“This must have cost you a fortune!” She knows because she already looked them up online.

“Anything for my little sis. Laura, you should open yours.”

“I’m kinda scared” Laura held the box, the wrapping was just brown paper and sting. She carefully undid the string and ripped off the wrapping.

“I also asked him to track that for me” Laura looked down at the book. _First edition Harry Potter? Signed? Holy fuck._

“Mattie, this is too much I-I-I don’t know if I can accept it” As much as Laura wanted to, she couldn’t.

“Nonsense, Laura dear, that book cost me less than .001% of my savings account. I’m pretty sure Carmilla has told you about who our clients are”

“Laura, really, it’s nothing. You make my little sister happy and that’s the least I can do” _Hmmm. I don’t know._ Laura got up and gave Mattie a huge hug.

“Thank you, I love it”

“Well, my time has been spent well, but I should sleep. We have a big event to attend tomorrow.” Mattie said her farewells and went upstairs.

“Elsie, Laura, let me call the chauffeurs to drop you off. It shouldn’t take long for them to get here.” Lilly pulled out her phone, dialing them.

“Mom, don’t worry about Laura, I don’t like the idea of some stranger dropping her off.”

“Alright honey, I think your keys are in the counter.”

“Hey Laura, are you ready to go?”

“Yeah!” She walked towards Lilly giving her a hug.

‘Thanks for tonight, I had fun”

“My pleasure honey, I’ll see you tomorrow”

“Bye Lilly!” She walked out with Carmilla as they got into the car.

“How did you like Mattie?”

“I think she’s pretty great. A little intimidating, but great.”  
“I still can’t believe she got me a first edition Camus book.”

“I can’t believe she got me a Harry potter first edition”

“She’s changed so much, she acts so sophisticated now. Not that it’s a bad thing”

“Are you excited for tomorrow night?”

“extremely, It’s gonna be so much fun”

“How did you enjoy dinner? I hope the Gaston story didn’t scare you off”

“Are you kidding me? That was like the best part” Carmilla moved her hand over to Lauras. _Tomorrow night is the last time I can do this._

“Hey Laura?”

“Yeah Carm?”

“I love you”

“I love you too Carm” She parked in her driveway and looked at Laura. _God she’s so beautiful._

“One more day Laura.”

“Yeah! One more day” Laura sounded excited at first but it deteriorated as soon as she finished. _Fuck, I only have a day of Carmilla as my girlfriend._

“I’ll see you tomorrow afternoon Laura. Goodnight” She kissed Laura and helped her out of the car.

“Goodnight Carm.”

Laura walked upstairs throwing herself into her bed.

_Worst crush ever._

She pulled out her phone and decided to call Perry meanwhile Carmilla decided to Call LaFontaine. LaFontaine and Perry were spending the evening together, when they both got a call from the pair.

“Hey Perry, I think I like Carmilla”

_**“Wow, are you just now realizing?”** _

“Perry! This is serious! I only have one more day as her girlfriend!”

_**“Make it count. Besides, I’m 90% sure that Carmilla already likes you”** _

“You really think so? I don’t really see it”

_**“Laura, you’ve got to be kidding me. Carmilla is so whipped.”** _

“Maybe she’s just really good at pretending”

_**“Sweetheart, she looks at you the same way LaF looks at me, that’s not pretending”** _

“Are you excited for tomorrow?”

_**“Beyond, LaF already spent all evening drooling over the suit Tyler made.”** _

“Did LaFontaine tell you about the surprise dinner her mom pulled?”

_**“Yeah, LaFontaine got a text that said Surprise dinner w/Mattie and Laura, help”** _

“That’s pretty accurate. Her sister is hella scary. She also got me the first edition Harry potter book!”

_**“You’re kidding right? Do you know how hard it is to get a copy of that?”** _

“I told her I couldn’t accept it but she insisted and I really didn’t want to argue with a lawyer.”

 

“Hey Laf?”

_**“Yes ma’am?”** _

“You know how I had a small thing for Laura?”

_**“Yeah”** _

“That small thing kinda turned into a huge thing and now I don’t know what to do”

_**“Here’s an idea, how about you tell Laura how you feel”** _

“I can’t do that, she probably doesn't feel the same way” LaFontaine looked at perry who was sitting on the couch next to her and scoffed.

_**“You’ve got to be kidding me Carmilla, she is definitely into you.”** _

“I highly doubt that, have you seen me? Why would a girl like Laura want me?”  LaFontaine looked over to Perry with what could only be described as a “Are you fucking kidding me” face.

_**“Hey Vampire?”** _

“Yeah?”  
 _ **“Do me a favor and trust me for once”**_

 

Laura and Carmilla hung up around the same time, leaving LaFontaine and Perry laughing in the same room.

“LaF Can you believe them?”

“I nearly died when Carmilla said that Laura probably wasn’t interested.”

“Jokes aside, we need to find a way to get them together forever.”

“I honestly don’t know how they can be so blind, like when you fake date your best friend you don’t have to give them hickeys or sleep in the same bed every night.”

“Right? Have they never seen faking it? Even they don’t go that far”

 

 **Mom(9:26am):** I need you here byy 12, don’t forget your clothes.

 **Sweetheart(9:36am):** It’s wayy too early for this.

 

 **Babe(9:47am):** Can’t wait to see you tonight :*

 **Cupcake(9:55am):** Can’t wait to see you too, I love you.  
  


 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Guyys! I really hope you enjoyed, I am currently in the process of writing the next chapter and I think you'll rally enjoy it. Kudos to Lavacookiie.Tumblr.com for being my Beta reader. I hope you guys liked the whole extras thing I added in this chapter. I TOLD MYSELF THAT I WOULDN'T POST EARLY BUT WHATEVER. HERE IT IS A DAY EARLY CAUSE WHY NOT


	11. Here’s an Idea Extras

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Little snippets of the embarrassing moments.

“Still not as bad as our paris trip, When Little William here got into a fight with a mime”

 

Lilly had some huge corporate meeting to attend in Paris, but she decided to Bring along Mattie, Will and Carmilla. Mattie tagged along as an assistant while Will and Carm were just there for the food. They were walking along some park (Will and Carmilla not really caring about the name). Mattie and Lilly walking behind Will and Carmilla, Lilly was showing Mattie business strategies and reading body language. Will and Carmilla were just goofing around (you can only expect so much from 11 year olds).

“Look at that dude” Will pointed to the “statue”. It was some guy painted completely white carrying a guitar. There was a sign in the front. 2 _euros for half a song._ Will took out his velcro wallet and put the notes in his case. The man began to play his guitar (Will didn’t know what he was saying but he enjoyed the tune). He cut it off halfway and froze, Will approached the guy and watched him. The man took off his hat and pulled out a piece of candy. He held it above Will, pulling it upwards every time he tried to grab it.

“Give me the stupid piece of candy!” The man looked at him oddly, he probably didn’t know english.

“Come on! I just want it!” He hopped trying to reach it, but every time the man would pull it up higher.

“Give me it!” Carmilla just stood watching, she called over Lilly and Mattie, watching Will attempt to jump 2 feet.

“Will give it a break, It’s a piece of candy” Mattie tried to calm him down.

“No! It’s my piece of candy!” he jumped up once more and grabbed the man's hand prying the piece of candy out of his hand.

“Come on Will, That’s no way to treat someone” Lilly pulled away Will giving the man an I’m s _orry about my son_ Smile. Carmilla walked up to him look at the paint he had on. He reached into his hat and pulled out a piece of candy giving it to Carmilla.

“Are yoU Serious! She Didn’t even pay you!” Will was being pulled away by Lilly. Carmilla took the candy giving the man a couple of euros.

 

“Oh shut up Carmilla, Still doesn’t compare to the time you tried to make out with Gaston in Disney world.”

 

Carmilla waited all day for this, She walked for ages, and waited in line with a ton of people (Most of which were in their late teens). She was only one person away from Gaston, She was so close.

“Gaston!” She ran up to him. _He’s so dreamy! Belle is really missing out._

“And who is this beautiful young girl?” Gaston crouched down to level up with Carmilla.

“I’m Carmilla!” She gazed at him. _His muscles are huge!_ Gaston caught sight of her gazing.

“You know Carmilla, These are real. You wanna feel them?” Her name rolled off his lips so smoothly, she reached up and felt them.

“Woah!”

“Listen Carmilla, do me a huge favor and look that way for a second” He pointed towards Lilly, holding a camera. Carmilla turned back at him.

“It has been an absolute pleasure meeting you Carmilla, come visit me when you come back” He went in to hug Carmilla. _Do it Carmilla!_ Carmilla kissed Gaston's cheek.

“Wasn't expecting that” Lilly chuckled before pulling her away.

 

“Hey mom, Remember the time Will hit a parked car?”

 

Will and Carmilla were riding their bikes around their street, since their neighborhood was private, they didn’t really have to worry about that many cars getting in the way.

“Hey Will, I bet I can reach the other side of the street before you”

“in your dreams”

“Wanna put it to the test?” Carmilla gripped onto her handlebars.

“It’s on” they both reached one side of the street lining up against the street sign.

“On 3”

“3, 2, 1,” they were both off, Will had some pretty muscular legs from baseball, but Carmilla was a champ at tag. They made it halfway through the street giving it their all, both tied, but Carmilla put in some extra work into it. She passed the street first.

“Yes! take that Will! I won and you lost!” she raised both of her arms up huffing.

“Just a luck one, bet you couldn’t do it again”

“I so could!”

“Prove it!” they lined up again, counting down yet again. Will was winning, he turned back to stick out his tongue at Carmilla.

“Will! Watch out!” He looked forward, hitting the side view mirror of a very small, expensive looking car. He launched forward thrown by his bike. Carmilla quickly stopped and ran over to Will.

“Will! Oh my gosh, are you okay? You just got hit by a car!” She turned over to glare at the driver when she noticed something. There was no driver, the car was parked. Will ran into a parked car.

“Will, You just hit a parked car”

“Dont be dumb, I just got hit by a car!” He sat up admiring the scrapes on his knees and hands.

“Will, The car is parked, There is nobody in the car.” She gently pulled him up, inspecting the damage.

“And you broke the mirror” She looked at it, mirror shattered. She saw the door open, running over to her bike.

“Will, grab your bike we have to go now!” They didn’t get away with it, the owner chased them down a couple of houses before tracking them down. He went to go knock on the door, Greeted by Lilly in a very frightening suit.

“Hi! I just  came here to inform you that your kids-” He looked up at her and realized who she was.

“My kids did what?” She raised her tone a bit.

“Your kids did a very lovely deed of washing my car! I just wanted to thank you, thats all! Bye!” He scurried off. She shut the door and saw Will covered in blood and Carmilla laughing.

“What did you two do?” She crouched down to look at wills scrapes.

“Will hit a parked car, So technically he did, not we”

 

“Mom, remember when Carmilla bit the dentist so hard that he had to stop because he was bleeding?”

“Alright Carmilla, do me a really huge favor and open up a little bit wider” _This is the widest my mouth can go, do you want me to break something?_ She tried to open her mouth a little bit wider.

“Perfect, Now I need you to bite down on this as hard as you can just as soon as I ge-” Carmilla did what she was told, She bit down as hard as possible. Except that it wasn’t the x-Ray film that she bit down on, It was his finger. He quickly pulled back clutching his finger, scrunching up his nose.

“I’ll be right back Carmilla” He gave her a forced smile and walked into the other room where she heard a muffled yell.He walked back in with a bandage around his finger.

“Alright Carmilla, I think we’re done for now.” He took the lead vest off of her and lead her into a room with Will, eavesdropping on her Mom and the dentist.

“I think we’ll have to reschedule Mrs. Karnstein, Your daughter bit the hell out of my finger and I’d very much like to go home”

“Come on, She’s 12, what’s the worst she could do?” He showed her the bite.

“Oo, You’re right, Get that checked out. And feel better Greg.”

 

“Still won’t beat the time you tried to run away because mom took away your stuffed alligator”

 

“William Charles Karnstein the second! You are 11! You have no need for this alligator!”

“No mom! He’s mine! and if you want to take him, you’re gonna have to go through me!” He puffed out his chest not breaking the eye contact.

“Alright, you can have your stuffed animal, but if you don’t find it in the morning…” Lilly wasn’t going to get rid of it, She just wanted to pack it up in the attic for the future.

“You asked for this!” He walked to his closet taking out 2 shirts and a pair of pajamas. _If she doesn’t let me keep you, I’ll just have to go somewhere else._ He packed his stuffed animal into his book bad and went into Mattie’s room.

“Mattie, I love you”

“I love you too kiddo, where did that come from?”

“don’t worry about it, I’ll see you around” he closed the door and walked into Carmilla’s room.

“Hey Carmilla, I know we haven’t been the closest, but I just wanted to tell you that I’ll miss you”

“Will, what the heck are you talking about?” She placed her book down looking at Will’s stuffed bag.

“Don’t worry about it. I hope I see you again” He shut the door and snuck downstairs carefully opening the front door. _Alright Will, Now if we wait at this stop sign, we can take a bus away from here._

He waited, and waited, and waited. Until their neighbor noticed who he was and rang up Lilly.

“Hey Lilly, sorry to bother you so late, But your son is waiting at a stop sign”

“I’ll go get him, just give me a few.” She put on a coat and walked to the stop sign. Will was sitting against the ledge.

“Hey kiddo. You know buses don’t stop around this part of town” He jumped, turning around as Lilly sat next to him.

“are you serious! I’ve been waiting for an hour!” He sighed, looking down at his feet.

“Do I really have to get rid of Ralph?”Lilly draped an arm around him.

“Of course not, Now come on. Let’s go inside before it get’s too late.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys liked the extras!


	12. One Last Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The night that they’ve been expecting all month had finally arrived, and they both make a bold move. I recommend listening to One Last Night by Vaults too.

Carmilla awoke to a very odd feeling, her bed was empty. Her usual ray of sunshine was gone, her bed and heart felt cold. She groaned and grabbed her phone from the stand.

 

**Mom(9:26am):** I need you here byy 12, don’t forget your clothes.

**Sweetheart(9:36am):** It’s wayy too early for this.

 

**Babe(9:47am):** Can’t wait to see you tonight :*

**Cupcake(9:55am):** Can’t wait to see you too, I love you.

  
Carmilla no longer felt so cold. _I get to see her tonight. And I’m gonna tell her that I love her, I have to._

She picked up the garment bag and the boxes that accompanied it and grabbed some breakfast on her way to HQ. It was a 40 minute drive, but she rarely go to visit since it’s strictly for huge events. She parked her car and walked out. _Holy shit._ Carmilla knew her family was loaded, but sometimes she forgot how much money the company altogether made. A couple of men in suits approached her.

“Could I get a name” he puffed out his chest and crossed his arms.

“Carmilla”

“Carmilla what?” He scowled.

“Carmilla Elizabeth Karnstein” She handed him the keys and passed him the garment bag and boxes from her car.

“Incredibly sorry Miss Karnstein, it’s just that we’ve had so many trass-”

“No need to apologize, I get it.” She marched up the entrance stairs, quickly running out of breath. _Why would anyone need so many stairs in an entrance?_ She cursed the stairs as the bodyguard noticed her struggle.

“Miss Karnstein, if you’d like I can carry you up” Carmilla snorted at the remark.

“Very funny, I appreciate the offer but no thank you” The bodyguard opened the door for her and lead her into the ballroom where her mother was at.

“I’m going to go put these in your room” He left and her mother approached her.

“You’re here a bit early”

“Yeah, I didn’t want to be late to this”

“Well, while you’re here, do me a favor and check off everything on this list” Lilly handed her a clip board with a list of things to check. _Fuuuuck._

 

After what seemed like hours of checking the smallest details in set ups, Carmilla finished the checklist, handing it over to her mom.

“Here, I did everything, I might have messed up on a couple so you might want to go over it just in case”

“Thanks sweetie” Lilly kissed her forehead.

“I’ll have Tyler double check, Meanwhile you can go get ready. It’s room 14B”

“Mom, How the hell am I supposed to know which room that is”

“Just go ask one of the body guards, they have every room in this house memorized” Carmilla began to walk away from Lilly.

“Oh! and be ready by 7:30, reporters and photographers should be here around 8” _Reporters? Photographers?_  Carmilla walked up to one of the bodyguards.

“Would you happen to know where 14B is at?”

“I’ll escort you, Follow me” She navigated them through a maze of hallways and then a ridiculous amount of stairs.

“Here is 14B” She quickly pulled out a key to unlock the door for Carmilla. Carmilla watched as she stood outside the door.

“You can leave if you’d like, I think I can handle being in a room by myself”

“No can do Miss Karnstein, We’re told to have eyes on you and William at all times” _Great, a bodyguard at my side at all times. Just what I needed._

“Could you just stand at the end of the hallway rather than outside my door?”  

“Of course, If you need anything I’ll be standing right here” Carmilla shut the door and admired the decor in her room. HQ was built in the late 80’s by some French architect. He sold it so a very wealthy man in the 90’s but his company crashed. So William took it for a relatively low price. That is if you think a couple of million is low. He brought Lilly over a year after purchasing and remodeling, and she quickly fell in love with it. Carmilla's room was quite large, there was enough room to fit a queen size bed and a couple of pieces of furniture, the wallpaper was very intricate.  She walked into the bathroom, everything was marble or gold. There was a huge window placed across the tub. She looked down, they were on one of the top floors so nobody could peek through the window. She watched a couple of cars be pulled up and reminded herself why she was there. She pulled out her phone.

**Brainiac(6:25pm):** I look so awesome rn, and Perry looks stunning af.

**Useless lesbian(6:54pm):** Can’t wait to see you all tonight.

**Brainiac(7:05pm):** Laura just sent Per a picture of her and hot damn, she is stunning.

 

Laura had jumped out of the shower and was already dressed, the only thing she had left was to send Perry a picture and then do her hair and make up. She stood in front of the mirror holding up a peace sign and sticking her tongue out at the camera. _This should be good enough._

**PerBear(7:04pm)** :Holy shit Laura! Get itt!

**LoisLane(7:06pm):** Aww Per, ur too kind.

Laura put down her phone, sat next to the mirror and began to apply her make up. After a couple of frustrating tries at winged eyeliner, she was finished, she slipped on her heels and walked downstairs where her dad was sitting on the couch.

“Are you sure that you don't want me to drive you? Cause it’d be no problem” He stood up smiling at Laura.

“I’m sure dad, plus Lilly put an extra body guard on me, So there’s no need to worry”  He sighed, giving her a gentle smile.

“You look just like your mother” Laura went in and gave him a hug.

“I promise I’ll be home by midnight” He chuckled.

“I just don’t want your carriage falling apart before you get here.Be home at anytime you’d like, or spend the night at Carms, I don’t mind.”

“You sure?” Laura furrowed her brows looking up at him.

“Yeah, I have to finish some work down at the office later so it’ll be alright” There was a knock on the door. Lauras dad kissed her forehead before letting go of her.

“You have fun tonight, make sure to save some pictures for me”

“Alright dad” she took her clutch and walked out greeted by the same bodyguard from the night before.

“Nice to see you again Miss Hollis”

 

Carmilla had finished brushing her hair, the makeup artists had just finished, she stood up and straightened up. She took one look at herself in the mirror. Red coat with a black lapel along with a white dress shirt. Accompanied with very tight leather skinny jeans and a pair of red heels. She flicked her collar up and began to add in her black tie. After a while of debating which knot to use she went with a classic. She took one last look at herself and stepped outside greeted by the same bodyguard from around an hour prior.

“How the hell do I get out of here?” Carmilla took a look around, everything was pretty hard to navigate though.

“Let’s wait on Will, that way he doesn't get confused too” She went and knocked on Wills door across the hallway.

“Coming!” he opened the door with a really wide smile.

“Kitty, Can you believe this building? It is absolutely gorgeous! I’m pretty sure that I just spent the last 30 minutes just staring at it” He came out with a very mess up tie.

“Will, you are 16 and you still don’t know how to tie a tie?” She reached over undoing his knot and redoing it.

“I have better things to do” The bodyguard radioed in Will and Carm.

“I’ve got M.Karn and M.R.Karn ready to head downstairs, Are we clear?” Carmilla overheard the other person say clear as the lady guided them back downstairs.

Will was guided to one side of the room while Carmilla was on the other, as soon as the reporters caught a glimpse of her they swarmed her.

“Miss Karnstein, is it true that you’re gay? Miss Karnstein Is it true that you’re not going to fill in your mother's shoes?” and just an obnoxious amount of invading questions. Two built bodyguards moved her way and stood in front of her.

“Miss Karnstein is not here to answer any questions at the moment, Please step back or you will be escorted out” Carmilla nudged him aside.

“I can speak for myself, but thank you”

“To answer some of your questions, I am in fact gay and there is no problem with that. And at the moment I do not plan or intend  on taking over the Karnstein firm, I am currently focusing on more important things”

“Miss Karnstein, Is it true that your girlfriend is out here tonight?” She overheard that from all the way in the back.

“Yes it is true, you will have the pleasure of seeing her tonight”

“Miss Karnstein, are you excited that Elle Croft is making an appearance tonight?” She quickly froze, it’s been forever since Elle. She completely forgot about her since Laura. _Now I know why mom keeps them far away from me._ She turned towards her bodyguards and signaled them to take over.

“Those are all the questions that Miss Karnstein will be taking at the moment, Please escort yourselves into the Ballroom.”  He turned around to look at Carmilla.

“Are you alright Miss karnstein?” She straightened up giving him a smile.

“Just fine, thank you for asking”

 

Laura was escorted out of the car upon arrival. _Holy shit, Carm wasn’t kidding._ Laura gazed upwards at the building and stared at it for a while.

“Miss Hollis, are you ready to go inside?” He offered her his arm and they walked up an absurd amount of stairs. She was taken into a very crowded ballroom where she spotted two gingers and walked over to them.

“Can you guys believe the size of this building?!” LaFontaine and Perry turned around and looked at Laura.

“Right!?!I thought I was going to get lost in the bathroom”LaFontaine was wearing a navy blazer and a red tie to match along with Perry, who was wearing a dress that resembled a 1920s flapper dress.

“Laura you look absolutely stunning” Perry looked down at Laura, she was wearing red strapless dress, the top part resembles a corset, and the bottom part was short in the front and long in the back, a tad bit poofy. Around her waist there was a diamond belt that matched her heels.

“Have you guys seen Carm? Cause I don’t know what to do at things like this”

 

“Has Laura arrived? I still haven’t gotten a message from her” She turned over to her body guard.

“Laura what? I’ll ask them to check the list”

“Laura Hollis” He walked a couple of steps away and she heard him talk into his radio. He walked back towards her,

“She has arrived and is about to be escorted into position, something we should go do” before carmilla could ask any questions he escorted her into a different room. Simultaneously a couple of guards went to go search for Laura.

“Miss Hollis, I need you to come with us” She followed them into a foreign room, Elsie seen sitting on one of the couches trying to flirt with one of the body guards.

“Aren’t you here with William Karnstein?”

“yeah, but that doesn’t mean anything”

“Aren’t you 16?”

“I turn 17 in a couple of months!” Laura chuckled and took a seat next to her.

“How does it feel to be second?” Elsie smirked.

“I’m the one dating the better twin” Laura backfired.

“Is a good fuck your definition of better?”

“Excuse me” Laura raised an eyebrow at her.

“You heard me”

 

“Could I get everyone's attention?” The whole room turned to face Lilly. Perry and LaFontaine gave her a small wave. She was standing at the very top of the center staircase, Will,Carmilla, and Mattie stood alongside her.

“I would like to Introduce you to my children, William Karnstein, Carmilla Karnstein and as you all know Mattie Karnstein.” They all gave a small nod before turning back to look at Lilly. They had a couple of photographers snap pictures of them.

“As you may or may not know  I’m Lilita Morgan and I am Head of Karnstein Office. 25 years ago, I married the most amazing man of my life, William Charles Karnstein.Together we created Karnstein Law Firm the same year.  4 Years after, I gave birth to an amazing Daughter, Matska Belmonde Karnstein, Next in line to the Karnstein heirloom. 5 years afterwards, Carmilla Karnstein and William Karnstein, Entered the world. I am very proud to Have my 3 beautiful and amazing children here.Unfortunately, William hasn’t been with us for 6 years now,but even though he Isn’t here anymore, I know he would be very proud of the children we have raised together.” Laura could overhear the speech from the room they were in. Elsie just sat there not really giving a fuck.

“Tonight, I would Like to honor William. I would also like to make a toast, to my daughter Maddie, she has spent the last few years in Paris making a name of herself and I would like to congratulate her for taking up the position of Junior V.P. Of Karnsteins law firm. She is the youngest applicant and a brilliant young lady.” The room began to clap as Mattie took over the microphone that her mother held.

“Lovely to see everyone tonight I see an amazing amount of familiar faces as well as new ones. I am very excited to become Junior V.P. I know my father would be proud.”Mattie took in a deep breath as Will, Carmilla and Lilly watched attentively.

“I will say that these past few years haven’t been easy, with my father dying at 16 I really didn’t know how to get through it. After taking some time off to myself I decided to follow in my parents footsteps, and I started to study to become a lawyer. I just don’t know, there’s just something satisfying about bringing people to justice.”

“With the help of my mother and the memory of my father I attended boarding school, which was a very hard decision to make, but after a couple of years there it set me on the right track, and I graduated from Harvard law school a year early.”

“Enough of my boring life story though, I would like to introduce Elsie Haverford here with William Charles Karnstein the Second and Laura Hollis here with Carmilla Elizabeth Karnstein” Laura and Elsie were escorted out of their room towards Will and Carmilla. Will and Elsie walked down the steps first. Carmilla looked over to see Laura. _Dear god, she is beautiful._ Laura smiled at Carmilla hooking onto her arm.

“Babe, You might want to pick your jaw up off the floor” Laura whispered at her.

“I’m sorry, it’s just that you look spectacular” Laura only got a quick glance at Carmilla but as they began to walk down the stair she stared at her causing her to nearly trip down them. Luckily Carmilla had a good hold of her.

“You should watch out, These reporters are brutal, and I’d rather not have you be roasted by some shitty reporter.” They arrived to the final step, allowing the photographers to take a couple good pictures of them. Carmilla saw a familiar face smiling at her. _Elle_. Carmilla watched as  Elle strutted to approach her.

“Well,Well, Well, Look at what the cat dragged in” She looked at Laura up and down.

“Excuse me, Who the hell are you?” Laura raised her chin at her.

“I’m Elle Croft, Daughter of multimillionaire Adam Croft?” Laura furrowed her brows. _Who the hell were these people?_

“Where’d you find this one Carmilla? Under a rock?” Carmilla scoffed at the comment.

“Do me a favor, and get lost” Carmilla responded.

“Alright, Alright, no need to get so fiesty. But if you ever get tired of this one, you know where to find me” She began to walk away from the two.

“Yeah, Hell!” Laura smiled at herself for that one as Carmilla chuckled.

“Who was she? You’ve never mentioned an Elle before” To be a hundred percent honest, Laura was a little jealous and very pissed off at the comment Elle made.

“Lilly tried to set me up with her and it went well, at first at least….and then she turned into a very controlling and slightly deranged person. So I broke up with her”

“Why is she pissed at you?”

“Because when she told her dad to cut off all ties with the Karnsteins he refused. He said something about damaging the company” She took in a deep breath. _That went better than expected._

“Enough of the drama, Can I just dance with you? It’s just that you look so beautiful and it’s be a waste of time talking about Elle” Laura smiled at her, interlocking fingers. Carmilla lead her further into the ballroom as she put her hand on her waist and pulled her close.

“Hey Carm, I have to tell you something” _Come on Laura._

“What is it Laura?”

“I don’t know how to dance” _Way to go Laura._

“Just follow my step” Laura looked down at her feet trying to follow Carmilla.

“Laura, Just look at me, don’t worry about your feet” Laura looked up at her trying to follow Carmilla without looking down. Carmilla spun Laura around and pulled her back in.

“You know in 1698 waltzing was just as scandalous as sex” Laura felt her breath pick up. _I have to tell her_. But Laura being who she is steps on Carmilla's feet having her flinch,

“I’m so sorry, Carmilla are you okay?” Carmilla swept her bangs from her face looking at Laura.

“Hey Laura” Laura's heart beating hard.

“Yeah?” Laura bit her lip looking up at Carmilla.

“I think I-” Carmilla was cut off by LaFontaines loud entrance.

“Hey guys! isn’t this so much fun!” Laura snapped out of it and turned to face them

“Yeah! it’s been a ton of fun so far!” Perry looked over at Carmilla who looked a tad bit disappointed.

“You alright there Carmilla?” Perry's eyebrows scrunched together watching Carmilla.

“I am more than alright, Miss clumsy here stepped on my feel a couple of times” Laura gave her a gentle nudge.

“Hey! It’s not my fault that I don’t know how to dance!” Carmilla watched as someone walked by with glasses of champagne, taking one off the plate and chugging the whole glass.

“They’re serving soon, so we should probably find our table” LaF looked around for their names before Carmilla told them that they were front and center.

“Lovely seeing you again Kitty cat” Will had his arm around Elsie.

“Laura” Elsie snarked.

“Elsie” She took the seat Carmilla pulled out for her. LaFontaine and Perry could feel the tension but chose not to acknowledge it.

Lilly took the seat in between all of them, Mattie sat across from her.

“How are you all enjoying your night so far?” Lilly turned over to a very excited Perry and LaF.

“Mrs. K. Tonight has been so spectacular so far, thank you for inviting us” LaFontaine flashed her a smile.

“It was honestly my pleasure, I’m glad Carmilla has such an intelligent friend like yourself” She turned over to Perry.

“You’re Lola Perry right?”

“Yeah! But my friends call me Perry, I like it a bit more”

“Could I have everyone's attention Please?” Everyone turned to the ensemble of instruments and various singers. After a short introduction their food was served and the ensemble of singers and musicians began to play.

“Laura, could I have this dance?” Carmilla stood up and extended her hand towards Laura. Lilly smiled at them both as they walked off to the floor.

“Carmilla, I still can’t dance” Laura put her arms around Carmilla's neck and Carmilla put her arms around Laura’s waist.

“That’s okay, I’m not dating you for your dancing skills.” Laura laid her head on Carmilla's chest as they swayed to the music.

“I love you Carm.” Laura moved her head up to face Carmilla. Lilly and the rest of the group were watching them dance.

“They are too cute” Lilly took a sip from her glass.

“They should just get married already” Will didn’t like to admit it, but it was true.

“Something is off.” Mattie looked at Carmilla, she looked like she was in love but there was something else. She had a slight hint of sadness in her face.

“You really think so? She looks pretty happy.” Will questioned Mattie's statement.

“You’re probably right, I’m probably just overthinking it” Mattie pretended to brush it off but she was definitely going to talk to her about it. She waited a couple of minutes before approaching her.

“Hey sis, can I talk to you alone?” Laura took that as a note to leave, she walked towards LaF and Perry.

“What’s up?”

“I need to talk to you, elsewhere. I don’t want this to be on the front page of some low key magazine” Mattie lead them to the balcony out back, she took a moment to look at the garden.

“Mother has completely changed the garden, I like it” She looked around, The garden was beautiful, it even had those maze shub things that they had in the movies. Except this one had a giant K in the center of it.

“So, What did you want to talk about?” Carmilla leaned against the marble balcony.

“What’s really going on between you and Laura?” _How the fuck did she find out._ Carmilla felt her heart sink.

“Did Will tell you?”   _That twat, I’m gonna kill him._

“No, I just noticed something off between the two of you”  Carmilla sighed, gripping onto the rails until her knuckles turned white.

“Laura’s not my girlfriend”Carmilla turned to face Mattie who was obviously waiting on an explanation.

“Well she is for this event at least” Mattie put her hand on Carmilla's back.

“I still don’t understand what the problem is”

“You know how you’re not supposed to fake date your friend because you’ll fall in love with them for real?” Mattie gave her an awkward smile.

“Sure?”

“Well, I asked Laura to be my fake girlfriend so that mom would stop bugging me and I kinda you  know”

“Sis, you have to tell her” _Maybe I’ve been trying to we keep getting fucking interrupted._

“I don’t know, I really don’t want to ruin a 5 year friendship with what could just be some short lived crush”

“Carmilla, I’m going to be really blunt with you, you need to get over Elle” Carmilla recoiled from her touch.

“I am over Elle, I’ve been over Elle” She affirmed.

“Obviously not, you think that Laura is gonna be just like Elle.You think she’s gonna be with you briefly and then try and control you. And just seeing you with Laura, that’s completely different to how I saw you and Elle.” _Fuck, She makes sense._ Carmilla unbuttoned her top button and loosened her tie.

“Carmilla, You have to go tell her.” Carmilla ran her hands through her hair.

“Carmilla, I mean like right now” Carmilla began to jog towards the door, as she opened it and turned to Mattie.

“Thank you” she whispered. Mattie noded and Carmilla began to run down a couple of flights of stairs and navigating though nearly identical hallways.

 

“Hey there short stack, You alright?”  Perry pulled out a chair for Laura as she slumped down on it.

“I don’t know if I can tell her”

“Come on Laura, Carm totally has a thing for you” LaFontaine assured.

“Like did she tell you? And I mean like straight up, nothing vague” LaF rolled their eyes at her.

“Laura, I am her best friend, She **Likes** you” Laura bit her lip.

“But are you like 100% positive?”

“Laura, go find Carmilla and go tell her” Perry rubbed her shoulder.

“You’re not pulling some sick prank on me, are you?” She hesitated standing up.

“Laura, do we look like the kind to pull off a sick prank?” _They were both right._ Laura stood up chugging her flute of champagne and began to “run” in her heels.

Carmilla made it past a corridor, she recognized it, turning into the room. She scanned the room, seeing Laura across it

 

“Laura!” Laura turned her head over to see Carmilla out of breath with her hair everywhere.

“Carm!” They began to navigate through the crowd, trying not to run anyone over. It was kind of like a movie scene, where they’re racing to confess their love to each other.

“Laura! I need to tell you something!” Carmilla caught up to Laura putting her hands around her shoulders.

“I do too!” Laura looked up at Carmilla. Lilly stood near the pair.

“I would like to thank everyone who showed up tonight. It’s been a real pleasure catching up wit you all, but unfortunately, our night has to come to an end” She stepped aside revealing Laura and Carmilla in a loving embrace.

“Carmilla, Laura, could you present the final dance of the night” _God damn it._ They both thought.

“Yeah. Yeah, Of course” Carmilla held out her hand for Laura as the floor cleared out. She placed her hand on Laura’s waist pulling her closer. Laura placed her hand back on her shoulder and let Carmilla lead her. This time she didn’t concentrate on her feet, or the music,or the people joining the floor, or how her stomach was in simultaneously in knots and on fire, she just concentrated on the two of them. Carmilla spun her around a couple of times, pulling her in closer each time. Laura looked up into Carmilla's eyes moving her hand from her shoulder to her tie. _I can’t tell her._ Carmilla looked down at her undoing their fingers so that she could place it on Laura's waist. _It’ll probably ruin our friendship, I can’t be selfish_.  Laura pulled on the tie putting her lips on Carmilla's, she ran her tongue across Carms bottom lip. Laura felt a bit dizzy, she couldn't pinpoint the cause of it. Could it have been the champagne? Or all the whirling? Or Carmilla? She felt herself tilt backwards a bit, Carmilla noticed it and placed both hands on her back holding her up. Leaning in to give her one last kiss as she heard a wave of applause. She stood up straight smiling at Carmilla. Lilly approached them.

“Laura, where did you learn to dance? that was spectacular” Laura gave her a shy smile.

“I don’t know, It’s kind of a surprise to me too” Carmilla intertwined her fingers with Lauras. Lilly began to walk away before snapping her fingers and turning around around.

“almost forgot to tell you,your chauffeur should be outside, just look for the bodyguard from earlier” She was just about to walk away before Carmilla spoke up.

“Actually, I’d rather take Laura home than some random stranger” Lilly noded.

“Seems fair” Laura was going to say goodbye to Perry and LaF but decided not to.

“Laura, are you ready to go?” Laura noded leaning against Carmilla. After what felt like an hour of waiting the valet delivered Carmilla's car.Carmilla hummed along to the music in her car, Laura leaned against her side, placing her hands around Carmilla’s arms.

The 40 minute car drive was as dreadful as she imagined, it was completely silent with the occasional gentle hums from Carmilla.  Carmilla looked over and saw a drowsey Laura.

“Don’t fall asleep, we’re almost there”

“How much longer?” Laura pulled back stretching her arms out.

“5 minutes, give or take. We’re about to pull up into your neighborhood.” Laura sat back, gazing at Carmilla. _Fuck. Fuck, Fuck, Fuck._

“Hey Laura, you alright there?” Carmilla took a look at her. She looked nervous with a hint of scared.

“Yeah, I’m fine” Carmilla set the car in park and waited. Laura took in a deep breath.

“So, This is it.” Carmilla looked over at her again.

“I guess so.” She looked down at her fingers to distract herself.

“You’ve been really good to me Carm, in fact, the best girlfriend I’ve had” There was a couple of seconds of silence before Carmilla looked back at her.

“Laura out of the ridiculous amount of girls I’ve dated, You are by far the most beautiful, inside and out.” Laura blushed, gently nodding her head.

“One last kiss as girlfriends?” _No Laura. Why’d you do that._

“Yeah, sure.” Carmilla licked her lips and gently began to lean in. This one was different from the rest, slow and gentle. But for some reason the effect was much more potent than the rest, Carmilla felt like she was drowning, but she was simultaneously she felt like she was floating. Laura was speechless, thoughtless, something she’d never been able to feel before.

Carmilla pulled away first, watching Laura compose herself, fixing the hair that Carmilla tousled.

“Goodnight Laura.”

“Goodnight Carm.” Laura walked out the car and waved at her once more. _Fuck._ Carmilla pulled out the driveway gripping the steering wheel a bit too hard. _Fuck_

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In light of this fics one month anniversary, it's posted on a WendsGay, and it's longer than usual! Sorry about the huge cliff hanger.(Plot twist:It ends there) I'm only kidding, I won't be able to post until next ThursGay cause I won't have access to a computer for a couple of days. Regardless, I think you'll all appreciate the next chapter and what it has in store ;) Kudos to lavacookiie.tumblr.com for being my Beta reader. Also, I am Currently taking prompts, so if you're interested, drop by my ask box.


	13. Are You Ready?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Problems are resolved and created.

Laura put her arm down and walked inside shutting the door behind her. She stood there for a couple of seconds before hitting her back against the glass. She shut her eyes tightly.

“Fuck.” She whispered under her breath.

“Fuck!” She spoke.

“FUCK!” This time she yelled it. She took in a deep breath and bit her lip trying to stop any tears from happening. She walked back out and looked for her car.

“Carm? Carm!” The car was out of sight, so she walked back inside and upstairs changing out of the outfit she was wearing to something she could cry in. She settled down in her bed looking over to a shirt that Carm had left there prior. She took in and brought it into her hands smelling it. She stared up at the ceiling blankly. She felt the first tear roll off and ignored it,but she couldn't ignore the storm that came after that. Her heart hurt, she traced her fingers against her lips, still feeling Carmilla's lips lingering on them.

 

“Hey Per?”

“Yeah babe?”

“Did you get to say goodbye to Laura or Carm before we left?” Perry looked at them.

“No, I thought you did” LaF clicked her tongue. It had been a hour since the party finished, but Carmilla nor Laura had contacted either of them yet.

“I’m sure they’re busy with _other_ things at the moment” Perry stated.

“No, Carmilla would have at least sent me a text by now. You call Laura, and I’ll call Carmilla”

 

Carmilla sped out of the neighborhood, Running away from her feelings is easier than facing them. She gripped onto the steering wheel tightly,her knuckles turning white. _Fuck_. She tried to drown her thoughts with music but it didn’t work. She arrived at a stop light, she tapped her fingers impatiently, then her grip began to loosen. _Fuck._ Her vision began to feel slightly blurry and she sniffled. _God damn it._ She waited for the stop light to turn green and then she pulled over in some empty parking lot, wiping off her tears and composing herself. She laid down on the hood of her car and looked up, remembering her night with Laura at the cabin.

**_“She’s connected to the most beautiful one I’ve seen so far, Laura. The brightest star in the sky, surrounded by a thousand others that can’t be compared”_ **

This time she couldn’t compose herself, she couldn’t stop the flood gate of tears that hit her.

“All of all the imbecilic things, you go and fall in love with your best friend. Way to fucking go Karnstein.” She brought her knees up to her chest and grabbed a them tightly.

“Fuck!” She yelled once more. She felt her phone ring and took it out of her pocket.

_**Brainiac-Accept or Decline** _

She wiped off her tears and steadied her breath.

“Yeah?” Her voice was hoarse.

_“I called to see how you were doing”_

“That’s really nice of you LaF, but I’m fine honestly”

 _“That’s great! Because Laura is heartbroken”_ Carmilla’s heart stopped.

“What?”  
 _“Yeah, She’s in her bed crying over your T shirt, because she’s obviously not in love with you too”_ Carmilla hung up on them and got back into her car, breaking a couple of driving rules while navigating through traffic.

 

Laura was defeated, she gave up trying to muffle her cried and she gave up on trying to slow down the tears. Her phone rang and she looked over and grabbed it from her bedside stand.

_**PerBear-Accept or Decline** _

She answered, not attempting to stop crying.

 _“Laura, Honey? Are you alright?”_ Perry heard the sniffling and the heaving of breath.

“No” Laura was barely able to say.

_“What’s wrong honey?”_

“I love Carmilla, and she doesn’t love me back” Perry stayed on the line trying to tell her otherwise but it was useless.

“Perry, I appreciate you trying to help and all, but I just need some time alone right now” Perry sighed.

 _“Okay. Well, I’ll call you in the morning and we can talk about it, Alright?”_ Laura hung up, She didn’t care about a tomorrow if Carmilla wasn’t going to be a part of it. She heard the door open, not caring enough to stop sobbing.

“Laura?” She heard downstairs. She heard footsteps race up.

“Dad, I really don’t feel like talking right now” she moved the covers from her face and was met with Carmilla.

“Laura, What’s wrong?” Carmilla stood against the doorway.

“I love you!” Laura yelled out, biting harshly on her lip. Carmilla's lips curved upwards and she pushed herself off of the doorway.

“I love you too” Laura shook her head and got off of her bed.

“No Carm, I _Love_ You.” She stood in front of her. She noticed the puffy red eyes and the loosened tie along with the wrinkled shirt. She took one more look down at her. _When did Carmilla start wearing suspenders?_ Carmilla stepped forward putting one hand on Laura’s cheek.

“Laura, I love you too” She saw Laura’s breath hitch.

“But not the same way I-” Carmilla placed both hands on Laura’s face and leaned forward. They kissed less than an hour ago,but Laura didn't know she could miss someone's lips so much.Carmilla pulled away.

"Sorry, you talk too much" Laura scoffed holding onto her waist. She briefly pulled her hand away to wipe off the tears.

"You are unbelievable" Laura pushed forward kissing her again, pushing Carmilla’s blazer off. Carmilla brought her fingers up to Laura’s shirt tugging at the neckline of it. Laura pulled on her suspenders and guided her towards the messy bed, yanking Carmilla on top. Carmilla began to inch her mouth downwards, gently tugging at the skin of Laura’s neck. Reanimating the marks from a week prior.Laura threw her head back slightly and let out a small groan.She then began untying Carmilla's tie, and then fumbling with the buttons of her collar. Carmilla pulled back, and stared into her eyes. _I should stop._

“Hey Laura, I really want to do this but I don’t think we sh-” Laura put her arms around Carmilla's neck and pulled her down.

“We’ve been pretending for far too long Carm, I need you” Carmilla splayed her fingers across Laura’s abdomen causing goosebumps to rise. Laura pulled her in for another kiss, biting down on her bottom lip. Carmilla broke the kiss off to take off Laura’s shirt, She gazed down to Laura’s body taking into account every valley and freckle she saw. Laura moved the suspenders down and undid the last button of Carmilla’s dress shirt yanking her by her sides. Gently scratching them along the way.

“Laura?” Carmilla and Laura both stepped out of their lust filled trance, panic began to rise.

“Oh shit” Laura whispered moving from under Carmilla’s hold and looked for a shirt. Carmilla stepped off the bed and buttoned her shirt back to where it was leaving the top two buttons undone.

“Coming Dad!” Laura raced down and greeted her dad, face flushed and gentle bite marks still on her neck.

“Is anyone here with you?” Laura nodded her head.

“Nope! Nobody is here!” He scrunched his eyebrows.

“Really now?” Laura noded once more giving him a bright smile. He turned his attention to the staircase.

“Carmilla, your car is in the driveway, you can come out” Carmilla tip toes out and gave him a bright smile, and waved at him.

“Laura, you don’t have to lie to me. I’m one step ahead of you” Laura sighed running her hand through her tangled hair.

“I’m going over to my buddies house, I just came here to grab a couple of things.” Laura let out a sigh of relief as he began to walk towards his room.

“Also, Carmilla, I really hope you didn’t attend the event with your shirt buttoned like that.” Carmilla looked down and saw that she might have buttoned up her shirt incorrectly having one side of her shirt slightly higher than the other. She bowed her head down and turned a bright red as Laura's dad chucked. He came out with a bag a little while after and kissed the top of Laura’s forehead.

“Good night sweetie, I’ll see you tomorrow morning” he then moved to Carmilla’s forehead kissing hers too.

“You two take care, alright?” As soon as he walked out the door Carmilla unbuttoned and rebuttoned the shirt she was wearing.

“That was so embarrassing!” Carmilla huffed as Laura laughed.

“Come on! It wasn’t that bad” Laura moved closer to her.

“My shirt wasn’t even buttoned right, have you even taken a look at your neck?” Carmilla raised her eyebrow at her as Laura raced over the the bathroom.

“Carmilla! These are going to take years to heal!”

“Aww babe, thank you that means a lot” Laura came back out and stood in front of her.

“Bed?” Laura tugged at her collar.

“I’m really tired Laura, can we just cuddle?” Laura had been too nervous to do anything else anyways.

“Yeah, I’ll let you borrow some clothes.”

 

6 months went by in a flash, Carmilla and Laura were reaching the end of their sophomore year, and Carmilla had the plan to sneak into prom. Since Danny was one of the leaders of the prom committee she was able to get them on the list as plus ones. Danny put aside her dislike for Carmilla. Carmilla didn’t really care much for Danny, but she knew that she was a big aspect of Laura's life so she decided to tolerate her.

Carmilla put Laura in charge of the clothing while she was in charge of the arriving/after party. Tyler and Laura met up discussing different suit styles and dress fabrics, but after a long evening of chattering they pieced it all together.

“Are you sure about this? Carm isn’t gonna freak out or anything?” Tyler closed up his notebook.

“I don’t think so, I’m cute so I’ll get away with it regardless” Tyler chuckled and said his goodbyes while she called up Carmilla.

 

“Hey Laura, did you just get finished with Tyler?”

 _“Yeah, I think you’ll really like it”_  Laura chuckled.

“I’m slightly intimidated for what you have planned”

_“Don’t worry about it. Anyways, what did you do today?”_

_I bought ludicrously expensive lingerie and got Mattie to do me a huge favor for prom."_

“Nothing really, I just stopped by the mall did a bit of shopping. You know how it is”

_“Do you wanna come  over for dinner?”_

“How could I say no to such invitation?”

 

 **Babe (7:26pm):** I’m on my way over, I hope you’re ready cause I look hot xoxo

 **Cupcake <3(7:32pm):** I bet you do, See you soon xxx

Laura took Perry’s advice and went to Victoria's secret to buy a very uncomfortable but really hot set of matching lingerie. She blocked out the part where Perry talked about her first time with LaF, giving Laura very unnecessary details. She’s read enough fanfic to know what to do. Although her and Carmilla hadn’t really gone farther than heavy making out, which is weird because their first night they nearly slept together.

 

Carmilla showed up at her doorstep, Laura struggling to tie her tie on properly.

“Did Tyler deliver the right outfits or…” Carmilla stepped inside sighing and bringing Laura in to tie her tie.

“Nope, just thought we’d do some role reversal for once” Carmilla smirked.

“Not the first time I’ve heard that” Carmilla tightened the knot, lightly brushing Laura's chest in the process.

“Laura, Are you ready?” Her dad called from the living room, Carmilla walked inside waving at him.

“Great to see you again Andy” He raised up his camera.

“Such a big day for my little girl” He took a couple of pictures of them.

“Dad, Seriously?? I’m 17 soon!”

“Sorry, Sometimes I forget.” She hugged him before Carmilla guided her to the limo.

“We still need to pick up the ginger twins and then Green giant and Beefcake”

“Carmilla!”

A night of waltzing and dancing to Taylor swift came to a halt when Carmilla got a tad bit handsy.

“Do you want to get out of here?” Laura finally mustered the courage to ask.

“I thought you’d never ask” Carmilla took her hand and guided her back to the Limo where they were redirected to the one of the city's most luxurious hotel.

“Carmilla, What the hell?” Laura gazed upon the interior of the room.

“Nice room, right?”

“Carmilla, This is a penthouse! How the hell did you-” Oh wait, She already knew how Carmilla could afford this, She was a Karnstein.

“Mattie called in a couple of favors, this was actually supposed to be some hollywood directors room tonight” She looked around, luxury wasn’t very unfamiliar to her.

“All I have to do is spend the summer with her in Pairs” Laura frowned.

“What am I supposed to do without you for 3 months?” Carmilla walked up to her, heels still making her taller.

“I didn’t keep you out of mind, She’s giving me access to her jet. So, if you ever want to see me, it’ll only take about an hour.” Laura smiled at her, and kissed her. Carmilla could feel how tense Laura was and she pulled back. They sat at the edge of the bed.

“You know, We don’t have to do anything you don’t want to. I’m perfectly content with cuddling you. Plus I made sure to get all the nerdy channels unlocked, so we can watch whatever you want.” Carmilla met eyes with Laura. Laura’s heart started racing, he breath became a tad bit heavier, and Carmilla looked so much sexier than she did 10 seconds ago.

“I love you” Laura watched Carmilla’s reaction.

“I love you too” Carmilla leaned forward, using Laura’s tie to pull them closer. Until Carmilla ended up on Laura’s lap. She sat up and pulled off the dress slowly, feeling Laura's eyes stare through her. She kissed Laura again while unbuttoning her shirt, running her teeth down Laura’s jaw.

Fanfic didn’t compare to what Carmilla did to her that night. Laura thought her mind left her due to sheer ecstasy. She didn’t keep count of how many times she came undone under Carmilla's touch. Okay, maybe she did. It was 3 times, before Laura felt a bit selfish and pushed Carmilla back for a taste of her own medicine.

 

Laura woke up, feeling sore and content, legs tangled with Carmilla's. She looked up at Carmilla, covered in marks that Laura left her. She wrapped herself tighter around her and studied Carmilla's face. _When the hell did she get her ear pierced?_ She watched Carmilla tighten her hold around her, and slightly groan.

“You know, It’s be easier to sleep if you weren’t glowing” Laura blushed.

“It’s be easier to sleep if you weren’t so damn gorgeous.” A smile crept onto Carmilla's lips. Carmilla stretched out her arms and sat up.

“Sorry, but I must go, there’s a giant pool outside this door that I’d like to enjoy” She got out of bed, unconcerned about the lack of clothing. Laura sat up pulling up the covers to her chest.

“Carm, you don’t have a bathing suit” Carmilla turned around, watching Laura's eyes soar.

“Who says I need one?” She smirked.

“Won't people see?”

“Laura, we’re on the top floor of a very,very tall building. The chances of that are very slim to none” Laura bit her lip.

“Would you like to join me or…..?” Laura got out of the bed and kissed Carmilla, pressing her body against hers before pulling back.

“Race you” She whispered before running away. Carmilla smiled catching up to her and jumping in the pool first.

“I win!” Laura got in splashing Carmilla and then kissing her in the pool. _God she loved this._

 

2 Years, and 7 months. That's how long it’s been since they confessed their love to each other. They were just finishing off their senior year at Silas, they’ve been through a lot together. Studying for finals wasn’t very easy when you had a smoking hot girlfriend at their fingers. They Broke up a couple of times, most of them were stress related blow ups along the lines of,

 

“Carm, I can’t do this, I can’t juggle the SAT study sessions and make out sessions”

“I understand Laura, Call me when you finish, Okay? And if you need a couple of days, Let me know” Carmilla got her bag and kissed Lauras temple not wanting to get her off task. Those were petty fights, Their real fights went along the lines of,

“Laura, Are you even listening to me? Cause It sure looks like you’re not and honestly, I don’t know” Laura snapped out of it.

“Wait, Carm what did you say?” Carmilla scoffed.

“Unbelieveable. I’m gonna go home and talk to someone who listens” She stormed off. But of course, most of their fights ended up the same way, apologizing and a couple of hours of mind blowing sex.

Danny got signed to this college basketball team, and the whole Kirsch and Danny thing didn’t work out very well. LaFontaine and Perry were still together (surprisingly), they went through a really rough patch when J.P. made out with LaFontaine. They made up though, and Perry was planning to attend Vet school while LaFontaine was well on their way to become a Biologist, they we’re going to be in the same country, something Carmilla envied.Carmilla planned on attending Law school in Amsterdam, while Laura planned on attending university in Berlin. 3 hour flight or 6 hour train ride apart.

Lilly had thrown them all a graduation party at the Karnstein household, Carmilla had yet to tell Lilly about her plans for college. Which was probably a bad idea on her part.

 

“Mom.” Lilly turned to face Carmilla.

“Yes honey?”

“So, I know we haven’t talked about college yet, but I know where I’m going” She stood up.

“Where are you going? Is it the school in Nyc? Cause I know you had your mind set on that one”

“I’m going to Amsterdam…” She saw Lilly face gleam.

“To study Law…..” Lilly flashed her a huge smile pulling her in.

“ I can’t believe you’re actually going to do it! I mean, I thought I would have to force you or something, Why didn’t you tell me sooner?” She gripped her shoulders.

“I just didn’t want to go to some lame boarding school or some ridiculous university filled with pricks. And It was a pretty hard decision to make so I wanted to take my time” Lilly opened her mouth and hesitated.

“Wait, isn’t Laura going to Berlin?” Carmilla sighed, she didn’t have to be reminded.

“Yeah, But we're gonna make it work. We will” Lilly smiled again.

 

5 Years, 5 months. Laura was nearly finished with her 3rd year of college while Carmilla was excelling in law school. It might be a genetic trait,she attended school on a weekly basis, visiting Pairs on the weekends to help out Mattie at the firm. Laura's schedule included work, studying, and interning at a newspaper office which left very little room for her relationship. Hourly texts turned into daily texts and then Bi-weekly texts. Carmilla would skype Laura on occasion, usually when she really missed her or felt like ranting about dumb cases she had to solve. Meanwhile Laura talked about the cool mystery reports around town.

She visited Laura when she had the time, a 400$ ticket to Berlin didn’t put a dent to her wallet. Plus a 3 hour flight and a quick stop for some roses was a small price to pay when she noticed Laura’s face light up upon arrival.

“Carm!” Laura jumped her immediately, crushing her with a hug.

“Glad to see you too” Carmilla pulled her in for a kiss.

“What are you doing here?” She smiled at Carmilla. _God I’ve missed her._

“Is there an issue? I can go back if you’d like” She smirked at Laura.

“Nonono! It’s just a surprise to see you here” she bit her lip.

“Well, I took a look at my schedule, and cancelled my meetings with Mattie to see you”

“Carm, you really didn’t have to do that” Laura traced her finger along Carmilla's jawline.

“I know, I just wanted to.”

“You’ve been standing there for a while, come in. I’ll make us dinner” Carmilla put her suitcase in Laura’s room, before flopping onto the bed. Taking a deep breath, and inhaling the scent of Laura along the way. She stood up and took a look at Laura’s room, Doctor who and Harry potter posters still on the wall. She was 14 at heart. She looked over towards the drawing that she did of her a couple of years back. She flipped it over making sure that the seal was still in tact. She set it back on the wall and made her way over to the kitchen putting her arms around Laura’s waist.She nuzzled into Laura's neck.

“I’ve missed you so much” she pressed tender kissed along her neck. Laura shut off the stove and turned towards Carmilla latching her arms around her neck.

“Can we have dinner later?” Laura pressed her forehead against Carmilla's.

“Anything for you dear” Laura pressed up against Carmilla as Carmilla bent down and picked her up. Carmilla kissed down Laura's neck as she let out a soft moan as Carmilla grabbed at her ass to navigate them to the bedroom.

“God, I’ve wanted this for a while now”

“Tell me about it” Carmilla muffled.

 

5 years, 6 months. Carmilla had passed the Bar exam, she completed Law school within 3 years, something even Lilly wasn’t able to do (Mattie was a different story, she had time and motivation to study). Lilly had paid for Laura to fly to Carmilla’s graduation. She showed up wearing a very tight shirt that read “My girlfriend is the hottest lawyer I know” with a blazer on top to keep it professional. While Carmilla was walking across the stage, she looked over to see Lilly, Will, Mattie and Laura. She took note of Laura's shirt laughing as she got off the stage. By the Carmilla got up and ran towards Laura.

“I can’t believe you made it” She spun Laura around as Will cleared his throat.

“Will! I can’t believe you made it! I feel like I haven't seen you in forever! How is architecture school?” Carmilla put her arm around Laura's waist.

“Pretty good, I’ve gotten a few job offers already! I haven’t even finished school yet” He looked genuinely happy, his dark eyes were gone and he grew out his scruff a bit. He also grew out his hair which was a step above his preppy boy cut. Carmilla let go of Laura and hugged Lilly.

“I’ve missed you mom” Lilly put her arms tightly around Carmilla.

“I’ve missed you too sweetheart. When are you going to fill in Mattie shoes?” Carmilla raised her eyebrows.

“Cause I want to retire already” Carmilla chucked.

“Soon mom, I promise” Carmilla went to her apartment with Laura, Will, Mattie and Lilly went out to do some sightseeing while they were busy.

“So Laura, How does it feel to be dating a lawyer and future VP Of the Karnstein firm?” Carmilla had taken off her robes and sat back downing a beer.

“Read my shirt” Laura placed herself on top of Carmilla's hips.

“I have better things to do than read your shirt, for example, I could take off that shirt” Laura chuckled raising the shirt off.

“Is that better?” She leaned in to kiss Carmilla but Carmilla turned her head.

“Actually Laura, we need to talk” Carmilla took in a deep breath.

“So I've been thinking….”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I'm sorry for leaving you at another cliff hanger, I'll post the Final chapter of Inside out by Thursday. I'm really glad you guys have enjoyed the ride so far! Let me know what you think!


	14. Just a dream?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carmilla and Laura live happily ever after........Or do they?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tw: Car crash I was only going to have 14 chapters but then I thought why not have 15?

“So I was thinking…” Laura put her arms around Carmilla's shoulders.

“so you were thinking…” Laura repeated.

“We’ve been together for a while now and I was thinking that…” Carmilla took in a deep breath and rested her hands on Laura’s thighs.

“That what?” Laura thought Carmilla was going to ask her to marry her, something that she’d like to happen, but not right now at least.

“I’m thinking about moving to Berlin for your last year of college. I’m sure I could find work effortlessly, and we’d get to spend more time together.” Laura smiled at her.

“I love you.” She lean in to kiss Carmilla before Carmilla pulled away again.

“Wait, before we get off task, I was thinking that we could get an apartment together.” Laura scrunched her nose.

“Why don't we move into the one I have right now?” Carmilla remember what Laura's apartment looked like, it was pretty run down. A typical college apartment, she wanted the best for Laura.

“I uh- I want us to start somewhere new together.” _Smooth Carmilla_. Laura leaned in to kiss Carmilla again.

“Wait, so is that a yes on the moving in together thing?” Laura nodded.

“Of course it’s a yes Carm .”

 

5 Years, 7 months. Carmilla had packed up all of her things from Amsterdam and had them shipped to Berlin. Laura packed up her things and moved over to the “nicer” side of town. When they went apartment hunting, Carmilla wouldn’t settle for less regardless of how much Laura protested.

“Carm, this is like 4,000 euros a month”

“Laura, I practically make that much in a week” She made a little bit less than that, but she occasionally helped out some clients on the side giving them tips on what to do about their cases earning a little bit extra on the side.

“Carm, I want this to be our apartment, I want to help you pay bills.”

“Laura, I love you to death but I want you to understand that by the time I take over the position of VP, WE will have more money than we even know what to do with it.” Laura recalled Mattie talking about the huge pay raise that came along with being Vp.

“Plus, this is apartment is too beautiful to let go.” Laura still wasn’t used to Carmilla being wealthy, despite being together for so long.

 

Carmilla signed the lease and went home to pack up all of her things. She stopped by Paris briefly to get the few things she had at Matties. She flew into Berlin and waited outside Laura's apartment with the moving truck. Laura told Betty that she had a girlfriend, she never specified that her girlfriend's family were multi millionaires.

“Carmilla Karnstein? What are you doing in Berlin? Forget that, what are you doing at my doorstep!?” Betty bit her cheek trying to wake up from the crazy dream she was probably having.

“I’m here to see my lovely girlfriend, Laura Hollis” Better pinched herself trying to wake herself up. “Give me a minute.” Carmilla nodded and waited at the door while Betty walked into Laura's semi empty room.

“Laura!” Laura turned around with a huge smile on her face.

“Yes Betty?”

“Why didnt you tell me that your girlfriend was Carmilla Karnstein????!!”

“I did, you just laughed at me and said in my dreams”  
  


Betty recalled talking about Carmilla a few weeks prior. She saw her on the cover of a magazine, the main headline reading. “Youngest Karnstein ready to take over Vp?”. Better scoffed at the headline while Laura eyed the newspaper. “The Karnsteins are the most sexually frustrating family I’ve ever seen.” Laura giggled. “What’s so funny?” Betty raised her eyebrow at her. “Carmilla is my girlfriend” Betty scoffed. “Yeah right, you and me both.” Laura nodded her head. “Alright, don’t believe me then”

 

“Oh my god, you’re dating a Karnstein! How long have you two been together?” Laura hummed.

“Hmm, a little over 5 and a half years now” Bettys mouth opened.

“What?! What about that chick that she was caught making out with a couple of months ago?” Laura laughed.

“I went to go visit her a couple of months ago” Better scrunched her nose.

“But the chick in the picture was blonde!” Laura pointed to the wig in the corner of her room.

“Oh my god, I can’t believe it!” Laura walked out of the bedroom and went to the door.

“Sorry for taking so long, Betty is currently freaking out in the other room because of you”

“Am not!” She heard from the other bedroom.

“Well, we should get going, these guys will get the boxes and put them in the truck. We’ll meet up with them later”

“It was very nice meeting you Betty!” Carmilla yelled out before Laura gently nudged her.

“You’re going to give her a heart attack Carm,” One of Carmilla’s body guards approached her.

“We need to get moving, they spotted some photographers a couple blocks down” Carmilla wasn’t publicly dating Laura Hollis, not because she didn't love her, but because it would mean that Laura could  potentially be targeted. It was a bit hard at times, but Laura liked the idea of being under cover.

They arrived to the apartment, luckily she made the landlord to sign an agreement that wouldn’t leak her location so Laura and Carmilla could have some privacy. The apartment was completely empty, Laura sat on the countertop while Carmilla stood next to her.

“Can you believe we’re actually moving in together?” Laura looked around the apartment mapping out where she might put furniture.

“We would have moved in together long ago, but being in a different country kinda screwed that up” Laura pulled in Carmilla wrapping her legs around her waist. Laura began to tug off her shirt  She moved her lips to Laura’s neck and bit at it. She was meaning to go further down before they were interrupted by a knock on the door.

“Shit, I think that’s the mover guys” Carmilla bent down and reached for Laura's shirt tugging it on her. She opened the door and let them in as they brought in all of the moving boxes.

“Where would you like them Miss Karnstein?” Carmilla pointed to the living room floor and walked back to Laura.

“Since we don’t have any furniture, do you want to go buy some in a little? I’m pretty sure there’s an Ikea around here” Laura turned her head in confusion.

“An Ikea in Germany? That’s odd”

“Yeah! I was looking for furniture stores and Ikea was the closest near us.”

They waited for the people to finish before getting their things before leaving.

 

“So, What do we need?” Carmilla got one of the carts and held Laura’s hand with the other.

“Well, we don’t have Any furniture so…”   
“I think we should start with the most important, The bed.” She winked at Laura.

“Hey Carm, How do you feel about this one?” Laura sat on the bed bouncing on it.

“Cutie, that’s up to you. You’re going to be spending more time on your back than I am.” Laura glared at her.

“Carmilla Karnstein, Don’t act like you don’t like to bottom”

“I have no clue what you’re talking about” Carmilla rolled her eyes at her.

“Oh yeah? Would you like a refresher?” She leaned down and nearly kissed Carmilla but she pulled away swiftly.

“Got you!” Carmilla got off the bed and began to walk away from Laura.

“You just wait until we get home” Laura grinned at Carmilla.

“What are you going to do about it?”

“You’ll see”  They walked through the rest of Ikea picking out the rest of their furniture along with a couple of unnecessary things.

“Laura, you do not need a pillow with a porcupine on it”

“Who said I needed it? I want it”

“Laura, we are too old for this”

“You’re just grumpy cause I called you a bottom”

When they arrived to their floor, they didn’t even bother to bring up any of their things, Laura was being a bit handsy on the ride home. Laura pulled Carmilla by her belt loops and leaned against the door.

“Carmilla, where are your keys?” Laura panted.

“Give me a sec, Let me just get” She struggled to pull them out of her pocket. She began to unlock the door and then shut it pretty loudly. She took off Laura’s shirt and was about to lay her down on the ground.

 

“Guys! What the fuck?” LaFontaine walked out of their bedroom and shielded their eyes.

“Are they her-” Perry walked out and shirked.

“Laura!” Laura turned around and jumped back trying to cover herself.

“Hey guys! NIce to uh-see you again” She scanned the floor for her shirt.

“How the hell did you find us?” Carmilla put her arms around a flushed Laura.

“Well, Laura sent us the address and we decided to surprise you. We got her like 20 minutes ago and decided to take a look around.” Laura ran up to hug them.

“It’s been so long, How have you guys been?”

“First of all, It’s been like 2 days since we talked to you and second, We’re doing really well.”  
LaFontaine turned to face Carmilla.

“Fang face, it’s been like 3 years since I saw you. Do I even get a hug?” Carmilla walked over and gave them a tight hug.

“I see that becoming a lawyer has paid off, Your apartment is gorgeous” LaFontaine Looked around again.

“It’ll look a lot better once we get some furniture in,Which I should probably go get.”

“Hey Carm, I’ll come with” LaFontaine gave Perry a quick kiss and followed Carmilla to the elevator.

“So Per, How have you been?” Laura and Perry sat on the moving boxes.

“Things have been super great! I start interning pretty soon, and LaF is just about to finish school. How are you and Carm?”

“I couldn’t ask for a better girlfriend, She moved to Berlin for me, and got us this super nice apartment”

“Isn’t she becoming VP pretty soon?”

“Yeah! I think at least. I don’t know what the whole plan for that is”

“How’s school?”

“Well, things have been pretty great, I’ve been getting a couple of early job offers, but I don’t think I’ll accept any just yet”

“Why not?” Perry turned her head in confusion.

“Well, I don’t want to be separated from Carm again so I’m waiting to see where she’s going to be placed as Vp.”

“Can’t she practically work anywhere though?”

“Yeah, But She’s done so much for me already, I really just want to do something for her.”  
  


“Jesus fucking Christ, How much shit did you guys get?” LaFontaine carried one of several boxes inside the building.

“We don’t have any furniture LaF, Give me a break” Carmilla huffed setting one of the boxes down.

“Was this really necessary?” They pulled out the porcupine pillow and held it up.

“Laura wanted it, and she wouldn’t put it back no matter how much I protested.”

“It’s so weird to see you without your hell cat, What happened to it?” LaF began to carry another box from the car.

“Well, I decided to leave it with my mom, I needed a more professional car according to Mattie” They placed down on of the boxes.

“You know, an Suv is one step away from a soccer mom van”

“Shut up. If anything, you two are going to be the first to have kids”

“You really think so?” LaF set down the boxes near the bottom of the elevator and looked at Carm.

“Well obviously, You plan on having any with Per?”

“Per and I haven't really talked about it, but  really do want kids.” Carmilla sat down next to them.

“What about you and Laura, Are you two planning to have any?” Carmilla laughed and nodded.

“Nononononono, Having kids is wayy to far down the road. Hell, Marriage is way too down the road too.”

“Really? I’d imagine it being right around the corner considering how much you two have been though”

“Well, I don’t know how Laura feels about it. Wait, what about you and Per? You two have been together forever, I’m sure it’s just around the corner for you guys.” LaFontaine dug through their pocket and pulled out a box.

“You really think that I’d come all the way over here just to say hello?” Carmilla grinned.

“Carm, I came here to ask you if you wanted to be my best man/Woman” Carmilla pulled them in for a hug.

“Of course I’ll be your best man/woman. How do you plan on proposing?”

“Well, there’s this really cool theater downtown and I was thinking about doing it there and I want you and Laura by my side.”  

“We can totally do that.” Carmilla pressed the elevator button, taking them to the top floor. They unloaded all of their things and brought them inside the apartment.

“Took you two a while” Laura took the porcupine pillow into her arms.

“Sorry, We were catching up. Also, Laura we should take Perry and LaFontaine out tonight, You know, show them around town” Everyone nodded. Carmilla stood up and began to walk towards the door.

“I have to make a couple of calls, I’ll be right back.”

 

LaFontaine and Perry left to their hotel to get ready while Carmilla and Laura dug through their suitcases looking for clothes. They met up around 7 and walked around Berlin for a while. Perry knew German very well since she took a few classes in high school and college, Laura was alright at it, despite living there for 3 years. Carmilla knew it like the back of her hand, and LaFontaine struggled, only knowing French as a second language. They arrived at a very large fountain in the middle of town, there were lights strung up around the place. LaFontaine saw a quartet near the fountain and looked at Carmilla. Carmilla winked at her and mouthed “Just wait”. They put up their instruments and began to play. Perry looked at LaFontaine.

“They’re really good! We should go tip them or something.” Perry was about to walk over but LaFontaine gently grabbed her wrist.

“Actually, they’re here for us.” Laura looked at Carmilla in confusion as Carmilla grinned.

“Perry, I’ve known you since kindergarten, and I haven’t stopped loving you since. Getting together with you during high school was the best decision I’ve ever made, and now I’m about to make another great decision.” They got down on one knee and pulled out a box slowly opening it.

“Lola Perry, Will you make me the happiest person ever and marry me?” Perry put her hands to her face and began to tear up. Laura grabbed onto Carmilla's arm tightly. Perry took her hands off her face and looked back at LaF.

“Yes! yes yes Yes!” LaFontaine put the ring on her finger, got up and kissed her. They were interrupted by some very loud crashing in the sky. they looked up and saw fireworks fly up, LaFontaine turned back around and nodded at Carmilla. Laura nudged at her arm.

“Did you plan this?” She whispered.

“I didn’t plan it, I just decided to help out a bit” Laura kissed Carmilla and turned back to Perry to congratulate her.

“I can’t believe you’re getting married!”

“Neither can I!”Perry hugged her. and faced Laura.

“Laura, Will you be my maid of honor?” Laura nodded and went to hug LaFontaine.

“I'm so excited for the two of you!”

 

6 years, 11 months, and 29 days. Carmilla and Laura have lived in the same apartment for a little over a year, Laura usually only complaining when Carmilla wouldn’t clean up after herself. Carmilla only complaining when Laura would eat unhealthy for too long.

"Babe, you’re gonna get scurvy”

“No I wont”

Laura was finishing up her final year of college, Carmilla was very close to taking over Vp. Lilly planned to throw Mattie and Carmilla a party in celebration of both of their promotions.

Carmilla was in and out of Berlin a lot, something Laura wasn’t particularly fond of, but she knew that Carmilla had to work. Carmilla had arrived home, it had been a week since she saw Laura. She dragged herself to bed exhausted from working a couple of cases, giving Laura a quick kiss. They laid in bed together while Laura worked on a piece for her final.

“Hey Carm?”

“Yeah?” she mumbled against Laura’s neck.

“Do you think lesbian bed death is a thing?” Carmilla sat up scruffing her eyebrows.

“Wait, how long has it been?” Laura furrowed her brows in thought.

“Like a week and a half, maybe two weeks give or take.”Carmilla's eyes went wide.

“Laura, we are 22, we can not let lesbian death bed happen to us.” She pulled aside Laura's laptop and began to kiss down her neck.

 

Laura rose up and laid next to Carmilla's chest.

“I still got it” Carmilla rolled her eyes at her, tugging her closer.

“Laura, you’re 22, not 40”

“Yeah, but 22 is halfway to 40 so…”

“We should get to sleep, We have a huge event to attend tomorrow.”

“Are you excited to become VP?” Laura wrapped her arms around Carmilla's waist.

“I’m just excited for us to start a new chapter of our life together” Carmilla glanced at the clock **12:18 am**

7 years.  
Laura snuggled against Carmilla's neck and began to doze off. 

 

“Laura, Sweetheart, We’re almost there” Laura rubbed her eyes, slowly opening them she turned over and saw Carmilla.

“Carm? Where are we?” Laura looked around, everything was blurry.

“We’re on our way home silly, We had a really long day at the park. Dad is waiting at home” Laura looked over at Carmilla once again, she was too happy, her voice was too calm, and she didn't call dad Andy like she did in the past.

“Carm, you’re acting weird” Carmilla nodded her head.

“You’re just a tad bit tired, that’s all.” Laura tried looking at the road signs, they were all blurry. She looked at Carmilla once again, this felt too familiar.

“We’re almost there Laura, just go back to sleep and we’ll be there in no time” Laura looked around once again, she briefly remembered the road and the car interior. She was remembering the death of her mother.

“Carm, stop the car!” Laura screamed, but it was almost as if Carmilla was deaf.

“Don’t worry Laura, we just need to pass this road an-” Carmilla was cut off by the sound of a large crash. Laura opened her eyes once again, seeing Carmilla in the driver's seat nearly lifeless.

“Just close your eyes Laura, go to sleep.” Laura tried to, but no matter how hard she tried she couldn’t.

“Carm!” Laura sat up grasping the bed sheets sweating and breathing heavily. She looked around for Carmilla, but she was met with an empty bed. She got out and raced around the apartment.

“Carm?” She checked the bedroom. Then the balcony. Then the bathroom. Nothing.

She looked around for any trace of her, A phone, a wallet, pictures, but there was nothing. She collapsed in the middle of the living room, her lungs gasping for breath. The tears burned along her cheeks. _  
Was Carmilla just a dream?_

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed! I'm sorry for a couple of things,  
> 1\. For making this a shitty attempt at angst,  
> 2\. for only posting pt1 of this chapter  
> 3\. Giving you another fucking cliff hanger,  
> 4\. Giving you a short chapter,
> 
> I'm going to be in Virginia/Dc until TuesGay, So I'll try and snag some wifi while I'm there. Also, if you're looking for spoilers, I'll probably give you a taste if you just ask.


	15. This Is Gonna Be The Best Day Of My Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Final Chapter of Inside out

Laura laid down in the center of the living room, unable to control her cries.

 _Did Carmilla just leave?_ She tried to remember anything she could about their time together, but it was all blank.

Carmilla got out of the elevator, hot chocolate and a cookie in hand. She unlocked the door and opened it, hearing broken sobs. She quickly laid them down and ran over to the source.

“Laura! Laura! Are you okay? I’m here!” Laura practically tackled her, crushing her with her arms.

“Carm! I thought, you left me” Carmilla played with her hair, hugging her tightly.

“I just went out to get you some hot chocolate, what happened? Are you hurt?” Carmilla placed her hands on Laura's cheeks, cleaning the tears from her face.

“I just had a really bad dream and I thought I lost you and I woke up and you were gone and now you’re not” Carmilla knew that Laura was a little ptsd about her moms death, she knew how Laura would occasionally grip at the car handle a bit too hard or wake up from flashbacks sweating and crying. She gently picked Laura off of the floor and carried her into the bedroom.

“I’m going to go get that hot chocolate, I will be right back, I promise. She watched Carmilla leave for the living room and come back seconds later holding the cup of chocolate and the cookie bag in the other hand. She set them down next to Laura and crawled back into bed next to her.

“So, do you want to talk about it?” She set an arm around Laura and pulled her close.

“It was just-It was just so scary. This time, you were driving the car, and you said the same things my mom did, and It just felt so real.” She grabbed onto Carmilla as if her life depended on it.

“I thought I lost you” Carmilla gently stroked her arm.

“I’m here Laura, and I’m not leaving you anytime soon. That’s a promise.” Leaned down and kissed her.

“Where were you this morning?” Laura had calmed down a bit.

“I had to pack our luggage and I wanted to get you something from down the street before I came back.” Laura glanced over taking the cup from her stand.

“You’re amazing” Laura took a sip from her cup.

“Not as amazing as you” She kissed Laura’s temple.

“I really don’t want to have to tell you this now Laura, but we have to be at Mattie's jet in about an hour so we should get ready”

Carmilla waited for Laura to finish eating before offering a shower together. They arrived to Mattie's Jet a little over an hour after. Laura spent most of the time concentrating on the clouds, while Carmilla replied to emails across from her.

“Hey Laura, Are you alright?” Laura jumped slightly before turning to Carmilla.

“Yeah, Yeah, I’m fine” She turned back to stare at the clouds. Carmilla shut her laptop and sat next to Laura bringing her in.

“You know, I’m here for you if you need it.” She kissed Laura’s temple and held her hand.

“Don’t worry about me, tonight is all about you and I’m totally taking that away from you”

“No Laura, tonight is about us, and you’re not taking anything away from me, don't even think that for a second”

“I love you” Laura snuggled into Carmilla's side, slowly falling asleep. Carmilla stretched out her arm reaching over to the laptop across the table and began replying to emails again, doing her best not to disturb Laura.

 

“Laura” Carmilla pushed some of Laura's hair back.

“Come on babe, We’re here” Laura moved slightly.

“Mmmmno” She tightened her grip on Carmilla.

“Lauraaaaa” she stroked her cheek.

“But you’re so comfy” Laura stretched out, but didn’t open her eyes just yet.

“I promise that after we get finished tonight, we can cuddle all night long” Laura opened one eye.

“What about morning?” Carmilla chuckled.

“I don’t work tomorrow, so why not just make it a day?” She got up helping Laura up from her seat.

They walked out of the jet, and were met with a crowd of paparazzi. Her bodyguards guided them through the crowd, Carmilla covered Laura with her coat, shielding her tired eyes from the bright lights.

“Miss Karnstein, What happened with you and that model in Maui?” That model was actually William's girlfriend, but the media was to quick to even make that assumption.

“Miss Karnstein, how do you feel about Elle Croft getting married?” Carmilla didn’t really give a fuck anymore, she had Laura, why would she care about some chick that broke her heart years ago?

“So, Miss Karnstein, are you currently swooning any ladies?” she heard a chuckle from Laura.

“Miss Karnstein, are you still gay?” Carmilla scoffed at the question.

“Miss Karnstein, how is your high class bachelor pad?” Laura was put in the car first and Carmilla followed quickly after.

“Why do they have to ask such invasive questions?” Laura rubbed her eyes. leaning against Carmilla.

“Its their job. Which is kinda shitty” One of her bodyguards looked back at her.

“We should be there in 30-40 minutes, depending on how bad traffic is” Carmilla nodded.

“When we arrive, we have to get changed really fast and go greet everyone.” Carmilla pulled out her phone and started taping at it furiously.

“How many people are going to be there?”

“Tons, Although I invited a couple a people you might be fond of” Carmilla invited all of Laura’s close friends, she wanted to make the night about the two of them.

 

 **Karnstein(11:50am):** Can’t wait to see you tonight, I hope you had a good flight

 **Papa Hollis(12:15pm):** I did! It was really nice to catch up with Danny on the plane ride.

 

They arrived at Karnstein Hq, and made their way up the stairs.

“Right this way Miss Hollis and Miss Karnstein” He showed them biggest room in the house, setting their bags next to the door.

“Your mother and sister are downstairs. I’ll be right outside if you need me”

Laura looked around the room, taking in every detail.

“This room is much prettier than I last remember it” Carmilla looked around and flopped down on the bed. Laura sat next to her and rubbed her shoulders working through all the knots.

“I’m going to go change, you probably should too” Carmilla groaned and watched as Laura purposely swung her hips walking towards their bags. She flipped over and watched as Laura stripped off her clothes and brought over the garment bags.

“So Carm,” She placed herself on Carmilla’s hips.

“Which do you prefer?” Laura placed both dresses against her, switching between the two.

“I kinda like the Yellow one because it’s all pretty and stuff but I feel like the purple one makes me look all sophisticated” Carmilla placed her hands around Laura’s hips.

“Do you really want to know what I think?”

“Of course Carm!” Carmilla raised her eyebrow and smirked.

“I personally prefer neither, I like you the way you are” She husked into Laura’s ear.

“Carm, we should really get changed.” She tried to resist the lips on her neck.

“Carm, your mom and sister are downstairs” Carmilla gently tugged on the skin on her neck.

“Laura, they’re like 5 floors down”  She bit down on a sensitive spot and heard a soft moan come from Laura.

“Carm…” Carmilla chuckled, she flipped them over and hovered over Laura.

“Sorry babe, I gotta get ready” She gave Laura a quick kiss and opened her garment bag.

“I hate you” Laura sat up trying to even her breath and hide her flushed face.

“We both know that’s not true.” Carmilla began to slip on her clothes. Laura huffed and began to put on the purple dress, Carmilla put on a purple tie to match with Laura.

The hair stylist and makeup artists came in a little bit later and worked on them, after a couple of minutes, they were done. Laura interlocked her arm with Carmilla's as they walked down, the bodyguard following behind them. They walked into the main ballroom where Lilly, Mattie, Will, and his girlfriend were at.

“Hey kitty cat” Will walked over them and hugged them both.

“Nice to see you again willy boy” She teased.

“Now kitty cat, you know I go by William now.” Carmilla rolled her eyes.

“Hey Will!” Laura squaked up giving him a bright smile. Her turned his head and gave her a strong hug,

“Glad to see you again Laura, It’s been a while”

“How is starting architecture?” Laura looked up at him.

“Well, it’s not as fun as it used to be, but it beats being a lawyer by far” Carmilla laughed.

“Yeah? 100k a year sounds like a bust” Will nodded at her.

“Not about the money sis, I could be making 50k and I’d still be happy”

“Whatever Willy-” She was cut off by Will clearing his throat.

“Sorry _William_ , But money is a nice thing to have”

“Whatever sis, at least I like my job.” Carmilla nodded at that.

“Alright, you win” Mattie walked over and brought all of them into a quick hug.

“It’s so great to see you all again” She said before letting them go.

“William, how are you? Last I heard you were designing dmv buildings” William rolled his eyes.

“That was a rumor, I’ll have you know that I don’t produce small scale buildings like those.” Mattie shook her head and turned over to Carmilla and Laura.

“How are you two doing? It’s been awhile since I heard from either of you. Probably since Carmilla went completely off the map” Laura was about to agree when she noticed something off.

“Wait, When did Carmilla go off the map?” She crossed her arms.

“About a month or so, She’s been emailing me,and that’s about it” Laura furrowed her eyebrows.

“So what you’re saying, is that she hasn’t been going to work for the past month?” Carmilla looked at Mattie and mouthed the word “Stop”. Mattie looked back at Laura.

“I’ve said too much, I must go. I’ll see the both of you later” She gave them both an awkward smile before leaving them. Laura turned to face Carmilla. _Is she cheating on me?_

“Would you mind telling me what the heck that was?”

“Babe, It’s not what it looks like, I swear.” _Fuck._

“Oh really? It’s not the fact that you stopped working, I can understand that, It’s the fact that you went behind my back and pretended to go to work every morning.” Laura scoffed.

“Laura, I promise you that I what I’ve been doing for the past month will make sense later”

Laura was about to say something else before Lilly came over and greeted the two.

“How are my two favorite ladies doing?” Laura plastered a smile and hugged Lilly.

“Hey mom, nice to see you again” Carmilla hugged her and looked back over to Laura who looked a bit pissed.

“Laura, are you excited for tonight?”

“Slightly, I don’t expect much to happen” Carmilla noticed the attitude in her voice. Lilly was a slightly thrown back by the comment.

“Well, Carmilla is taking over Vp, are you excited about that?” Laura shrugged.

“Could you please excuse Laura and I for a second?” Carmilla tugged at Laura's wrist and pulled her aside.

“Yes Dear?” Laura tapped her foot against the tile.

“Laura, I know you’re pissed at me, but I swear it’s not what it looks like”

“Oh yeah? Because I think it’s exactly what it looks like” Laura was about to walk away before Carmilla gently grabbed at her wrist.

“Now what?” Laura sighed and turned to Carmilla.

“Do you really think I could ever cheat on you?” Laura huffed and looked away.

“Laura, you are the light of my life. You’re the reason I wake up with a smile on my face. No one compares to how beautiful, intelligent, and amazing you are.” Laura looked back at Carmilla.

“I’m sorry for not telling you about my leaving, that was a big mistake on my part. I’m sorry for telling you that I was working when in reality I wasn't” Carmilla was about to continue but she was interrupted.

“What were you doing then?” Carmilla sighed.

“I can’t tell you just yet, but I promise, I will tell you very soon. I promise” LaFontaine and Perry approached them.

“Laura!” Perry called out and ran over to hug her.

“Perry!” Laura pulled back.

“What are you two doing here!???!” LaFontaine hugged Carmilla before holding Perry’s hand.

“Carmilla said that today was a big day for the two of you and she wanted us to be here for it” Laura smiled and pulled Perry into another room.

“Hey Carm, Is Laura alright?”  Carmilla sighed.

“She thinks I’m cheating on her” LaFontaine quirked up an eyebrow and scoffed.

“You’re kidding, right?” Carmilla nodded.

“Nope. Mattie told her that I’ve been taking time off, and she took it the wrong way. I can’t tell her what I was doing, not yet at least”

“You’re telling her tonight, Right?” They put their hand on her shoulder.

“I don’t know, she doesn’t seem like she’s in a very good mood.” LaFontaine gently squeezed at her shoulder.

“Hey, don’t be such a downer. I’m sure she’ll say yes.” Carmilla gave them a gently smile.

“Enough of me, How are you? Are you and Perry doing alright?” LaFontaine shrugged.

“Although the honeymoon phase is over, I still love her. I also came here to tell you that…” Lafontaine flashed Carmilla a bright smile.

“Perry may or may not be expecting….” Carmilla opened her mouth wide open and punched them in the arm.

“Shut Up!”

“We’ve been researching for a while, and we found this really cool company that lets us have a kid with both of our qualities.”

“Science has gone so far” Carmilla commented.

“Tell me about it. It was a really long and expensive process, but there will be a little LaFontaine jr running around.” Carmilla smiled and nodded again.

“Please don’t call them that, I am begging you”

“What?” They shrugged their arms up.

“Your child will not be named LaFontaine LaFontaine Jr”

“I will not take advice from someone who named their pet lizard socks”

“I was 5! And in my defense, He looked like he was wearing socks”

“I will however, let you and Laura choose the middle name. And it better not be something like Harmony or Anna or some generic name like that”

“Would you mind helping me set up a couple of things?”  
“No problem Carm”

 

“So, Laura, how are you?” Laura handed her a glass of water and sat across her.

“I think Carmilla is cheating on me.” Perry chuckled, before she realized that Laura was serious.

“Laura, I highly doubt she’s cheating on you, She loves you to death”

“She hasn’t been going to work for the past month and she lied to me about it” Perry set her cup down and reached over to grab her hand.

“Laura, I promise you, Carmilla is not cheating on you. She has a very good reason for taking a month off work.”

“What’s the reason?” Laura tilted her head at Perry.

“I can’t tell you, I was kinda sworn into secrecy.” Laura sighed.

“Hey Laura, there’s a good reason, I promise.” _She’s probably right._

“How are you Perry? It’s been awhile” Perry chuckled.

“Laura, I saw you a couple of months ago, but I’ve been pretty good.”

“Anything new?” Perry raised her eyebrows in thought.

“Hmmm. Well, I finally got offered a job, Laf became the biologist they always wanted to be, I’m pregnant, and we’re thinking about buying a house soon” Perry said very quickly.

“What! That’s great news! Wait, did you guys find a donor or..”Perry chucked.

“LaFontaine looked into some weird science thing, and there was this breakthrough where we can have a biological kid”

“THat’s amazing Per! I’m so happy for the two of you. Any idea on what you’re going to name them?”

“Not yet, LaF keeps wanting to call them after scientists though.”

“Typical. What names do you have in mind?” Perry hummed.

“I was thinking something gender neutral, like Skyler, or Riley, or Taylor.” Laura nudged at her.

“You call always call them Laura…” She winked at Perry.

“Well, LaF and I are letting you and Carmilla choose the middle name. Considering the fact that you will be the godparents…” Laura gasped.

“No way! I can’t wait! I have to start saving up to buy them all the Harry Potter books and take them to Disney an-”

“Laura, they won’t be here for another 8 months, you’ll have plenty of time to buy them everything”

“Have you told your parents yet?”

“Not yet, They didn’t exactly have the best reaction when I agreed to marry LaFontaine.” Perry sighed.

“What about their parents?”  Perry looked back up at Laura.

“They're excited to be grandparents, They’re planning on throwing a huge baby shower”

“Carmilla is bound to throw one ten times as big” Perry chuckled.

“I bet.” Perry cleared her throat.

“We should probably go, I bet Carmilla and LaFontaine are waiting on us”

 

Laura and Perry walked out of the room and into the ballroom. There were a multitude of guests and reporters there already. They looked for Carmilla and LaFontaine who were at the very top of the staircase chatting. Mattie approached them.

“So, you excited little sis?” Carmilla shrugged.

“I think you should be more excited, you’re taking over the company”

“Not quite, I’ll be one step below mother. She wants me to test the waters before I throw myself in.”

“It’s a big day for you Mattie” Mattie nodded.

“I think today is a much larger one for you, I’d like for it to be about you and Laura rather than me”

Mattie was handed a microphone by one of the technicians.

“It would only feel right if it were” Mattie said before turning on the mic.

“Good evening everyone, I would like to thank you all for joining us on this special night. As you may or may not know, I am Mattie Karnstein, now Co-President of Karnstein Law firm.” She smiled wide, and waited for the applause to die down. Laura was escorted up the stairs and made her way over to Carmilla.

“Hey” She whispered as she looped her arm around Carmilla’s. Carmilla gave her a quick kiss on the cheek. The sound of cameras clicks went wild.

“I would like to thank my mother for supporting me, and my father for inspiring me. It’s been an amazing couple of years, and I am proud to introduce our new Vice President, Carmilla Karnstein!” The room was flooded with clapping as Carmilla nodded and smiled.

“Go big sis!” Carmilla turned around to see Will clapping. Mattie handed her the mic.

“Thank you, I don’t think I could have gone this far without my mother, William, Mattie, or my father. It is an honor and a pleasure to take over this position. And without further ado, please, commence the dancing.” The musicians began to play as the room began to dance. Carmilla spotted Mr. Hollis at the end of the balcony and waved.

“Who are you waving at?” Laura looked around.

“Uh, Nobody Laura, Just an old business partner, that’s all.” Laura was about to question her further but then decided not to . Carmilla helped her down the stairs as they began to dance.

“You know, it’s our six year anniversary” Laura said after being spun around.

“I know, and just wait to see what I have in store.” Carmilla winked at her.

 

They danced for a little longer, ignoring the people surrounding them. Carmilla looked over at LaFontaine and she touched her nose twice signaling them.They nodded and took a mic from one of the technicians.

“Ow, shit-fuck” Carmilla pulled back and leaned down grabbing her foot. Laura crouched down and put her hand on her shoulder.

“Oh my gosh, Carmilla, I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to step on you, are you okay?” LaFontaine handed Carmilla a mic and walked away. Laura looked around as the crowd of people stepped back from the pair, she stood up and eyed the room. She spotted Betty, LaF, Perry, Danny, Kirsch, and her father watching tentatively. _Oh my gosh._

“Laura, 6 years ago on this very day, we danced, we cried, and we fell in love. Well, more in love than we were before. I’ll never forget it, how beautiful you looked, or how you made me feel that night. I knew we were made for each other since then. We’ve been through hell and back, obstacles always jumping in our way, but no matter what, I’ll always do my best to overcome them with you” Laura smiled tearing up a bit.

“I love you, I always have, and I always will. I’d really like to spend the rest of my life with you.” Carmilla pulled out a box from her pocket as Lilly squeezed Mattie's hand in excitement.

“You make me so happy, I don’t think words are enough to describe how amazing you are” Laura bit her lip as Carmilla opened the box.

“Laura Hollis, I promise to make you hot chocolate every morning, massage your back after a long day at work, and to love and cherish you for eternity. Will you marry me?”

“Yes! Yes! Absolutely!” Carmilla smiled as she got off her knee to kiss Laura.

“I love you so much” Laura mumbled as a group of people began to applaud.

“I’m sorry about earlier, I just couldn’t really tell you about your proposal, you know” Laura smiled pulling Carmilla in for another kiss.

“Wait, You haven’t even seen the best part!” Carmilla pulled away signaling at William and Danny as she jumped onto the performing platform. Will joined her shortly after, passing her the guitar while he slid on his bass. Danny ran over and hopped on sliding on a banjo. LaFontaine jumped on stage and took over the drums. Laura watched as they all plugged up their instruments. Perry, her father, Lilly and Mattie stood near Laura.

"YOU GO BABY!" Perry screamed out as LaF winked at her.

"Danny?! Since when do you play the banjo?!" Laura shouted as Danny fixed the straps on her banjo.

"Roughly, a month! Carmilla taught me a few things" Carmilla gave her a charming smile.

"Is everyone ready?" Carmilla spoke into the mic.

"This is dedicated to my amazing fiancé. Sorry for not being there for you this past month, but Danny and Will were hard to teach."

"In one, two, one, two, three!"  Danny began to finger pick a couple of stings while bobbed her head. LaFontaine joined in beating the drum set.

_[I had a dream so big and loud](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wutzv7JjX7k) _

_[I jumped so high I touched the clouds](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wutzv7JjX7k) _

_Wo-o-o-o-o-oh, wo-o-o-o-o-oh_

_I stretched my hands out to the sky_

_We danced with monsters through the night_

_Wo-o-o-o-o-oh, wo-o-o-o-o-oh_

_I'm never gonna look back_

_Woah, never gonna give it up_

_No, please don't wake me now_  Carmilla began to get really into the music, swaying to the music. LaFontaine felt their hands begin to lose feeling from drumming so hard, but they didn’t care. Danny alternated from banjo to tambourine while Will was struggling to remember the chords. Carmilla turned over and looked at him.

“Don’t worry bout it too much bro, come on. Join me”  Will relaxed and didn’t worry about it too much as he got near the mic and joined her for the chorus.

_This is gonna be the best day of my life_

_My li-i-i-i-i-ife_

_This is gonna be the best day of my life_

_My li-i-i-i-i-ife_  Lilly raised her eyebrows, she knew Carmilla could sing, but Will was a complete shock.

“I guess it’s genetic” Mattie nudged her as Laura and Perry watched them in awe.

 

_I hear it calling outside my window_

_I feel it in my soul_

_The stars were burning so bright_

_The sun was out 'til midnight_

_I say we lose control_  Carmilla looked around to see some of their biggest clients dancing along, and Laura ogling her like the giant nerd she is.

_This is gonna be the best day of my life_

_My li-i-i-i-i-ife_

_This is gonna be the best day of my life_

_My li-i-i-i-i-ife_  Carmilla looked around and bowed, jumping off stage.

 

“So, Laura, How’d you’d li-” Carmilla was cut off by Laura’s lips.

“I loved it” Laura mumbled. Danny walked off towards Laura, she was wearing a suit much like Carmilla's but in a lighter color.

“Hey short stack, You miss me?” Danny opened her arms wide. Laura crushed Danny with a hug.

“Where have you been! It’s been ages!”

“Well, I just got signed to some american basketball team, so if you’re ever interested, maybe you and Carm could come cheer me on” Laura smiled.

“WE’d absolutely love to! Isn’t that right Carm?” She turned around as Carmilla huffed.

“And maybe while you’re at it, you can meet my girlfriend” Laura looked around.

“Wait, is she here right now?”

“Sadly, no. Mary had to finish one of her finals for one of her journalism classes and couldn’t come” Laura’s eyes went wide.

“Oh no” Carmilla mumbled.

“SHE’s a Journalist!!?? Why didn’t you tell me sooner? I have to meet her like as soon as possible, Like, we should all leave right now” Laura began to tug on Danny’s arm but she stayed put. She heard Carmilla chuckle.

“Laura, we have all the time in the world. How about, we spend some time together with your fiancé and the others. I promise you’ll get to meet her.” _Fiancé, that has a nice ring to it. Haha, ring. I’m so punny._ Laura chuckled to herself as Danny and Carmilla both raised their eyebrows at her.

“What’s so funny Laura?”

“NOthing!” She nodded.

“Sounds like a great idea!” She grinned reaching over for Carmilla's hand. Danny smiled and walked over towards Perry and LaFontaine.

“I’m in love with you” Laura wrapped her arms around Carmilla's neck.

“What? Laura Hollis? In love with me?” Laura glared at her and gave her arm a nudge.

“How long have you been planning this?” Laura mumbled against Carmilla’s neck.

“Uhhhh, I think it was a little bit after LaFontaine and Perry got married. I don’t know, the way they were describing it kinda made me warm up to the idea.”

“I’m going to be Laura Karnstein” She felt Laura smile.

“And I’m going to be married to the most amazing girl in the world.”

“I’m sorry about earlier. I shouldn’t have reacted like that” Laura looked up to Carmilla.

“It’s okay, I just really wish that I was able to tell you without ruining the surprise.”

Mr. Hollis walked over, suit and tie with a wide smile on his face.

“I can’t believe my little girl is getting married! What’s next? Kids?”

“Kids? Nobody said anything about kids” Laura panicked, while Carmilla tried to act cool.

“Yeah, Kids? We just got en _gay_ ed.”

“I’m just pushing your buttons, you could adopt hundreds of cats instead of having kids and I would be just as happy” Andy smiled. Lilly walked over with Mattie.

“Congrats little sis, I thought I’d be the first, but it looks like you’ve beaten me to it” Lilly was practically jumping with excitement, she brought them both into a bone crushing hug.

“Carmilla Elizabeth Karnstein! Why didn’t you tell me sooner!”

“I wanted it to be a surprise”

“Excuse me, I have to call some wedding planners, because we both know how terrible you are at planning” Lilly excused herself while rapidly typing at her phone.

“I hope you both spend your evening well, I’ll see you soon Carm” Mattie left the pair.

“Is that LaFontaine?” Andy squinted his eyes at them before speed walking over.

“So, fiancé. How do you _propose_ we spend the rest of the night?” Laura scrunched her eyebrows.

“Hmmmmm”

“Because, there’s a very nice bed a couple of floors up, and it’s be a shame for it to go to waste on such a beautiful night” Carmilla whispered into Laura’s ear.

“What about the bodyguards?” Laura whispered back.

“We just have to get there fast and quietly, I don’t think they’ll find us” Laura bit her lip grabbing Carmilla’s as they ran through all the corridors.

**_“M.R.K. and L.K have moved, does anyone have eyes on them?”_ **

Laura pushed Carmilla into a utility closet and attempted to silence her giggles.

**_“M.R.K. and L.K have vanished, depart all units to search”_ **

Laura and Carmilla heard the sound of footsteps rush around.

“I don’t think we’re going to be able to get upstairs now” Carmilla shook her head.

“I don’t mind” Laura pulled on Carmilla by her tie.

“Should we tell them something? They might get in trouble for losing us”

“I don’t really care much at this point” Laura crashed her lips against Carmilla’s, things heating up by the second.

 _ **“M.R.K. and L.K have been found”** _  Laura of course couldn’t hear the radio because she was too busy being fucked against a door.

_**“Retrieve targets to main attraction”** _

_**“I really can’t”** _

_**“Are they injured?”** _

_**“They’re uh, busy at the moment”** _

_**“With?”**_  The body guard put his walkie talkie near the door.

_**“Standby”** _

 

Carmilla arranged herself as best as she could, trying to get rid of all the lipstick marks on her neck. Laura was searching for her dress in the dark.

“Here” Carmilla handed her the dress and helped her get in it.

“Carm, you buttoned your shirt on wrong” Carmilla looked down and huffed.

“Fuck” She began to re button her shirt.

“Here’s your tie” Laura swung it around her neck.

“Laura, you might wanna fix your hair” Laura did her best in the dark and stood up straight.

“You ready to go?” Laura slowly opened the door to see one of the bodyguards standing near.

“Pleasure to see you both again, Congratulations on your engagement” Laura blushed as Carmilla chuckled. Laura shot her a glare.

“What?” They walked back into the ballroom, joining LaFontaine and Perry.

“So, how was the utility closet?” They said giggling.

“What?!” Laura questioned.

“Next time, you should probably choose the closet away from the bathrooms.” Laura choked on her drink.

“It was even worse in there, it was like amplified for some reason” Carmilla punched them in the arm.

“It’s true” Perry delivered.

“So, What will your _second_ move as an engaged couple be?”

 

6 years, 3 months. Carmilla began packing up their apartments, they’re moving back to Styria where her mother is at. Laura was able to find a good reporting job around the area.

“Hey Laura, are you almost finished? I don’t want us to be late to Danny’s game tomorrow.

Carmilla didn’t like to admit that she enjoyed Danny’s basketball games. Regardless of how stupid the team name “Connecticut huskies” was.

“Yeah! I just need to pack up our pictures” Laura began to take down all of their framed pictures down. a majority of them were from high school. Prom pictures, date pictures, vacation pictures. She looked around the room and noticed one more picture hanging up. She went to carefully take it down but it slipped and fell against the hardwood.

“Fuck” She whispered leaning down and picking up the pieces of glass. She turned the frame around to take it out of the frame. She glanced down at it. It was the picture that Carmilla drew of her a couple of weeks into their fake dating. Right after she cried over her father. She turned the picture around to find the caption that Carmilla never let her see.

_My life; Laura, I am glad to have met you in 5th grade, becoming your fake girlfriend has been one of my best decisions ever. I love you Laura, I’m glad I know you Inside out.  -Carm_

“Laura? are you alright I heard a crash” Carmilla stopped in her tracks to see Laura smiling at the picture.

“What are you looking at” Carmilla leaned down and flipped the picture over.

“I can’t believe I forgot about that” She chuckled picking up the rest of the glass.

“We should go, I wouldn’t want us to be late” Laura put the picture in the box carefully,carrying it as she took one last look around their apartment. She set it down as Carmilla approached and Carmilla hugged her from behind.

“I can’t believe I get to spend the rest of my life with you” She whispered in Laura's ear gently kissing her neck.

“I’m so excited” She smiled looking down at her ring. It had a silver band with a red ruby in the center and a couple of small diamonds surrounding. Carmilla intertwined hands with Laura and Laura caught a glimpse of the ring she gave Carmilla. Carmilla ring was a golden band with small diamonds and rubies in the center (Carmilla didn’t want a big ring).

“Let’s go” Laura reached down and grabbed the box as Carmilla held the door open.

 

6 Years, 9 months. Carmilla watched as Laura walked down the aisle, all eyes on her. Her dad had tears in his eyes. Laura didn’t break eye contact with Carmilla.

“We are gathered together on this beautiful afternoon to share with Carmilla and Laura as they exchange vows of their everlasting love.” Carmilla and Laura snuck looks at each other, completely spacing out. They both couldn’t believe it was happening. Danny, Perry and Betty stood near them, smiling at how cute they were. Will, Mattie and LaFontaine, were watching attentively as the pair began to space out.

“The ring is an ancient symbol, so perfect and simple. It has no beginning and has no end.It is round like the sun, like the moon, like the eye, like arms that embrace. It is a circle; for love that is given comes back round again. Your rings are precious because you wear them with love.They symbolize your commitment in marriage.They remind you of who you are, where you’ve been, and where you’re going."

"As you wear them through time, they will reflect not only who you are as individuals, but also who you are a couple.”

“Carmilla, as you place the ring on Laura’s finger, please repeat after me. With this ring, I marry you and bind my life to yours.It is a symbol of my eternal love,My everlasting friendship, and the promise of all my tomorrows.” Carmilla repeated it,and then so did Laura.

 

“Carmilla, Would you please look into Laura’s eyes and present your vows?” Carmilla smiled and reached into the pocket of her suit.

“Laura, ever since I’ve met you, my life got just a little bit better. I had someone to talk to and someone there to listen. I haven’t had that since my father passed away.When we moved in together, I didn’t think life could get any better, but it did. The night you agreed to marry me, it all felt so surreal. I can’t wait to buy a house in the suburbs, and have 2-3 kids, Or cats, I don’t mind. I can’t wait to to see what we’ll conquer together. I love you more than the stars above our head, and that wont ever change. Even if the world stopped spinning.” She folded the paper back and set it back in her pocket.

“Laura, Would you please present your vows?”  Perry walked over and handed Laura her the sheet of paper.

“Carmilla, When I’m around you I feel safe, and at home. I’m glad that you’re always there when I need it. You’ve made my life incredible. I’m glad that we had such supportive friends there for us to point out the obvious when we couldn’t see it. I am excited to spend every day with you. I can’t wait to pull out your gray hairs when you get them, and I definitely can’t wait explore the world together. I love you Carmilla, and I always will. despite how many times you leave your shoes in the hallway, or you dishes on the table.”

 

“Carmilla Elizabeth Karnstein, do you take Laura Hollis as your wife, for better, for worse, through rich and poor,in sickness and in health,till death do you part?”  

“I Do”

"Laura Hollis, do you take Carmilla Elizabeth Karnstein, as your wife, for better, for worse, through rich and poor,in sickness and in health,till death do you part?” Laura smiled wide.

“I do” she giggled.

“By the power vested in me, I now pronounce you partners in love, and in life. You may now kiss the bride” Carmilla reached over and pulled Laura veil over her face.

“You're so beautiful" Carmilla whispered as she leaned into Laura. 

"Well, you're gorgeous." Laura looked at Carmilla again.

"I love you"

"I love you more" Carmilla stated.

"Impossible."

 

"Get a room!" Carmilla turned over and saw LaFontaine smiling wide. 

"LaFontaine!" Perry whispered from across the room. 

"I suggest we follow Ginger twin ones orders, What do you think honey?" Laura nodded.

"Sounds like a perfect Idea."  Carmilla took Laura's hand as they began to walk down the aisle together. Everyone was cheering loudly, Laura's father kept having to wipe his tears off while Carmilla's mother clutched onto Tyler's arm in excitement.

"I told you I wouldn't let go of her"  She turned back around and walked out. Her car from high school decorated with the words  _Just married._

"Are you ready to go Laura?" Laura buckled her seat belt. 

"Yeah, let's go home" She smiled at Carmilla. 

 

 

 

 

[*Open if you want your heart to be torn out, I don't recommended it*](http://hartoswag.tumblr.com/post/126642879481/inside-out-alternate-ending-laura-and-carmilla-get)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M SO SAD ABOUT TODAYS EPISODE, BUT AT THE SAME TIME I'M A LOTTA GLAD CAUSE I JUST FINISHED WRITING THIS.  
> It's been a real pleasure to write this, I am beyond happy with all the feed back I've gotten. I'm also super sorry about the delay but things have been hella busy. Also, I am currently thinking about starting a Marching band Au, so if you're interesting in helping out, just let me know in the comments below. Again, thanks a fucking ton for all the support. 
> 
>  
> 
> Who knows, maybe I'll write a chapter 16.
> 
>  
> 
> Just kidding.
> 
>  
> 
> Maybe.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt from http://baumanelises.tumblr.com/post/121953147301/ok-but-imagine-a-hollstein-fake-dating-au  
> Hit me up on tumblr!!  
> Hartoswag.tumblr.com


End file.
